Sacred Sake
by Midnight Rose of Sorrow
Summary: When a tragedy tore her and InuYasha apart, Kagome goes to a wedding that will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Fireworks**

Fireworks lit the sky in a blaze as the lucky few invited to the event of the year gasped in awe. Fireworks were fairly new these days after the band of seven had used gun powder it wasn't long until the villagers learnt how to make fireworks, something that created death now created beauty and light. The villagers had never seen such beauty, but the beauty wasn't new to one woman in the crowd. Kagome had lived in the future she had seen them there, but seeing them here in the feudal area made her miss her home. Her home she couldn't return to after the well had closed when she had decided to live in this time. A decision she had over the years begun to regret she brushed away those thoughts when he eyes nearly meet those she was ignoring and she quickly looked elsewhere. She smiled as she looked over to Kohaku and Rin who had just taken sipped the wedding sake from the same vessel. They were indeed in love. Anyone who could brave Sesshomaru and get permission to marry the fifteen year old woman who he had found as a child and protected ever since was a lucky man and Kagome could think of no-one better to be a good husband than Kohaku.

* * *

The wedding ceremony had ended but the festivities of the night just beginning. Sango who was pregnant for a fifth time watched proudly as her children watched their uncle dance with his new wife. She was proud of her brother and her children as well as her husband who sat with his hand on her swollen belly. She winced when he saw he was staring at the young brides blossoming figure and she quickly struck him over the head for it. Miroku rubbed the fast appearing lump with a look of chagrin on his face. Something's never change thought Shippo, the highest ranked fox demon in the land. He had passed every exam and now ruled the fox demon clan, he had a wife Misuki who was a fox demon too. They were trying for pups and where eager to start a family, he turned and smiled down at her. He was blessed indeed.

* * *

InuYasha looked over the party to where Kagome stood, she had been determined not to look at him but he wasn't about to give up. When she had returned from the future to be with him things where great, they had been married and enjoyed life. That was until they decided to take things further and as a result she had become pregnant. It was the happiest he had been in his life, a wife who he adored was bearing his child. But they had sadly lost the 'pup' she had gone into preterm labour and their son had been stillborn. They had fought constantly after the loss, their way of dealing with the grief. Kaede had said it was more likely that Kagome's priestess powers were too great to exist beside InuYasha's diluted blood. The pup's blood was further diluted and the demonic and priestess sides fought and the priestess powers had won killing the child. They had suffered at the loss and had taken it out on each other. The last straw was when InuYasha threw what Kaede had said in Kagome's face and solely blamed her for their dead infant. Kagome had then walked out on him and had divorced him so to speak. The last time he had seen her was Kaede's funeral and he had hoped to get her back then but she had refused to even look at him. It had been six months since the funeral and this time they would talk.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat drinking his sake watching Rin smile and laugh with her new husband, the man brave enough to approach him and ask for Rin's hand in marriage. After the ordeal with Naraku and watching Rin grow in the village Edo he had seen the way she looked at Kohaku and thus had given his permission. He had helped arrange the wedding and had paid the extensive price for the fireworks because Rin was like a daughter and she deserved the wedding of her dreams. Sesshomaru hated the general population of humans and it was only his love of Rin that kept him at the festivities. Jaken ran past yelling at the servants in charge of the sake as they had run out and no-one had gone to get more. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was going to be a long night, better just drink more and make it bearable.

* * *

Kagome had seen at the corner of her vision her ex husband approach and she had tried to make an escape with had failed miserably. She had bumped into Jaken who was carrying cups of sake and he had begun cursing at her insolent human behaviour. InuYasha had thumped him and the green toad had run off with a sizable lump.  
"Kagome how are you?" The half demon asked as he watched Jaken run away.  
"Fine." She replied looking down, she could face him. It hurt beyond belief.  
"Look can we talk I tried at the funeral but you wouldn't listen."  
"There is nothing to say. What's done is done."  
"Please you know I didn't mean.."  
"You didn't mean what? To blame ME for the death of our child?" She cut in angrily.  
"I was hurt I wasn't thinking I didn't mean that!" He yelled back.  
Kagome stared at him with distain. Those around them had heard them yell and now she and InuYasha had an audience.  
"Just walk away, this is Rin's special day don't ruin it! And remember who the groom is? Our friend's brother! Who might I add is pregnant and doesn't need the drama. Just leave it." She muttered in a cold voice before walking away as a stunned InuYasha just stood there. She grabbed a drink and guzzled it down, she would drown her sorrows in sake.

* * *

Bright light that hurt her eyes even through her eyelids woke her. She rubbed her eyes and with a groan realised she had a pounding headache. Too much sake she thought as she sat up. That's when she realised she wasn't alone. With her heart sinking she thought it was InuYasha but her heart stopped when she saw who it really was. Sesshomaru was sleeping beside her. And the room they were in had clothes spread everywhere. Oh lord she thought. I'm naked. What did I do?


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Urgh I just realised I made a few mistakes in my first chapter -_- never mind sometimes I type so fast I make mistakes so i apologize for them. Anyway I hope you guys like this story so far!_

**Chapter two - Blank**

Sesshomaru awoke when he heard quite movement in the room and the sound of zipping. He sat up and saw his brothers ex zipping up her boots as she was making an attempt to escape unseen. He also noticed he was naked and with a sinking stomach he had realised that he had had sex with this human wench. He quickly grabbed a bowl by the table and was sick. He hated himself.

* * *

Kagome had jumped when she heard him being sick and thought it was the sake. How wrong she was. She didn't even remember what happened the night before and couldn't believe the stupid mistake she had made. Sesshomaru would kill her. He hated her and wanted her dead and now that they had got drunk and had sex –because the sticky feeling between her legs meant they he would want to kill her even more.  
"Wench what are you doing here!" He hissed.  
"Should ask you the same thing, what happened last night?" Kagome said her cheeks red with anger.  
"Hn"

With that she left fighting back tears as she slammed the door. It was her own hut but she couldn't stay there when he was there. A single tear fell from her eye. She knew the wedding was going to be tough. Seeing InuYasha reopened the wounds of having her bury her son, then have the man she used to love blame her for the death of her beautiful baby. But she had made matters worse by drinking herself into oblivion and sleeping with her ex husband's brother. She was a whore, this was something whores did, not girls like Kagome or at least she had never been that girl until last night. She a woman in her mid twenties should be married with a family but she wasn't. She had given up on love and a family. The gods saw to it that her dream was shattered for good when they took her son.

* * *

Sesshomaru got up and quickly dressed in an angry hurricane speed as he hurried to leave the village. Furious that he had fornicated with a human, his brother's ex-wife at that had disgusted him. Once he had everything he sped out the door and formed into his energy ball heading straight back to his palace to bathe and get every inch of his skin rid of that wrench's scent. It angered him that he didn't remember what happened that night and he was going to try figure out how he ended up in her bed. Once he was home he stripped off and got into his hot spring and began scrubbing until his pale flesh was red, he wanted no reminder of her on him.

* * *

Kagome lay in a hot spring near the village to get clean and to relax. It was lonely as Sango wasn't there, she had gone back to the Demon Slayers village with Miroku after the wedding as she wanted to be home being so far into her latest pregnancy. A lot had changed over the years, she almost missed the days they sought out to defeat Naraku and restore the Shikon Jewel. Sango had a family with Miroku and Kirara helped them with the kids, Shippo and his wife wanted a family and Rin and Kohaku had married and soon would want a family. Where did that leave her? Would she ever find love? Did she even want to?

After her soak she returned to her hut and saw that Sesshomaru had gone, and of that she was glad. She began taking the sheets from the bed and began burning them. She wanted no reminder of what had taken place. Once she had remade her bed she lay down and cried into her pillow she needed to get away, maybe it was time to leave Edo village and explore feudal Japan. Since she had stayed here for InuYasha she couldn't go home to her family as the wells magic was gone and she hated him for it. It was just her here. And she had never felt so alone.

* * *

"Miroku do you think we should be worried about Kagome?" Said Sango as she watched the children chase Kirara.  
"When we left the festivities last night she was happy and dancing her heart out." He replied rubbing his wife's feet to help with the swelling from pregnancy.  
"She was drunk we should have stayed to make sure she got home okay."  
"Its Kagome she will be fine, InuYasha left early after they had that run in since he didn't want to ruin her night so there was no reason for us to worry."  
"I hope so, she gave up everything for something that didn't work out, I can't imagine the pain she is feeling, it will be a year soon."  
"Yes my wife, a year since her heart was broken when her sons stopped beating."  
Sango held her husband close, she was a little scared giving birth after what happened to Kagome. It was hard enough telling her she was three months pregnant at Kaede's funeral, when it had been five months after Kagome had lost her son. Kagome has smiled and congratulated her friend but Sango knew it would have hurt her friend to be happy for her. In a month's time it would mark a year and Sango knew it hurt Kagome still like it was yesterday.

* * *

Sesshomaru was sitting in his study staring into space. He was remembering small parts of the evening. The slayer and Monk leaving not long after his half breed brother. Rin and Kohaku dancing and having fun. Getting more sake and seeing the wench there intoxicated as he was. He remembered her smiling at him and then it went blank. Blank, blank BLANK!  
Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Journey**

The next day Kagome had packed a woven bag filled with her remaining wanted possessions and walked to the edge of Edo village, she looked back sadly as she said goodbye to the new place she called home and then walked away. She was going on the road to travel as she enjoyed travelling with her friends in the old days. She hoped this would help her heal so she could maybe find love again. Not that anyone would love her. Being a divorced woman who failed in child rearing she wasn't exactly a catch. She sighed as she walked further away from the village and deeper into the forest. She really didn't want to run into any trouble as although she was better at controlling her priestess spiritual powers but she still didn't have the power to deal to too many demons. And since she was flying solo she only had herself for protection.

* * *

Sesshomaru had decided to go on a tour of his lands to check on things and he had left Rin in the care of Jaken in the Western palace. He wanted to be alone so he could get himself back in check after the stupid drunk mistake he made with his brothers wench. He was glad he couldn't remember them actually having sex as it would make him sick to see her body naked on his. Or let alone to feel it. He flew through the sky enjoying the wind and how cool it was. He hoped that he would run into some demons so he could sharpen his claws then the day would be perfect.

* * *

Kagome was walking but she didn't really see where she was going, she had no direction she just put one foot in front of the other while looking down at the ground. She was lost in her thoughts. Remembering the labour and pain she winced, that hadn't been as bad as when she could see sad faces and could hear no crying. No-one had wanted to tell her that her baby was dead. That moment her heart shattered into dust. That was the worst moment in her entire life. She absently sat down and leant against a tree. She was tired and couldn't walk any further. She hadn't even noticed how dark it had gotten until she looked at the sky after she had sat down and had seen stars.

* * *

Sesshomaru had stopped in the air when he had seen just before the borders to his lands, his brothers wench was walking with her head down. He knew she wasn't paying attention as she hadn't felt his demonic aura yet. He just stopped midair and just stared at her. Stupid woman he thought, she is asking to get killed. He then saw her sit down. With that he continued on his way, hoping the stupid human didn't stay in his lands long.

* * *

Kagome woke up to birds chirping and she had no idea where she was. She had walked blindly into the middle of nowhere. She pulled a piece of dried beef from her bag and ate as she walked. /the forest was dense now, and she could hear the songs of a lot of birds. It was peaceful. She walked feeling a little better as she took in the view around her. She felt safe like the tree's shielded her from harm, knowing in reality they didn't. She thought of the festivities that had led her to wake up next to Sesshomaru. She remembered drinking and dancing and then sitting where the sake was and Sesshomaru had walked up to her, with drunken look in his golden eyes and she had smiled at this. Then she remembers asking him to sit with her and them talking. What did we talk about? She wondered as she continued walking.

* * *

Sesshomaru was walking through the forest he had decided he tired of travelling through the air and had taken to land. He had countered little demons willing to challenge him and was most disappointed he had no-one to fight with. So he tried his luck with land. Thus sadly he was yet to encounter a challenge. He spied the Miko again forgetting she was near his lands when he last saw her. He frowned. He really disliked this woman who was a reminder of the unforgivable mistake he made. He flicked his fingers and his poison claws began dripping poison. It was simple kill her and kill the memory. He flashed ahead toward her and as he got closer he looked up to see she was still looking down. She is making this easy he thought as he went to strike her. At that moment her eyes met his and he jeered off course only cutting her upper arm instead of across her chest. The look in her eyes wasn't fear it was full of sadness. She hadn't even tried to protect herself. He stopped and looked back at her as she fell to her knees in pain. He didn't understand why she didn't fear him or try to defend herself, had her sadness affected her mind? He stared at her blood on his hand. She was a mystery. He wasn't sure if he wanted to finish the job and kill her, he had refrained from killing her when he cut her arm. So he turned and left. She would most likely bleed to death or die from his poison.

* * *

Kagome was holding her right arm as she gasped in pain. She hadn't even seen him coming, she had just looked up and then bang he had cut her then left. She was right it wanted her dead after what had happened between them. He wanted her dead for something she couldn't remember doing with him. Surely he was as much to blame. He would have wanted to sleep with me or even drunk he would have she thought as warm blood trickled down her arm. Her vision began to blur little as she tore off the bottom of her shirt and bound her cut up to put pressure on the wound and stop it bleeding. She crawled over to a tree and leant against it. She closed her eyes for just a minute. When she opened them and it was dark again. She must have slept for a few hours and as she got up she winced. Her arm was burning where Sesshomaru had cut her with his poison claws. The wound was seeping a yellowish fluid and it stunk of infection. Putting on her pack over one shoulder she headed off to find a place to bathe.

She got into the water and hissed as her wound stung like crazy when the water touched it. She winced in pain as she soaked, then got out as she grew tired. She lay down under a tree next to the spring and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four - Confliction**

Sesshomaru was angry, he had hesitated to kill the human girl, well instantly anyway. He tried to justify the fact he made it more torturous for her having to suffer as her life faded but that made him feel bad though he didn't know why. Now he was walking to find a place to bathe. He found a spring and lost in his thoughts he stripped down and sat in the hot water that was relaxing his muscles, then once relaxed they stiffened again. He wasn't alone the girl he failed to kill on the spot was sleeping against a nearby tree. When he listened closer he could hear her uneven breath she was suffering from his poison. He continued to sit in the spring and just watched her. She had ripped some cloth to cover her wound which he could smell it was infected. She had managed to get here to clean the slash before resting, but her efforts were in vain his poison was in her system.  
He continued to watch her as sweat gathered on her brow. Finally he got out of the spring and got dressed. As he turned to leave he gave her one last look before he planned to turn and leave.

"Sesh, Sesshomaru."

He froze. In her sleep she had uttered his name. It was a desperate plea. Maybe she was seeing him before he attacked and was asking him to spare her. But when he attacked her she hadn't said anything. He tried to turn away but he couldn't. So he gathered her up and flew towards the only person he knew who could save her from such poison. Gliding on his cloud he refused to look at her face. He hated her for messing with him. What was she doing to him? He wanted her dead but she kept preventing it. Seeing Jinenji's farm Sesshomaru glided down and then left the girl outside the hut before taking off again for another bath to rid him of her scent.

* * *

"Kagome"  
Rubbing her eyes she woke to a familiar voice calling her name. As her eyes came into focus she saw who it was and she smiled.  
"Jinenji, hello."  
Her arm trobbed and she turned to look at it, Jinenji had treated it with herbs and had put a poultice on it.  
"I found you outside the hut sleeping it seemed. I smelt the poison and infection and have treated you with remedies. Soon all the poison will be gone from your system. Any longer and you would have died"  
"Thank you, you saved me."  
Kagome wondered at how she had got there, she had bathed then had fallen asleep only to have woken up here. But she was glad she could catch up and spend some time with her old friend.

* * *

After a week the poison was gone and the wound clean, it was a thin healing line across her arm now and with the ointment that Jinenji had given her, her arm wouldn't scar. She gave him a huge hug as they stood outside of his hut as she said her goodbyes. It had been a week and as much as she wanted to stay she needed this journey and would see it through. Jinenji had given her antidotes, remedies and ointments to aid her in her travels so she would be better prepared.  
With one last look she waved at him before walking down the path into the forest to continue along her soul searching journey. Sesshomaru popped up in her mind and she frowned. Why would she think of him? He had tried to kill her! Yet she thought back to when he went to strike her, had it really been hesitation in his golden eyes? She must have imagined it. Sesshomaru cared for no-one, save Rin.

* * *

Sesshomaru was finishing the final check of his lands before returning home. The girl would be healed by now. He frowned as yet again he let his mind wander and think of her. He should have let her die. But he couldn't bring himself to do it, as he had hadn't brought himself to part with Rin when he had saved her. Was he becoming weak? Did the simple action of saving Rin allow him to becoming caring of humans? No he hated humans except Rin and Kohaku wasn't so bad. Where did the girl fit into this?

* * *

"Hey Sango you had the baby yet?" said InuYasha walking into their hut.  
"Oh hey InuYasha what do we owe you for the pleasure of your company?" Said Miroku who was preparing tea for Sango.  
"My stomach is still swollen what does that tell you?" Snapped Sango.  
"Don't mind her, she is becoming increasingly uncomfortable and with the baby due within two weeks her hormones are making her moody." Cringed Miroku as she glared at him.  
"I'm here because I went to see Kagome but she isn't in Edo anymore. Her hut had new people in it."  
Miroku sighed. Kagome and InuYasha had shared a hut outside of Edo near where the well was, but when they had lost the baby she had moved into her own hut in the village and InuYasha stayed at the hut they had thought to raise their child. The separation had been hard on him, even if what he said to Kagome was wrong and out of line. How was he going to take this news?  
"Kagome isn't living in Edo anymore. She headed out on her own to explore feudal Japan. She needed to do some soul searching." Miroku said watching the pain appear on the half demons face.  
"Why didn't she tell me? She could get into trouble or get herself killed!" InuYasha yelled.  
"Shut up! You will upset the children from their nap!" Hissed Sango  
"You broke her heart when she needed you the most, she still has her spiritual powers and can look after herself. She needs this journey to heal. We worry about her too but being her friend's means that we have to respect her decision because she is doing what's best for her!"  
With that InuYasha scowled and ran out of the hut. He would find her and protect her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five – Memories**

Kagome woke from the small camp she had made herself, it had rained all night and unable to find decent shelter she was soaked to the bone and frozen from the wind. Shivering she packed up and went on her way hoping that once she got moving she would warm up. Sadly the rain hadn't given in and she was soaked to the point that the water felt warm as she grew colder. Hours went by and she was at breaking point and that Is where she ran into the last person she wanted to see in her state. Sesshomaru. He had sought refuge under a hollow cave made from tree roots as he didn't want his fur to become wet as it got heavy and smelled. Looking through the gap when he heard someone approaching he saw her. Her jet black hair was soaked and dripping over her less than traditional kimono which clung to her like skin, she had obviously been saved from his poison then. A part of him was glad for that, a part he pushed away.

She saw him stare at her and she felt her heart skip a few beats. Nerves she put it down to. She wanted to turn from his gaze and continue walking but she couldn't.

_"You are beautiful, not many female Inu demons hold the beauty you do."_

Where did that memory come from? Sesshomaru hadn't spoken yet she heard him in her head. Wait she could see his eyes looking into hers as he stroked her cheek and went to lean in and..  
At that moment Kagome fell to the ground the memory faded into black and she lost consciousness.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as her body crumpled to the ground. The strangest look had flashed in her eyes before she fell, like she was trying to figure something out.

_"Your eyes are gorgeous like pool of gold, they don't miss a thing." Kagome stared at him waiting for his kiss._

Sesshomaru hissed, he didn't want to see these memories. Yet he could feel his body respond to the images. He walked outside and retrieved the sodden girl and brought her into his refuge. She was as cold as death and he wondered if she had been travelling long in these conditions. He placed her down on the other side of him, the cave hollow wasn't very big and he didn't want to be any closer than he had to be. Though she was out of the wind, she shivered violently in her sleep. The sound of her teeth chattering was driving him insane so he wrapped her in his fur and sat back down. Demons didn't suffer like humans from the wet and cold weather. If it rained he would simply get wet, his body wouldn't grow hypothermic. Rain was just an annoyance when it came to his fur pelt her carried over his shoulder, the same pelt the wet human was now wrapped up in.

* * *

Hours passed and Sesshomaru had woken to hear the girl whimpering in her slumber. Her temperature had risen but that was due to the fever she was developing from prolonged exposure to less than wonderful weather conditions. Her heat had dried her clothes and the fur pelt she was wrapped in. Her brow beaded with sweat like it had when she had been poisoned by him. She began muttering in her delirious state.

"Beautiful wee boy. Ears like his father. His eyes. I'll never know. Know what colour they were."

Sesshomaru had no idea what she was talking about. Did she have a child? What happened? His curiosity getting the better of him he sat next to her.

"Who are you talking about?"  
In her state she replied.  
"My son."  
"What happened to him?"  
"I was six months pregnant when I went into labour. Stillborn."  
Sesshomaru felt her pain ripple through her like a wave.  
"The father was InuYasha?"  
"Yes."  
With her last answer she slipped into a deep sleep. Sesshomaru was shocked. She and InuYasha had a child but it hadn't made it to full term. He could have had a nephew right now. He moved back to where he had originally been sitting and stared at the sleeping girl, the loss was clear in her voice.

_"Why are you so sad priestess? I can see it in your eyes" Sesshomaru had seen the pain in her eyes when she smiled at him in her intoxication.  
"Losing a part of you hurts in a way you can never imagine. Tonight is a night of happiness, let us talk of more cheerful things."_

More memories of that night, he could see that she had indeed been in pain. Pain that unsettled him though he didn't know why and it frustrated him. He could never feel for her, she had birthed his brother's child it was the worst kind of wrong. Yet he couldn't stop staring at her, as he had in the hot spring. It wasn't like he was in love with her. She just fascinated him, he was amazed at what she could do, and he always had been with their past battles. But that didn't mean he had to care about her. Right?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six - Golden

Morning arose and Kagome's condition had remained the same no better, but no worse. Her fever continued adding a flushed look to her face. Sesshomaru had little sleep as he couldn't relax with her whimpering in her sleep, and was glad when the rain had stopped meaning that he could go stretch his cramped legs. He left the girl in the hollow and stepped out into the forest and breathed in the fresh air, the rain always left the forest with an amazing scent. He looked back to where the girl still slept and he frowned. His pelt would smell like her for days after she had been wrapped up in it. She smelt pure like the rain, but with a slight sweetness to it. For a human it was bearable. He then wondered as to what he would do now. With his check over his lands done he was on his way home when it had begun to rain. What would he do with her? Just leave her there? She had shelter so she would be fine, not that it mattered to him. But it does matter, answered a part of his mind. He brushed away the thought and went to walk away. Again he failed, he couldn't do it. So he went and grabbed her fur and all and set off on his cloud fuming the entire 'flight' over the fact yet again she had got into his head.

_"Push Kagome, you can do it!"  
"Kaede it isn't time, the baby can't be born now!"  
"You have no choice child the babe still has a chance, push harder now!"  
"I can't, it hurts so much."  
"The next contraction will come in a few seconds, get ready to push!"  
"Arghhhh!"  
"I can see the head, a head of silver hair!"  
"Just like Inu- Arghh!"  
"Nearly child, the shoulders are nearly out!"  
"Arghhhhhhhhh!"  
"Well done child the babe is born!"_

Silence.

"Kaede?"

Silence.

"You had a son dear child, just like his father."

Had?

"Did he? Is he not?"  
"Sorry my dear, he doesn't live."

A bundle was handed to her, a tiny baby with silver hair and small claws. A beautiful boy, who looked as though he was sleeping though his body was losing heat from being outside of her body.

Heartache, heartbreak and pain beyond any that she had imagined. It went dark she could hear screaming, was it her? She could hear InuYasha's pain when Kaede left the birthing room to tell him. It hurt so much she wished for death, death so she could be with her child in a eternal sleep in her arms.

Kagome awoke to the sound of her screaming and found herself in a dark room in a huge bed. The covers were fur pelts and she felt hot. Where was she? That thought managed to pull her from her horrific reminder of her son's birth. The door swung open letting a flood of light in when guards entered the room she was in.  
"Where is the danger are you okay?" One of the guards said, he was a rhino demon.  
"No sorry, I just had a nightmare." She replied sheepishly  
"Um where am I anyway?"  
"You are in the Western palace, Lord Sesshomaru brought you in for treatment."  
"Oh."  
Sesshomaru had brought her here? She remembered seeing him in the hollow before her memories overwhelmed her but after then it went blank until now.  
"Now that you are awake ill go get him as he wished to speak to you."  
With that the guards left the room leaving a bewildered Kagome panicking as to what she should do.

* * *

Soon enough the cold lord stood at the door closing it behind him and began lighting a lantern.  
Once light flooded the room she could see him better and he had a strange look in his eyes.  
"Do you remember telling me of your son?"  
Kagome blanched white and whispered softly.  
"No."  
"They would have been golden."  
"What?"  
"His eyes you wondered what colour they would have been, as a descendant of the silver Inu they would have been gold."  
What Sesshomaru didn't expect was her reaction to him answering her question.

Kagome leapt from the bed and ran towards him and before he knew it she had her arms around his waist and was crying into his chest. His armour was hurting her but she didn't care, he had given her the colour of her sons eyes the only part of him that wasn't burned into her memory and now the picture was complete. She could see her son looking up at her as if he had lived.  
"Th-Thank you!" She cried.  
Sesshomaru was frozen. He should cut her head off for touching him. But he found himself raising an arm and placing it on her back, as if he was hugging her back. She was warm as he could feel her through their clothes. He felt almost content to hold the crying priestess and her body shook with pain. They stayed like this for awhile, maybe an hour, then when she stopped crying she pulled away and looked up at him, her brown eyes sparkling as she said thank you again. He simply nodded and nearly ran out of the room. He had to get away, what was happening to him. What was she doing to him that caused him to care?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven - Choke**

Kagome lay in the bed she had awoken in hours before in what she know knew was lord Sesshomaru's palace. Light had begun illuminating the room. In the past he had tried to kill her, kill her ex husband but there were occasions where he saved her or so it had seemed. But what he had told her before had changed her whole outlook of him. He cared enough to tell her what she didn't know, the colour of her son's eyes. Was he being kind? Or did he feel bad for nearly killing her? He didn't feel bad any other time he had tried and failed. So what made now so different? Why did she care for his reasons? Wasn't like she liked him or anything, sure he was good looking but he had no heart, he was made of stone some said. But if he was really made of stone, she would be dead and with her son the fact she wasn't made her wonder if maybe he really did have a heart

* * *

"Jaken"  
"Yes my lord?"  
"See that the priestess is given a meal and refreshment."  
"Yes!"  
Sesshomaru watched as the green toad ran off to do his bidding, knowing full well he disliked the girl. The only human Jaken ever tolerated was Rin. After Naraku's defeat Rin and tortured Jaken by making him play all sorts of games at the palace and after a while Jaken lost his anger and enjoyed himself. When Rin married and thus moved away he had been sad to see her go. They had become good friends. Sesshomaru thought of the young girl he had saved and the woman she had become. She was like a daughter to him and he was glad to see her happy. But he did miss her, she would leave flowers in a vase in his room each day to bring him cheer and always made him smile.  
Maybe he should go visit her, and get away from the priestess causing him so much turmoil.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru!"  
In a flash the once small girl had her arms around the man who had become like her father, hugging him close.  
"Rin, Kohaku." Sesshomaru said in greeting releasing Rin.  
"It's a pleasure" Smiled Kohaku despite his nervousness. Sesshomaru always made him nervous.  
"Come in!" Rin gestured to her new home. It was in the rebuilt slayers village. The villagers knew of Sesshomaru and didn't attack when he visited Rin but it didn't mean they liked him being there.  
He stepped inside and Rin poured him some tea, knowing he wouldn't drink it, it was the gesture that counted.  
"So have you been treating Rin well?"  
"Yes my lord he has, he brought me this necklace as a gift after we were married."  
It was a rose quartz stone made into a heart, beautiful and suited her well.  
"Thank you for your care of Rin." Sesshomaru said not looking at him.  
"I will always care for her." Kohaku said with a blush at his thanks.

* * *

"So what brings you here?" Asked Rin as her and Sesshomaru were alone, Kohaku had to go to work.  
"I needed to get away."  
"So what happened to you after the wedding festivities? You were there talking to Kagome then you were gone?"  
"I don't remember." He answered honestly.  
"Well you and her seemed to be having a good time, you guys spent most of the later evening at the sake table drinking and talking maybe that's why you don't remember." Rin said with a smile.  
"Hn" A Typical Sesshomaru response.  
"Speaking of Kagome though, Sango told Kohaku that InuYasha came looking for her the other day. Seems she moved out of the village Edo without telling him to go on a soul searching journey. I don't blame her after what Kohaku said what InuYasha had said to her it's a wonder he is still breathing." Rin prattled on.  
Putting his pride aside and indulging his curiosity when it came to the priestess he decided to ask Rin what his idiot half breed brother had done to upset the priestess.  
"Well I don't know if you knew but you were to be an uncle. I never brought it up because we all know how crabby you get when anyone mentions your brother. But when Kagome got to six months gestation she went into preterm labour and lost the infant, a boy. Looked just like his father. She and InuYasha were devastated and Kaede said the still birth could have been due to the fact that with InuYasha being a half demon his blood was already diluted, so the infants would be even more so. So mixed with Kagome's priestess powers the child's blood battled within him in the womb and the demon side lost killing him as half of him was purified. After the loss and the wee funeral they held for him Kagome and InuYasha fought as they had since they lost their son, and InuYasha threw what Kaede had said in her face and blamed her for their dead son." Rin answered.  
Sesshomaru had listened and felt anger at his brother for his actions. Whether the woman was filth or not that kind of behaviour wasn't acceptable. He said nothing on the matter and was soon saying his goodbyes to head back home.

* * *

Kagome was eating an apple while sitting in the chair of the room she had been confined in all day. Jaken had nearly thrown the tray at her before he ran out. He wasn't a fan of her, he never had been. So she didn't expect any kindness from him. Then she was lonely and hadn't talked to anyone properly since she was at Jinenji's herb farm. She still didn't know how she got there, but she was glad that she made it there regardless. Otherwise she may not have been breathing now. She sighed and turned her head toward the light. Looking out of the window casement she could see that it was a beautiful day, even if it was drawing to an end. She got up and decided she would go outside. Sesshomaru hadn't after all told her she was a prisoner of sorts so she assumed it meant she could leave. When Jaken returned to fetch the tray and refill the water jug he had found the room empty and went to tell Sesshomaru in a fit as the lord hadn't given indication on how long she was staying nor had he said when she was leaving.

* * *

"My lord the girl left the room."  
"Jaken you are telling me this why?"  
"Did you want her to stay?"  
"No."  
"Then why did you bring her here?"  
"Jaken may I remind you of whom your speaking to?"  
"Sorry my lord ill stop asking questions."

Sesshomaru walked out of his study where the toad had found him and set off to see where the girl had gone. He didn't want her to stay but a part of him didn't want her to go either. He had never forced Rin to follow him, he wouldn't make his brothers wench do anything either. It wasn't honourable. He followed her scent into the gardens where she lay under the cherry blossom tree that Rin had loved sitting under. Rin. She had mentioned his idiot half breed brother was looking for her, would he tell her? He walked over to her and stopped at her feet.  
"Priestess."  
"Sesshomaru."  
Then uncomfortable silence.  
"Why am I here?" Kagome finally asked.  
"You were ill so I brought you here to get your health back."  
"You were concerned for my health after you tried to take my life?"  
More silence. Kagome sat up and looked up at him.  
"Well?"  
"I don't have to explain myself to you priestess."  
That flared up Kagome's infamous temper.  
"Oh so you won't indulge me by telling my why after you tried to kill me, and nearly succeeding, why you brought me here after the rain made me ill? What are you saying that you are the hand ill die from? Not Mother Nature? Are you here now to finish the job!"  
Kagome regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth when quick as a flash she found herself pinned to the tree trunk with his hand around her neck.  
"Priestess you forget who I am and if you value your life at all I suggest you shut that mouth of yours."  
"Sessh.."  
His hand tightened around her neck.  
"You will address me as lord Sesshomaru."  
With that he dropped her as she gasped air into her lungs and put her hand around her neck as he had done but with the intent of soothing not harming. She watched as he walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight - Shock**

Sesshomaru was in a bad mood and all the servants were avoiding him as that human filth had crossed him and now they were all paying for it. Sesshomaru was angry at her and himself if he had to be honest. Angry at her lack of respect and fear of him. Angry at himself for letting a human get under his skin. How did he ever end up in bed with her? He heard a bang and Kagome had flung the door open to his study, before he could blast her for being a disrespectful piece of filth she strode right up to him and slapped him across the face. His eyes met hers and for a second he couldn't believe what she had just done. If that had shocked him, what she did next stunned him beyond belief. She pressed her lips against his and kissed him. Before he could decide what to do she all but ran out of the room. What just happened?

* * *

Kagome was breathless but still she ran. She couldn't believe what she had done. After he had choked her in the gardens her anger hadn't subsided so she sought him out and she had planned to scream at him for what he did but instead she had slapped him. Then he looked at her with such shocked eyes, an unguarded look and she had the overwhelming urge to kiss him, so she did. And it had felt amazing, and she had to run out before she did anything else stupid. She had been the one who had seduced him into her bed, if she kissed him sober then god knows what she did to him drunk. She sped out of the palace and kept running and refused to look back. It wasn't until she was out of breath that she stopped and looked back. The palace was situated on a rock face just before the mountains began behind it. She was far enough away that she began walking.

* * *

Sesshomaru had finally gathered his thoughts. The girl had a death wish. She had struck him, and then kissed him! But the kiss, it was, it felt good. Like he wanted her to kiss him again. He wanted to taste more of her. He shook those thoughts out of his head. A guard told him that she had fled the palace. This was a good thing he told himself. But he felt slightly bereft knowing she was gone. At least life could return to normal and he could forget her. Though he wondered if he truly would. That night at Rin's festivities would always be a mystery. And he hated being in the dark about things.

* * *

A week had passed since she fled Sesshomaru's palace. It was the anniversary of her son's death but it also marked another occasion. She was pregnant to Sesshomaru. It had been three weeks since they had slept together and she had expected her flow last week. Kagome had travelled to a village near Sesshomaru's palace which you could see it on the rock face from the village, when she discovered the news. She had decided that she wouldn't tell him. But she knew that he had a right to know. Chances are she wouldn't carry to full term. A thought that terrified her. How could she be so stupid to get herself in this situation by getting pregnant to a demon who wanted her dead? A demon that hated half breeds and was now sire to one? One drunken mistake created a life. A life she had to protect. She would set out to speak to Sango.

* * *

After a week of travelling she reached the Demon slayers village and she was tired and weary. She felt weak and was glad to see Sango tending the garden outside.  
"Sango!"  
A whirl of purple tackled her and nearly bowled Kagome over.  
"Hey Sango! How are you?"  
"Im good I gave birth to another baby boy last week!"  
Kagome felt bad she had forgotten until she saw Sango's flat belly that she was due soon.  
"Well done I bet Miroku is please with the even number now"  
"He is but wow I'm a mother of four! I've told him that I don't want any more though. Labour isn't fun."  
"No it isn't."  
"Oh Kagome I'm sorry I shouldn't say things like this to you."  
"It's okay, and I kind of have news for you too."

* * *

"Your what?!" Sango was absolutely bewildered.  
"Kagome this is quite the situation you're in." Miroku said rocking his new infant son.  
"Have you told him?" Sango said her eyes still full of disbelief.  
"No, Sesshomaru would kill me. A half breed is what he hates most alongside humans. Imagine me a human saying I was pregnant with his half breed child."  
"He is the father he has to know." Said Miroku with a frown.  
Little did they know that Rin, who was bringing a shawl for the baby she had knitted herself, was just outside and had heard everything said. She tucked the shawl into her bag and took off to find Ah-Un the two headed dragon Sesshomaru gave her and sped off to Sesshomaru's palace. He wouldn't do that to his child she thought. He was kind and they were wrong. They would see.

* * *

Sesshomaru was returning to the study after a workout in the dojo. Evening was approaching and he was looking forward to some rest. Then in a twirl of green and blue Rin tore into the study her face flushed from running.  
"Rin what are you doing here?"  
"I came because I heard something you need to know, whether they are concerned with your reaction or not."  
That had him intrigued he looked at her signalling she should continue.  
"Kagome is pregnant with your child. She turned up at the slayers village today after travelling by foot and was talking to Miroku and Sango. She had made the choice to tell you in fear you would kill her and the child."  
Sesshomaru was in shock. His heart had stopped. He had impregnated a human whom he wasn't mated to and sired a half breed pup. She wasn't going to tell him in fear that he would kill her and the pup. His emotions ran from shock to anger. What right did she have denying him the right to know she had his pup growing inside her womb? His mothers first grandchild would be a half breed. His mother was going to kill him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine – Mother**

Sesshomaru was pacing up and down his study as Rin watched him. He was as unsettled as one such as himself could be. There were few people he feared in this world and his mother was one of them. There was a reason that his father took to a human woman for comfort. He could try denying that the child was his, but the scent of the newborn would give him away. Maybe it was best for him to pretend Rin didn't tell him. If he didn't know then his mother wouldn't have to know.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, are you happy you're going to be a father?" Rin enquired sadly watching his turmoil.  
"No."  
"Is it because she is human?"  
Sesshomaru said nothing but his face gave it away.  
"So they were right then. You would kill Kagome and your child which she carries. I came here to tell you, to prove them wrong when I overheard her saying you would wish them harm. Seems I wasted my time and it was better that you didn't know." And with that Rin walked out of the room tears running down her face.  
Sesshomaru felt guilty for hurting her feelings but he wasn't going to lie to her. When he finally found a suitable mate with a good bloodline he would have got his heir that way. Not off a human priestess. But it happened, he had impregnated a human and now it was time to see his mother and face her wrath.

* * *

"Sesshomaru what do I owe the pleasure?" His mother said silkily from her throne chair in her audience room.  
"I have some news."  
"By the look of your face it looks like someone has died or is about to?"  
Me. Thought Sesshomaru.  
"I have.."  
"Well spit it out son."  
"I got drunk at Rins wedding and slept with my half brothers human ex wife and now she is pregnant."  
Seiba's laughter filled the entire room.  
"That's funny, now really what did you come to see me for?"  
Sesshomaru remained silent and dropped his head.  
"Are you being serious?" She whispered in shock.  
He simply nodded, not daring to look at her and see the shame in her eyes. It was bad enough when she had saved Rin for him, but this he knew she wouldn't take well.  
"Sesshomaru Tashio I can't believe your stupidity! A human? I will have a half breed grandchild. Our pure blood line mixed and tainted with a human! Your filthy brother's seconds no less!"  
Sesshomaru winced at the last part of her rant. He didn't want to be reminded.

* * *

Kagome was sitting by the fire looking at the stars. She had managed the anniversary well until now. Sango had told her to stay the night so she sat in the living area on a mat watching the flames. A year since her son was born forever sleeping. Would the same fate happen to the child in her womb? Was she even ready? Kids weren't something she had thought of after losing her baby. Now she had no choice but to deal with it. Whether she was ready or not her child was growing and would need its mother. If it survived. Feeling suffocated she went outside and admired Sango's garden she didn't even hear him approach.  
"A year today."  
InuYasha. She turned and he was staring at her with a soft expression on his face.  
"Yeah."  
"Are you okay?"  
"No."  
"Look I'm sorry okay…"  
"Just stop. I forgive you but I won't forget the hurt."  
InuYasha pulled her into a hug she was resisting from and breathed her scent in deeply. Then pushed her away his face full of anger.  
"Your scent is changing, why?"  
"I'm pregnant InuYasha."  
"Who has done this? How could you?" He was hurt. He knew they weren't together but he had hoped.  
"Firstly, we aren't together so I can do what I want and second of all this wasn't my seeking it just happened."  
"Who Kagome."  
"Sesshomaru."

InuYasha began to see red. How could she do this? They were married and had a child together, shared the loss together and she went and had sex with his brother? Who he hated! Without realizing it he raised his fist and punched Kagome in the stomach winding her. He knee'd her in the face and he could hear the crack of her nose breaking and the smell of her blood. He swiped her legs and watched as she fell done and then he began kicking her. Getting out all of his frustration. Reason caught up with him and he tried to help her up but she wouldn't let him tears streaming down her bloody face. Rin who had returned on Ah-Un the fastest way to get around, saw what he had done and rushed to the crumpled woman's side.  
The noise had awoken Sango and Miroku and the twin girls. When Sango saw her friend beaten and bloody she ushered them in side quickly then ran back out to get some answers. When she came back out Rin had Kagome who was now unconscious on the back of Ah-Un while Miroku was standing over InuYasha who had a bleeding nose.  
"Miroku did you do that to his nose?"  
"Sango she told him, and he lost it and beat her."  
Sango slapped him and then hugged him much to Miroku's annoyance.  
"What you did was unforgivable, but I know how much this would have hurt you especially tonight."  
Miroku softened at that. Yes, his actions were wrong but tonight was painful enough for the half demon without the knowledge the woman he loved was carrying his brothers child.  
Sango got up and headed to Rin and Kohaku's house and went to tell him Rin had gone to see Sesshomaru, because Sango knew that was the only place she would take Kagome. Sango just hoped her friend wouldn't be killed by her baby's father.

* * *

"Sesshomaru!"  
Sesshomaru was ready to retire for the night when he heard Rin yell, she had dropped the honorific for the first time ever just calling him by her name. Then he smelt the blood, it wasn't Rin's but her's. Kagome. He rushed out to see her face battered and coloured by dried blood.  
"Your half brother didn't take the knowledge well she was with your child and he beat her."  
Then he could smell it, the faint smell of his pup. His mother had told him he would soon be able to smell the pup. When he had left his mother she had been crying at her misfortune of a half breed grandchild. She had threatened him with death if he harmed the pup, saying his punishment for mating with a human would be that he would have to raise this child and deal with the fall out. He had left beyond angry with his mother for what she had told him he would do. But smelling his pup brought out something within him. He felt the urge to protect the pup and the woman who carried the pup.

Please let the pup be okay, he found himself pleading.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten - Responsibility**

"My lord she hasn't miscarried so we assume the child is fine, though we aren't sure how early in her pregnancy she is, that will have to wait until she is awake." Said Tameka the palace healer.  
"It will be very early."  
"How do you know my lord?"  
"I am the father."  
Tameka stared at him with disbelief, at first she didn't believe him but as he stayed silent she realized he wasn't joking.  
"But she is"  
"I know."  
At that moment Rin came out of the room Kagome was in and looked at the two in the corridor.  
"So he told you he is going to be a dad then." Rin said noting their expressions.  
"Rin my apologies for your earlier visit." Sesshomaru said looking down at her.  
"Yeah okay, I knew you would have meant it or else I wouldn't have come here for help."  
"I'm glad you did, my mother had ordered that I'm to care for the pup had she found out harm had been done I would no doubt get the blame."  
"You told your mother? And you're still alive?" Tameka said astonished  
"Yes she took it better than I thought, but then again I took her off guard I imagine she will be far less cheerful the next time I see her."  
"What did she say?"Rin asked  
"Something along the lines of; Sesshomaru Tashio I can't believe your stupidity! A human? I will have a half breed grandchild. Our pure blood line mixed and tainted with a human! Your filthy brother's seconds no less"  
Rins mouth flew open in shock.  
"And that isn't her worst?"  
"Nope."

* * *

InuYasha sat on top of Sango and Miroku's home and stared at the night sky. He had done the unthinkable but she had hurt him worse he wasn't trying to make himself look better he was stating a point. She broke his heart worse than Kikyo ever did, she slept with his brother. His brother. And was now pregnant. He had loved her, though he couldn't say he still did now. He felt remorse for his actions but part of him felt it was justified. It didn't take her long to wind up in someone else's bed and get herself with pup. She knew he wanted to fix things, yet she threw it in his face. He let her move out, let her leave him in the hopes time was all she needed. So on the night where a year ago he had waited as she birthed their child only to be told he was dead, he was told he was going to be an uncle and his ex wife was carrying the child. This was more than messed up. He knew Sango and especially Miroku were mad at him, but they understood in a way. He was grateful for that. Kagome was his best friend his other half, he would be lonely without her and would need his friends. Maybe he was never meant for love, it always ended in tragedy.

* * *

Rin returned home as the sun was beginning to light the Sky. Once she was off Ah-Un she ran into the home she shared with her new husband and crawled into bed with him.  
"I missed you." She whispered  
Kohaku woke up and took her into his arms.  
"Is everything okay?" He asked groggily  
Rin explained what had happened and he found himself waking more and more with each word she spoke. Sesshomaru was going to be a dad to a baby born by a human. Good grief what world had he woken up to.  
"InuYasha assaulted her?"  
"Yeah but I stopped him and took her to the palace."  
"Ahh so that's why you went there last night, Sango told me you had gone"  
"Yeah he has been told by his mother he has to step up and deal with what he did."  
"She sounds scary if she has the balls to order Sesshomaru around."  
"Kohaku!" Rin giggled at his vulgar words.  
"I hope he takes care of Kagome, and the baby." He said more seriously.  
"He will, you'll see!" Rin said as she snuggled into the man she adored.

* * *

Kagome felt like she had been run over with a truck she was sore all over. She sat up slowly as she began remembering the night before. Her hand flew to her stomach where InuYasha had punched her before he continued to assault her. Then he had tried to help her. Then there was Rin then it all went black. But she knew by the look of the room where she was. Sesshomaru's palace. Did he know? She was about to get up when he appeared in her room like an unwelcome ghost.  
"You're carrying my child."  
She gulped, well that answered that question he does know.  
"Yes." She whispered through swollen lips as she looked down at her stomach.  
He could see her distress as she sat on the bed, and knew she had truly thought he would kill her and the child. He should want to but after smelling his pups scent mixed in with Kagome's he couldn't do it even if he was ordered to.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven - Break**

Sesshomaru and Kagome sat in uncomfortable silence. They were both to busy with their thoughts to say anything. Kagome eventually had enough and then moved to get out of bed, nearly collapsing with the effort. Sesshomaru had rushed forward and held an arm out to stop her fall.  
"You will stay here at the palace until the pup is born."  
"No."  
Sesshomaru removed his arm and she stood straight glaring at him.  
"Priestess.."  
"No! I'm amazed you haven't tried to kill us."  
"You think me that heartless I would kill a pup I've sired?"  
"I am a human bearing your half breed child, of course you would want to kill us. Get rid of the shameful mistake you made bedding me!"  
He growled loudly unsettling Kagome and before she could yell at him she felt a flutter in her stomach. Sesshomaru wanted to throw this arrogant woman off a cliff, why did she not respect him to shut her mouth and know her place. His anger soon disappeared when he saw her face transform into an awed expression, her hand moved to her stomach.  
"Priestess?" He questioned. She turned and looked at him with a smile;  
"I felt a flutter, the baby is moving!"  
Sesshomaru looked at her stomach and before he realized what he was doing his hand settled on top of hers. She looked up at him in confusion but smiled when she saw his expression. She didn't need to fear, he was as awed as she was.

* * *

The next day Sesshomaru had moved Kagome into the sleeping quarters adjacent to his own, they were normally meant for honoured guests but he wanted her to be safe, and close by. He was stunned at the sudden fierce protectiveness he felt when it came to her and their child. It magnified when he received word that his mother was on her way to his palace to stay with him after learning the human carrying his child was living there. He hadn't told the priestess, they hadn't spoken since the last night. He had barely managed to get her to stay at the palace but after the awe they shared of the baby moving she had complied and agreed to stay threatening to castrate him if he harmed her baby when it was born. Baby. What a strange word to call a pup.  
"Jaken."  
"Yes my lord."  
"It seems my mother is coming to stay, prepare a chamber for her."  
"Shall I move the human?"  
"No leave her in the chambers I have assigned her. While she carries my pup I need to protect her."  
Jaken winced, so it was true. Rumour had spread like wild fire through the palace, the healer told the kitchen staff that the lord was expecting to the human and it had spread in waves from there. His lord despised humans and half breeds and now was going to be sire to one such as his half brother. But at least his concern for the human seems to be only while she carries his pup. He hadn't fallen like his father and half brother to care for filth.

* * *

Kagome sat in her new room in awe, it was beautiful. She rested her hand subconsciously on her stomach and thought back to the night before. The moment her and Sesshomaru shared settled her worried mind for now. He didn't seem like he wanted to cause her or the baby harm. But she would still keep her guard up. He may be the father of her baby but she would kill him if he attempted to harm them. After awhile she got of the bed and left the room in search of the palace dojo wincing when her injuries ailed her. Once she found it by the help of a disgruntled servant she went to where the bows where. Grabbing a bow and some arrows she went to the archery ground located beside the dojo. She began practising as she missed fighting with her bow. She had become skilled, and missed the glow of her spiritual arrows. Firing a bow made her feel strong it and it calmed her. When she was first learning she was terrible. She fired the first arrow she had in a long time and smiled at the familiar pink glow the arrow radiated before it hit the mark. Bull's-eye. She hadn't used her spiritual powers in awhile and was enjoying feeling them stir within her charging the arrows that she sent flying through the air. Despite the pain of her battered body, she felt good.

* * *

Sesshomaru was walking to the audience room when out the window he observed the priestess firing arrows on the archery ranged next to the dojo. Stupid human, in her injured state and condition she should be in bed. He watched as another arrow went flying, he had been the target of the pink arrows a few times in the past.  
"My lord is it wise for her to be doing that in her condition? And her being pregnant? Surely the stirring of her powers must be affecting the pup, being half demon." Said Tameka as she came by him and saw what he was watching. Sesshomaru frowned. He was reminded of his conversation with Rin as to why she had lost her and his brothers pup. The old woman who had lived at do had said her spiritual powers overcame the demon blood and killed the pup. Was his blood enough to withstand her priestess blood? With his pup only having half demon blood? In any case he stormed out to where she was and reprimanded her.  
"Priestess cease that!"  
"Why?" She snorted firing another arrow.  
"Because you stupid priestess do you wish to lose another child? Stirring up your powers while pregnant with a half demon isn't wise." He said harsher than he had meant to but the overwhelming urge to protect his unborn child had made him angry.  
Her eyes filled with tears and she dropped the bow and slapped him before turning on her heel and walking away. She stopped and hissed in pain when a hand gripped her wrist and pulled it so she faced him.  
"You may bear my child, but it doesn't mean you can disrespect me." Sesshomaru hissed increasing the pressure of her wrist until she heard a snap. Then she let out a almighty scream as he let her wrist go.  
"Now you won't be firing arrows."

* * *

"Sesshomaru my son!"  
Evening had come and his mother had arrived and sought him out when he hadn't been waiting at the palace gates for her.  
"Mother." She had found him in his study reading old scrolls.  
"Where is the human?"  
"The infirmary."  
"Morning sickness?"  
"No I broke her wrist."  
"You did what? Why?" His mother hissed at him.  
Sesshomaru explained everything to his mother and was stunned to be greeted with a fist to the face and his mother towering over him.  
"You did this, you made this mess and dishonoured us Inu of the west. Not only did you lower yourself to sleeping with your filthy half breed brothers mate, but also she is human, a priestess. Not even your mate, just a rut in your drunken state. Then you dishonour me and your great father by breaking the bones of the one who carries your pup. I don't care if it was for the pup's safety. Telling her would have been enough. Was it necessary to break her?"  
"She pup my pup in harms way. She needed to know her place."  
"And where is that?"  
Sesshomaru sat up straight and just stared at his mother before answering finally.  
"I don't know."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve - Purge**

Kagome was beyond angry. She was having her wrist bound up after that arrogant piece of ice broke it. Not only did he accuse her of putting their baby at risk but he had physically injured her. Apparently she was just the oven his pup was in so it didn't matter how he hurt her, so long as the pup is okay. At least that's how he made her feel. She didn't want to stay here anymore, how can they go from a moment like last night to breaking bones the next day? Once her arm was treated to she decided to make her escape but nearly passed out when she saw a woman who looked like Sesshomaru approach her. She had long silver hair, a blue crescent moon on her forehead and markings upon her face like Sesshomaru.  
"You must be the human carrying my grandchild."  
"Hello" Kagome said weakly, this woman scared her more than Sesshomaru.  
"Well I can't say you look like much, but then again sake seems to make even the ugliest creature beautiful."  
Kagome just stared at her in shock.  
"Cat got your tongue? Please tell me you're not incompetent as well as plain."  
"No I'm not! I will have you know that I passed high school with good grades!" Kagome snapped.  
Seiba in a flash held the woman's chin roughly looking into her face.  
"I see now why my son broke your wrist, seems you have no respect for your betters."  
"What he did was cruel." Kagome said spitefully.  
"Maybe so, it goes against our Inu nature to harm a woman carrying a pup but I guess you are a special case and require some physicality to help you learn your place. The fact my grandchild, even if it's a mere half breed is inside you is the only reason you live." Seiba then released her and walked away. Tears began sliding down Kagome's face as she watched her walk away. She felt so alone and unprotected.

* * *

"Mother."  
"Though what you did was against the Inu way, I don't blame you for breaking that filth."  
Sesshomaru looked up and stared at his mother.  
"What did she do now?"  
"She snapped at me after I asked if she was also incompetent as well as plain."  
Sesshomaru smirked at his mother's expression, she was never snapped at by anyone other than her son and his father and it looked like she hasn't taken it well when the human snapped at her.  
"Oh." He said raising an eyebrow.  
"She didn't back down so I had to put her in her place. How much sake did you drink to stoop so low as to rut with that?" She hissed bitterly.  
"What did you do?" He asked slightly frowning and ignoring her last remark.  
"I didn't hurt her if that is what you are suggesting I can control my temper unlike you son, I merely stated the fact she still living is due to the pup she carries."  
"Very well." He said closing the subject.

* * *

Kagome was sitting in the sitting room outside of her bedchamber crying into her pillow. Her injuries hurt even more with her body shuddering violently as she muffled her sobs in the rich fabric. She felt so alone. She missed Sango and Miroku. She missed Shippo and Misuki. However she didn't miss InuYasha, he had beaten her and put her baby in danger. She hated him. She hated it here. She felt alone and abused. Sesshomaru had broken her wrist to go with the broken ribs InuYasha had given her. His mother wanted her dead. Her hand went to her still flat stomach, she felt another flutter maybe her child was trying to calm her. Then she felt her stomach flip and she ran to the feudal era's equivalent to a bathroom and violently emptied her stomach contents. Tameka returning from collecting herbs heard the woman purge and sought out some mint leaves for her.

"Chew on these, it will help." Tameka said handing the pale woman the mint.  
"Thank you."  
"It will pass when you get past the first few months."  
"I know, I've been pregnant before."  
"Oh? How old is your child?"  
Kagome began being sick again and Tameka set off forgetting her question to get the woman some cool water. She ran into Sesshomaru who screwed up his nose at her, he could smell vomit on her.  
"Kagome is suffering sickness from the pup, I'm fetching her some water to help her."  
"Hn" Tameka watched as he walked away.

* * *

Kagome heard someone enter the room and she thought it was Tameka, and she was sick again it wasn't until she looked up that she saw that it was Sesshomaru. He was gazing at her with a stern look in his golden eyes.  
"You're not well."  
"Stating the obvious, no I'm not." She almost growled.  
Sesshomaru looked at her. She was bruised and had broken bones. She was pregnant and weak. Yet she still was being rude to him knowing full well he could instantly end her life. The woman was mad. Yet this quality drew him to her.  
"Priestess is it wise to continue to irritate me with your uncouth mouth?"  
She just glared at him before being sick again.  
"Must be like its dad." She muttered wiping her mouth.  
He raised an eyebrow to her.  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah, because its making me suffer."  
She hadn't meant to be harsh, she already loved the baby inside her, but she couldn't help but fire some venom at the child's father. She didn't think it would hurt him as it wasn't like he cared for her but she was wrong. Her words had struck him like his poison whip. She despised him, he thought. She despised him for getting her pregnant and breaking her not just physically. And though he couldn't condone his actions, it hurt to hear her say that. It hurt him more than it should of. He turned and walked away without even looking at her. It only made him feel guilty seeing her crumpled on the ground reeking of vomit. Her sadness made him sad. He stopped in the corridor as he suddenly realised. He really cared for the human.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Blood**

After she was finished purging, she went and lay down on her bed. She felt wretched. Morning sickness wasn't this violent with her stillborn son. But then again this child had more demon within it so maybe that was the cause of her sickness. She should of felt bad for what she said to Sesshomaru, but she didn't. He kept hurting her despite her carrying his child. He broke her wrist to make a point. Accused her of endangering their child. Her comment was nothing compared to the pain he had inflicted on her. Touching her stomach again she thought she could feel a slight bump. She opened her kimono and gasped. Where she was a moment ago flat, she now had a small bump. Tameka had returned and handed her the water.  
"Wow, that came from nowhere." Tameka frowned.  
Pregnancy was gradual, a bump just can't appear where a moment ago it was flat. Then Tameka felt it, a small demonic aura. The pup wasn't a half breed. After seeing to Kagome she ran into her lords chambers without knocking. He was speaking to his mother and they both turned in surprise to Tameka's abrupt entrance. Before any of them could reprimand the healer she blurted out.  
"The pup isn't a half breed."

Seiba was the first to speak.  
"How do you know?"  
"After she had her bought of violent sickness, I went and got her water. When I returned a small bump had appeared where she had been flat. She looks three months pregnant rather than pretty much one month. Then I felt the pups demonic aura, and it was not one of a half breed."  
"How can this be?" Seiba whispered, hope glistening in her eyes.  
"Can she feel the aura?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"She didn't seem to. I believe her spiritual powers have failed to pick up what is inside her." Tameka said looking down.  
"So I may have a full blooded grandchild." Seiba smiled.  
"How will a human handle being pregnant with a full demon?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"I wish I knew, this has never happened before. Her body will be pushed to its limits and I imagine the birth will be dangerous for her, but the pup is what matters correct? If she dies it won't matter. She is human." Said Seiba cutting in before Tameka could speak.  
Sesshomaru struggled to keep his face clear of emotion. He felt a pain in his chest at the idea of leaving her to die after his pup caused her to haemorrhage and bleed out. But his mother was right, she was just a human.  
"Lord, I believe she will be able to do it." Tameka said observing Seiba's smirk.  
Seiba had seen the emotional turmoil the idea of the human dying had play out on his face. He couldn't hide from his mother. He cared for the human, she could see that in his eyes. Apparently even the mighty Sesshomaru suffered from his father's weakness when it came to human women. Pain stabbed at her heart over InuTashio's betrayal but she hid it from her face. She could hide her feelings better than her son could.

* * *

Tameka was doing some reading in the library looking for information on how a human priestess could have a full blooded demon child. When she found what she was looking for she gasped. It hadn't happened ever but there was a warning for priestesses who would mate with a demon. A priestess is meant to kill demons. But should a priestess mate with a demon, and then she would be punished by the gods by losing her spiritual powers as her pregnancy progressed and would birth a full blooded demon. The birth would see her lose the last part of her powers and she would be left just an ordinary human. This is what was making Kagome so sick, she was losing her powers. That's why she couldn't sense the pup's aura. And the fact she was having a full blooded demon pup her pregnancy wouldn't be nine months. It would only be four months like an Inu demoness. That's why her bump sprung up so quickly.

Tameka had told Sesshomaru and his mother of the information she had found and the fact Kagome was now sleeping as on her way to the study Tameka had checked in on the girl. Sesshomaru was pleased he wouldn't have a half breed not that it would have mattered to him anyway he was already attached, but it bothered him it would cost Kagome her spiritual powers.  
"Sesshomaru darling, aren't you pleased? Only you could find a human capable of bearing you a full blooded pup, the first born by a human. That will be forever remembered in the millennia to come." Seiba cooed at her son.  
"Hn"  
"That is not a response, it is just lazy. Address me properly." She scolded.  
"I gain a full blooded heir, and she loses her powers."  
"Son you would be wise not to develop feelings for this human whore. Humans are dirty and live tiny insignificant lives. You are a Lord, the Lord of the West and you are also an Inu. Have some pride, don't show the same weakness as your father and idiot half brother. Tolerate her as I do for she carries your pup but leave it at that."  
Sesshomaru merely nodded and gestured that his mother and Tameka could leave his study to give him some peace. He cared for Kagome, despite her being arrogant and rude. It seemed like she was the one making all the sacrifices, for a mistake –no he wouldn't call it that, for a single night that made them parents to be. He wanted this pup and couldn't wait to meet him or her. He would never call that night a mistake. It was wonderful how everything had worked out. He had accepted the fact his child was to be a half breed and had begun to care and become protective over it, and now he was getting a full demon heir. The only thing that marred it was the fact Kagome would lose her powers, and try as he might to deny it her happiness mattered to him.

* * *

Kagome woke a few hours after falling to sleep, it was still dark out but she imagined sunrise would be soon. She didn't feel sick but she chewed on some of the mint leaves Tameka had left for her as her mouth felt gross from purging so much. She decided to go to the library and she went to the table where a book lay open. She gave it a quick glance but then did a double take when she registered what she was skim reading. Someone had been researching if she would be able to bear a full blooded demon, and this book said she could, at the cost of her powers. As it was a crime for a priestess to mate with a demon, so the offspring would take the mothers powers and become a full demon. The mother would be left to be a plain mortal. And should she get pregnant again, she would have half breeds. She kept reading while holding her small bump. She was going to lose her powers forever. But she didn't mind, so long as her child was healthy. It seemed full demon blood could withstand her powers where half demon blood couldn't. That's why she and InuYasha's son died and her pregnancy with Sesshomaru's baby was going to be fine. She sighed sadly. Man my life is complicated.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Smile**

Sesshomaru walked into library and saw what Kagome was reading. Apparently Tameka was in such a rush she didn't put the book away.  
"You know."  
She looked up at him and nodded.  
"You are okay with this?"  
She looked down to where her hand rested on her bump and smiled.  
"As long as the baby –pup is okay, then it doesn't matter what it costs me."  
He looked at her and inclined his head at her. He had no doubt she would do anything for the pup, even if it cost her life.  
"I apologise for breaking your wrist."  
She looked up at him, her smile gone.  
"That was cruel, haven't I been broken enough?"  
He looked at her, and she could see the tiniest look of guilt before he closed his emotions off and his eyes went back to their cold and bored stare.  
"You are correct you have suffered enough, but not all of your suffering was from my hand."  
"Let's just forget about it." She said with a small smile.  
His hand touched hers where it rested on her swelling belly, and they both looked at each other and smiled small smiles. Kagome began to feel more at ease, at least they were taking baby steps to try get along.

* * *

"Miroku!"  
The monk cringed when he heard his wife scream his name, unfortunately for him it wasn't from pleasure. After the birth of their son Itachi, she had been moody and sleep deprived from the night feedings. The twin girls Ino and Kae where trying to help all they could but they were still young and often got in their mothers way. Their brother Maki wasn't taking to not being the youngest anymore well and was doing all he could to try get his mothers attention. Sango was overwhelmed with dealing with three kids and an infant all day. Miroku after a hard day of 'exorcisms' just wanted to rest but alas Sango had other ideas.  
"Change Maki, and get him to eat. The girls have finished and are bathing before bed. I want to feed Itachi in peace and with Maki jumping all over me I can't!" She ordered.  
Miroku grabbed his son and did his wife's wishes there would be hell if he didn't.  
His thoughts went to Kagome as he watched his beautiful wife feed their infant. How her new pregnancy must be hard on her, only a year after losing her last baby. They had only had one letter from her since she had left battered on Ah-Un. And she hadn't said much. Sango missed her a lot, and as did he. Maybe he would write to her again and ask if she could come and visit. Sango needed a break.

* * *

Kagome lay on the grass in the garden enjoying the sun on her face and the wind blowing the tendrils of her hair across her cheek. She still felt alone, but it was bearable. Maybe she could make an effort and her and Sesshomaru would get along. Maybe she would be killed after the birth of their child. She didn't know what the future held for her. All she could do was think of the present and live in the now. Today was a good day. She hadn't been sick at all and she felt more at peace than she had previously. Sesshomaru had allowed her to have breakfast in his study with him, and though it had mostly been silent she didn't mind. He allowed her to spend time in the gardens as he could smell in the air rain would come the next day so she may as well enjoy the sun. She stroked her belly and smiled when she felt a flutter. The sun disappeared and she looked up to see what was blocking the sun, a tall Sesshomaru was looking down at her.  
"Hello." It was the only thing she could think of to say.  
"How do fare?"  
"Well." She said smiling broadly at him, she was in such a good mood she couldn't help it.  
That smile made his heart skip a beat, she was pretty even more so when she smiled.  
She held her hand out and at first Sesshomaru just stared at her blankly.  
"You are supposed to take it, and help me up." She said giggling slightly.  
He reached out and took her hand, it was warm and soft, and he pulled her up.  
Once she was up she thanked him, hyper aware of how close she was to him. His hand had been warm though she had thought he would be cold and was much surprised when she felt it wasn't. As she was about to move away she stopped and made a small noise. Sesshomaru looked at her and a flash of concern flashed through his eyes. The concern went as soon as he saw her bright smile. She quickly grabbed his hand and placed it to her belly where her hand had been. He felt a small thump against his hand. His head snapped up as he looked at her for an explanation.  
"The baby is kicking for the first time." She said softly, she could see the wonder in his eyes when he looked back at her stomach and it touched her.

* * *

Sesshomaru was in awe, he could feel his pup kicking his hand it was the most amazing experience he had to date. He looked at Kagome and saw her softened expression, and he felt himself soften further. By impulse he reached his other hand not on her belly and stroked her face from her temple to her jaw line. She didn't flinch as he expected her to. She just leaned her face into his hand and they stayed like that for what seemed like forever before Sesshomaru took his hand back and went off to whatever it was a lord such as he did. Kagome smiled as she watched him go. Yes today was truly a great day indeed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter - Pain**

Two and a half months had past and Kagome was almost ready to pop so to speak. As the weeks went by she grew bigger and now she looked like she was nine months pregnant. Her back had begun to ache and everyday she felt weaker as the baby grew larger and slowly took away her powers. She found it hard to sleep and couldn't ever get comfortable. Her breasts were swollen and tender and she flinched at the idea of a newborn suckling from them and the pain she would feel. The only upside was that she and Sesshomaru were on good terms. She ate breakfast with him every morning, and it was still mostly in silence but it had become routine for her. When they did speak they were civil and if she was lucky he would brush her cheek with his hand, of touch her swelling belly. Each time he had done so her heart had fluttered. She put it down to her pregnancy hormones. There was no way she could sanely have feelings for the 'Killing Perfection'.

* * *

Sesshomaru on the other hand had been in hell the past two and a half months. He battled with himself over the feelings he was developing for the human. He would lose against logic and touch her face. He didn't feel bad for touching her belly because he was the one who put the bump there, he would touch it if he wished. His mother hadn't gone home and he had to deal with her constant presence and whining. She was convincing him to kill the human after she gave birth and to just tell his son or daughter that his mother had died after childbirth due to bleeding out. Sesshomaru had balked at the idea refusing to lie to his child and heir. Seiba had then made the point that she was human she had nothing to offer the infant. Sesshomaru didn't want to lie to his pup, but he also didn't want to end Kagome's life. He knew it would be best as she was becoming a weakness to him, but by being his weakness he couldn't bring himself to do it. Little did he know, his mother planned to go ahead and kill her anyway despite his objections.

* * *

Seiba waltzed into the library and looked for a book on poisons. She knew the one she seeked to make would poison the blood and get pumped around by the heart. Should the heart beat faster in the case of say labour, then the poison will travel fast and the woman would die. She found what she was looking for and tucked the book up her kimono, she had some cooking to do.

* * *

Kagome sent another letter of to Sango and Miroku. As much as she missed them she wasn't going to go see them until after she gave birth. She didn't feel like travelling when she felt a big as a rhino. It was hard for her to ignore the pleas of her friends and not go visiting. But she was comfortable where she was and felt here was where she needed to be. She needed to be there to see Sesshomaru. She frowned as she watched the bird fly away, she didn't like how much she cared for him. But then again she was pregnant, and it had to be the hormones. Deep down she knew hormones weren't to blame, her heart was.

* * *

InuYasha walked through the forest in a daze. It had been so long since he had seen her, and try as he might he couldn't forget her. Her image was burnt into his thoughts. He constantly thought of her, and the tiny bundle they buried. Had their son lived they would still be together, and they would have played with their son and life would have been perfect. It hurt to be so close to happily ever after and then have it torn from you. He wanted to hurt his brother, choke the life from him but in doing that then he would only be hurting her more than he already had. Sesshomaru had taken the life he was meant to live.

* * *

Kagome was uncomfortable, tired and swollen. She hadn't made it this far the last time and this was all new to her. She didn't enjoy the end of pregnancy at all and all she had to look forward to was the pain of labour. Lucky her. She was sitting in the feudal era's idea of a tub and feeling the lightest she had for a while. The heat was nice and soothing her sore muscles. She felt awkward in the tub, feeling like a whale but the heat was worth it. She thought of the soon coming birth and tears filled her eyes. She would not be a priestess, and she hoped she would live if not just to see her baby's face just once.

* * *

Sesshomaru was busy thinking in his study tapping the desk with his claws. His mother would no doubt kill Kagome after giving birth, despite him telling her it wasn't going to happen. He should let her do it so he didn't have to. The blood wouldn't be on his claws, but his mothers and he hated her already and hating her more was only making the idea more favourable. But could he do it? Could he sit back and let his mother kill Kagome?

"Ouch."  
Kagome hunched over in the bath. A sharp pain had just tightened her belly for a few seconds and then it went way. It was beginning.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen- The beginning**

Kagome managed to get out of the bath and place a robe on. Her contractions were still far enough apart that she could move around, she had a few hours of this at least before things got serious. The contractions where harsher than the ones she had felt with her stillborn son, but then again she had made it to full term and was birthing a full blooded demon. She went and sought out Tameka, only stopping briefly when a contraction hit.  
"Tameka its time." She said when she found the healer in the herb garden.  
"Ohh quickly let's get you inside." Tameka said. On their way inside she instructed the guard to inform the lord and his mother that the heir was on its way out.  
Once they reached the birthing room Kagome took a seat as Tameka prepared a raspberry leaf tea to help with the labour.  
"Have your waters broke?"  
"No."  
"How long are the contractions?"  
"About 30 seconds and ten minutes apart." Kagome guestimated.  
Kagome took the tea handed to her and drank it slowly savouring the taste. This was the last peaceful moment she would have in the next few hours.

* * *

"My lord the heir is on its way." The palace guard announced, when he found the lord with his mother in the audience room. Seiba grimaced she thought she had more time, the human wasn't due for another week or so.  
"Son I should like to go see how she is doing." Seiba stated.  
"Very well." Sesshomaru had no problems with his mother being there while Kagome was in labour, it was once the heir was born he should be worried for Kagome's safety around his mother.

* * *

Seiba quickly went to her rooms and grabbed the poison she was brewing. It needed another day to be at its peak, but then again Kagome was a human a small amount should be enough to kill her and leave the child unharmed as it didn't pass through the placenta. She tucked it into her Kimono and headed to the birthing suite. Once she entered she saw a peaceful scene, Kagome sipping tea and talking with Tameka the only sign she was in labour was the grimace that swept across her face when a contraction hit, it was still early labour. This was good.  
"Human you seem to be handling this well." Seiba said taking a seat next to her.  
"It is still early."  
"Kagome, would you like me to bring in a birthing tub? The heat of the water is said to help." Tameka asked taking Kagome's gaze from Sesshomaru's mother. Seiba took this chance and slipped the poison into the tea Kagome had set down before her attention had been claimed by the healer whose back was turned as she was placing linen on the bed for the birth.  
"That would be kind, thank you" Kagome said with a small smile.  
"Sesshomaru told me to inform you that it is the Inu way to not have males present in the birthing room. So he will see the child once you are done."  
Kagome just looked at her and picked up her tea and since it was cooler now she downed the whole lot. Putting the cup back down she began to think of Sesshomaru. She hoped being parents would bring them to be friends though her heart wanted more. They had come along way and she wanted to get along for their child.

* * *

Sesshomaru was pacing in his chambers. He had excused himself from his duties and was deep in thought. Soon he would be a father. Was he ready to be a dad? Would Kagome survive the birth? What of his mother and her plans to end her life? Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. Since when did he begin to take the back seat and just watch things as they happened? He would take matters into his own hands rather than waiting to see where things went. He set off to wait outside the birthing chamber to think on what he planned to do about everything.

* * *

Two hours had passed and Kagome's labour had increased rapidly. She was growing weaker by the second and was burning with a fever. Seiba had left not long after her visit, she had said as much as she wanted to see the human pain she had better things to do and had walked off to give her son an update. Not long after Seiba left Kagome's fever had started and now it was raging. Tameka had placed countless washcloths with cool water on her forehead to cool the girl down but her heat had dried them after ten or so minutes. Her contractions were a minute long and were every three minutes. She was barely getting over one and being hit with another. Her breathing became laboured and sweat dripped off of her now naked body as she lay on the bed panting. Tameka had put it all down to the fact she was losing her powers, little did she know the majority of the girls pain and fever was due to the poison being pumped through her veins with her elevated heart rate.

* * *

Sesshomaru had sent another healer in, Jin to assist Tameka after Tameka had updated him with the girls labour. He felt helpless as she told him of her fever and that it shouldn't be long now. He had become increasingly worried and thought an extra pair of hands would help since he couldn't himself. He began pacing outside of the birthing chamber, she would get through this. Gods please. She just had to.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen – The circle of life**

Kagome was panting as her vision began blurring. Something was wrong. This can't all be due to her losing her powers. Something wasn't right.  
"Tameka something isn't right." She rasped through another contraction. They were so close together she knew she would get the urge to push soon. Her body was so weak she didn't know if she could do it. Jin was preparing more tea and went to clean Kagome's cup when she noticed a foul powder at the bottom of the cup. She sniffed it and realised it was poison.  
"Tameka what did you do?" Jin said in shock turning to face the startled healer.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Her tea cup, there is the remains of poison!" Jin exclaimed.  
Tameka walked over and inspected the cup and her hand flew to her mouth. Jin knew by her surprise that it hadn't been Tameka who had poisoned the girl. But then who?  
"The lord's mother." Tameka whispered. She had been the only other person who had been in the birthing room. Jin gasped. How were they going to tell the lord?  
Kagome let out her first scream of pain and they rushed to her side, the lord would have to wait she needed them now.

* * *

Sesshomaru had heard Kagome's first scream and he felt it in his heart. Labour didn't sound fun and he was told that it was very painful. If birthing a full demon pup bothered demonessess then he could only imagine how much pain a human would go through doing the same thing. He looked down to what was in his hand, it was a blue crescent moon rattle that he had as a child and his father before him etc. It looked so small and he wondered how small his pup would be. He wanted to be a good dad, teach his pup how to fight, how to read and write mostly just how to be a good ruler when the time would come. Sesshomaru wondered what the pup would look like, since the pup wouldn't be a half breed. Would the pup have any of Kagome's features? Kagome. What would he do about her.

* * *

""I need to push!" Kagome half rasped half screamed.  
"Sorry love you can't yet you have to dilate another half centimetre otherwise you risk tearing." Jin soothed as Tameka began applying hot cloths to Kagome's perineum to help stretch it for when the pup came to try and prevent tearing. Kagome couldn't fight the urge much longer her body was screaming at her to push. She felt herself fading fast, she needed to birth the baby so it would be okay. Her body was weaker than it had ever been and she knew it would be a miracle if she got through this with her life. Her body was on fire and her vision looked like see was seeing in vinaigrette. What she didn't know was that the poison had made its way all through her body and it was killing her, she would die. She would have a chance to see her baby's face just once then she would leave the earth. Had the poison been stronger she would have perished already and the child cut out from her.  
"You can push now love! Push!" Tameka commanded and Kagome braced herself and pushed down growling in the effort. She leaned forward in the action and threw herself back onto the pillow and waited for the contraction to urge her to push. She felt another coming on and leaned forward and pushed again as best as she could. She pushed ten or so times before she heard Tameka say she could see the head crowning and only two or so pushes and she would be done. Kagome could see her powers leaving her with each push. The room filled with tiny purple orbs of what were her spiritual powers that come from her chest each time she pushed. Kagome was so weak it was pure instinct as a mother to keep going. Tameka sounded like she was talking under water, all Kagome could hear was the irregular pounding of her heart.  
"Push!"  
Kagome pushed down growling like a feral dog with the effort.  
"Okay we have the head, one more push to get the shoulders through and your done love." Tameka soothed. Despite her care of the perineum Kagome had torn with pushing the head out, so she placed a warm washcloth over it to help preventing it tearing more and to help soothe the wound.  
"One more, you can do it. PUSH!" Jin urged as she held the girls hand.  
Kagome put the last of all the energy she had and pushed for her baby's life. She felt a slithering sensation then heard crying. A bright purple glow came from her chest and she felt the last of her powers leave her body, she wasn't a priestess anymore. She had expelled the child from her body. And her baby was alive, its cries like music to her ears.  
"A boy Kagome." Tameka smiled as she handed the baby onto Kagome's chest.  
When Kagome looked at him her heart melted. He was perfect. He had a blue crescent on his forehead and two sets of magenta stripes like his father. He had short fine silver hair and golden eyes filled with dislike for being removed from his warm womb. His magenta markings were on his wrists, hips and ankles. He was truly perfect and was the image of his father. She didn't care she couldn't see herself in him, he was her son and she loved him more than anything. She held his hand and admired his sort claws, she was taking in as much as she could of him as she would pass the placenta soon and she was feeling faint like her life was being ebbed away from her. The purple orbs disappeared the sight calming the baby into ceasing to cry.

* * *

Sesshomaru could smell the blood, her blood and it was making him angry. What was going on in there? He could hear screaming and growling but his mother warned him not to go in there as you cannot remove some images from your memory. His mother had checked up on him every hour until the very end of the labour when she went to prepare the nursery for the heir, she took the rattle from him and went to place it in the bassinet. When he heard the faint cries of his pup his heart skipped a beat. He was a father, she had done it. He wanted to see his child he had the overwhelming urge to hold the infant close and smell his scent and rub his own on the pup. Seeing his mother wasn't around he opened the thick doors and walked right in, breaking the rules as he was meant to wait to be summoned after the clean up. At first he was assaulted by the scent of blood and other body fluids and when he adjusted he looked over to the bed where Kagome lay, she was cradling their child and cooing at the pup.  
"My lord, you have a son." Jin said soberly.  
"Why are you sad, this is a great day for the west, the west has an heir an better yet he is a boy!"  
""My lord look at this." Tameka handed him the cup.  
"Does she know?" He said, his heart had dropped seeing the remnants of poison in her cup.  
"No." Jin said.  
Sesshomaru looked over at the human girl who was pale and sweating. Her heart was slowing and soon she would be dead. He walked over to her with the kindest expression he could muster.  
"May I see my son?"  
Kagome smiled a weak smile and un-wrapped the infant who was now just taking in his new world with wide open eyes. Sesshomaru heart swelled with pride, his son looked just like him. He held a hand as Kagome did and breathed in his sons scent. He was a full demon indeed. He had made this amazing tiny pup, with Kagome's help and he was perfect.  
"Look after him, and care for him for me? Love him for me?" Kagome said sadly.  
"What do you mean, and of course he is my son."  
"I know that I am dying. But I got my wish that if I was to die, I would see his face just once. At least I get the chance to tell him I love him before I go."  
Her words tied his heart in a knot, she knew yet she was just glad to see her pup just once before departing.  
"You don't know that for certain."  
"A kind thing to say but we both know it's true, as do they." She gestured to the healers who were crying knowing there was nothing they could do for her. They had to assist the labour and didn't have the chance to find and brew the required herbs to save her. And the labour had quickly spread the poison meaning any effort would have been in vain.  
Sesshomaru placed his other hand on her face, pain just faintly clear in his eyes.  
"Our son needs his mother."  
Tears slipped down her face, she felt her eyes begin to get heavy. She knew it wouldn't be long.  
"Just make sure you tell him every day that I love him. And I'm sorry I couldn't be there for him but I'll watch over him always."  
Sesshomaru knew in that instant he needed her, not just to raise his son but he himself needed her. She had slowly made her way into his heart just to be ripped away. Yet he couldn't bring himself to say that he cared.

* * *

"Akihiko." Kagome softly.  
Sesshomaru looked at her quizzically.  
"Akihiko shall be his name, it means bright prince."  
"A fitting name for the heir to the west." He gave her a small smile.  
Kagome kissed the top of her sons head, and smiled at look the infant gave her as she had given him a fright.  
"Sorry little one, little Akihiko. It's time for mommy to go now. Though I hope in your heart you will always remember how much I love you, for I love you with all I have. I shall watch over you and I look forward to watching you grow into a fine man. Be good to your father. I will miss you every second that I'm gone. Live long and well my son."  
She turned back to Sesshomaru and gave him a smile he would remember forever.  
"Take care of our son. I shall watch over you too. The past months have been challenging on us but I've grown to care for you, try as I might to deny it. I hope you have a good life Sesshomaru try to remember you're the only parent Akihiko has so don't be reckless. I'll see you again one day. Until then."  
Her hand reached up and stroked his markings. Then her heart slowed further and ceased beating. She gave a peaceful sigh and let out the last breath she would expel. Akihiko began to cry. She was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you for all your amazing reviews. This story it will take Sesshomaru longer to fully realize and act on his feelings towards Kagome as i want to keep him as rough as he is in the series. Rin did begin to open his heart in the final act so Sesshomaru is capable of caring and feeling for another.**

**Chapter eighteen - Exile**

Sesshomaru looked at the girl in the bed. No. No she couldn't die. She had just told him she cared for him something he meant to say to her but his pride prevented him. Now she was dead and she would never know. She still held her sons hand, but the hand she had used to stroke his face had began to fall. Sesshomaru had grabbed it and held it to his face. He wanted to hold her to him, he wasn't ready to let go. No. This wasn't right. Akihiko still cried though he wasn't old enough to produce tears. Sesshomaru let a calming growl rattle through his chest to sooth the infant, who quickly ceased crying and looked up at his father. Sesshomaru couldn't see any of Kagome in him, but could smell part of her smell in his scent. His hand went to Tenseiga. He had to bring her back. Would the sword allow him? He let go of her hand and he unsheathed the sword.  
"Tenseiga please." He said pointing it at the girl.  
Nothing. The sword didn't pulse and Sesshomaru was growing angry. He tightened his grip and roared scaring his son to the point the infant couldn't muster a cry.  
"TENSEIGA BEND TO MY WILL, BRING HER BACK!"  
Jin and Tameka hugged each other in fear they had never had they seen the lord so angry.  
Still nothing. Sesshomaru lowered his sword in grief. He the almighty lord couldn't bring her back.  
Then he felt the sword pulse and looked down to see his son touch the blade with one small hand. He was glad the sword couldn't cut the living otherwise he would have injured his pup by not thinking and allowing the swords blade near his son. He could see the netherworld pallbearers and softly removing his sons grip from the sword he struck them down.  
Jin and Tameka feared for how close the sword got to the infant but the lord had insured the blade didn't hit his son. They stared in awe when they saw Kagome's chest rise and fall. She was alive.

* * *

Sesshomaru took his son from the now sleeping girl she needed to rest, giving birth and then dying due to poison would take it out of anyone. Turning to the still hugging Jin and Tameka he inwardly sighed seeing their fear for the infant, he would never put his son in danger.  
"Clean up this room and make sure she is cleaned and made comfortable. No-one is to enter this room besides myself. Send one of you to get me when she wakes. I need to speak to my mother."  
The healers gulped as they watched him leave, they now knew he cared for the human. He wouldn't have acted so at her death if he didn't. They also knew that he had figured out it was his mother responsible for her death. They once would have thought it weakness for a demon lord such as himself to care for a human. But after he had brought Rin into the palace they saw it made him stronger as he wanted to protect her with all he had. And so after seeing the courage the human showed during her labour they had no ill will toward her or the fact he cared for her.

* * *

Cradling his son in one arm he wasn't surprised to see his mother waiting in the nursery a small room adjacent to his bedroom. It had no door so it was like an extra part to his room. He had always had it empty knowing what its use in the future would be for, and he had to admit it looked better filled with a bassinet and other things for his son. Her smile brightened when she saw her son approach with her grandchild and she got up from the chair she was sitting in.  
"Well does the west have a girl or a boy for an heir?" She asked barely containing her excitement.  
"A son, his mother named him Akihiko."  
Seiba frowned slightly, she made it through the labour and birthed the child rather than him being cut out.  
"His mother?" She innocently inquired.  
"Is resting."  
Seiba was not thrilled, how did the human survive the poison? Or hadn't it taken her yet? Maybe she had prepared it wrong and hadn't dried the powder enough. It still needed more work. She inwardly sighed as she held her hands out to hold her grandchild and Sesshomaru growled at her.  
"I only wish to hold my grandchild." She huffed. Her son's protective instincts had obviously kicked in.  
"It was discovered that Kagome had been poisoned during her labour. Tameka and Jin said she did well to get through the labour for her son."  
"Poisoned?" Seiba inquired looking the very picture of innocence, though her son knew better.  
"Mother don't insult my intelligence I know it was you."  
"How dare you accuse me of this! She is a human whether she was poisoned or not shouldn't be an issue she is nothing. She is a pathetic excuse for a living creature." Seiba hissed.  
Sesshomaru uncovered his son and positioned him so his mother could see the infant.  
"She is the human who gave me my son and heir." Sesshomaru growled.  
Seiba's heart melted when she saw the infant he looked just as Sesshomaru did, she reached out to touch the boy's face when he was quickly covered up and removed from her view.  
"You are banished from the palace mother. Your actions could have cost me my son not just his mother. You're lucky I don't just kill you."  
"What? You ungrateful pup I am your mother! You would banish me over a human no less? You truly are your fathers son." She spat.  
"You have an hour to leave before you will be escorted out." And with that Sesshomaru left the room with his son. He went to his study and ordered his most trusted servant Haru to begin sending out birth notices to the other lords and Rin who would tell the slayer and monk.

* * *

Seiba had begun packing and was thinking furiously. What did Sesshomaru mean when he said she nearly cost him his son and not just his mother. Had the human died? That would mean he brought her back with his father's dam sword. But he knew it could only bring back life once. Should she die again then she would be gone forever. Her son had hated humans until he saved that child. The child that taught him compassion and love. She had tolerated his relationship with the child as she seemed more like a pet than a person in Seiba's eyes. And if Rin kept him happy like a puppy would a child then she had no issue. She did however have an issue with him growing feelings for the mother of his child. If he should grow to love her he would want to mate with her and the west would be the laughing stock of the land with a powerless human ruling alongside her son. No. She wouldn't allow this to happen. She would go home to her palace and honour her exile, but she would find a way to end that human's life.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: These next few chapters i hope you all wont find boring but good things do take time. Though Sesshomaru had admitted to himself he cares for Kagome they are both now new parents and the next few chapters will concentrate of their new roles as parents and how they manage to co-parent together. As any new parent would know a newborn takes up all your time and thoughts. ******

Chapter nineteen - New

Kagome awoke expecting to feel pain, but there was none. Was she really dead? Her eyes slowly opened and she looked around for her son. He wasn't there. Her breasts tingled when she thought of him and her need to feed him. Did this mean she lived? She closed her eyes again and sighed.  
"Kagome, you are awake?" Tameka enquired.  
Yes she was alive, thank the gods.  
"I am, where is my son?"  
"With his father, his mother poisoned your tea and you died but the lord brought you back with the Tenseiga." Tameka said bluntly not wishing to go into a big explanation.  
"I want to see Akihiko."  
"Let me get you cleaned up and bathed then I'll take you to the lord's chambers to rest."  
Kagome nodded and accepted the woman's help. She sat placidly as she was washed as she thought of her son and his father. She had told Sesshomaru she cared, knowing she would die and wouldn't have to face him again until his own death. And she didn't regret it. She had seen the softness in his eyes. He cared also, whether he knew it or not. She just hoped they could be closer, if not for their son's sake.

* * *

Once she was bathed she was given rag's for the after birth bleeding and was dressed in a kimono that allowed for easy breastfeeding. They lead her down to Sesshomaru's room and held the door open for her she entered the exquisite room holding her breathe in awe. He bed was huge, and was covered in fur pelt blankets. The bed had curtains of black silk that could be drawn for more privacy. There was a bookshelf with demon dogs carved into it that held his private collection of literature and scrolls. He had a recliner where one could read, it was red and black silk. He had a portrait of his father placed above the recliner and it was done so well you expected the dog to jump out of the canvas. She turned and saw balcony doors opened to show the sunset so he could go from his bed straight to check the weather. He had a rack for his swords next to his bed and a wooden body to hold his armour which was next to his armoire. She heard a small squeak and turned again to see a offset room and her heart melted. Sesshomaru was sitting in a chair covered in furs cradling his son and stroking his markings. Next to him was a bassinet filled with more furs and wooden box with a dog demon carved on it held linen for the child cloth nappies. A mobile hang over the crib with crescent moons and white demon dogs that were painted amazingly. She turned back to her son and noticed he was holding a blue crescent rattle in his wee hands and was staring contently at his father.

* * *

Sesshomaru knew when Kagome had walked into the room he just didn't want to take his eyes off his son yet. After looking around she walked up to him and held her hands out.  
"Can I? I need to feed him."  
Akihiko let out an angry wee growl, he wanted to be fed now he could smell his mother's milk with her being near.  
Sesshomaru got up from the chair and gestured for her to sit as he handed the bundle over to her.  
She didn't care Sesshomaru was there and released a breast and placed it in her son's awaiting mouth waiting for the pain when he began suckling. He quickly began suckling with urgency and she winced as her stomach cramped up. Sesshomaru stood and watched his hungry pup suckle for dear life.  
"Kagome you will stay in my rooms. I will allow you the use of my bed, and I shall sleep in my recliner. This way I can determine that no-one will harm you while you sleep."  
"Thank you but I can't keep you from your bed."  
"Do not argue with me, I don't wish to break any more of your bones for disobedience."  
Kagome gulped nervously.  
"Okay." She said quietly.  
He left the room and went to check on the birth notices to see if they had all been sent, leaving her alone with her son. After he was done feeding she burped him and held him close. He had gone to sleep full and warm and had the most peaceful expression on his face. She held one of his hands and breathed in his baby smell. Her son was perfect.

* * *

"Has my mother left yet?" Sesshomaru asked Haru as he walked into his study.  
"Yes and all the letters are done and sealed and being taken to the aviary to be sent as we speak."  
"Thank you. I have another task for you. I want you to write to Totosai and tell him of my son's birth. I wish for him to craft my son a sword. If you could tell him Tenseiga pulsed into action at my sons touch also, as I wish to know why."  
"I shall begin right away my lord." And Haru began his letter under his lord's request.  
Sesshomaru then set out to his audience room to see what headaches lay there.  
A rat demon had come requesting the right to become part of the palace guard, bragging of his strength. Sesshomaru had released his poison whip and cut him in half within seconds. The rat stared in shock before perishing.  
"If you were worthy of my guard you would have dodged that." The lord said walking away and shocking the others in the room. Those who also sought audiences decided to leave and come back another day. They valued their lives. And if Sesshomaru started an audience badly then it was only bound to get worse.

* * *

InuYasha stared at the palace in the distance. He knew if he went his brother would kill him. But he had just as much right to be there. He too was InuTashio's son. He had to see if Kagome was okay. He had hurt her in more ways than one and wanted to make amends. Sango and Miroku had told him to stay with them as she was due soon and didn't need the stress. But he had to clear his conscious. He had been determined until he saw the palace, and then he had begun doubting his actions. He didn't want to die, but he couldn't live without having the chance to say sorry. He would seek an audience with his brother and attempt to make things right. He just hoped his brother would let him live long enough to explain himself.

* * *

Kagome lay on the big bed on top of the furs with little Akihiko in just his cloth nappy who was enjoying the fur on his skin and was kicking his wee legs. Kagome giggled as she watched his squirm about learning to flail his limbs. He looked at his mother with big eyes which made her heart melt. She loved him so completely and he had only been on the earth not even a day. Sesshomaru entered the room and watched his son kick his wee legs.  
"He will catch a cold with no clothes on." Sesshomaru stated as he walked over to his sons wee armoire that he had servants put in whilst he was doing his duties and pulled out an outfit similar to his own minus the armour. He handed it to Kagome and she smiled at it.  
"He is warm in the furs, I was giving him some freedom to flail his limbs, but ill dress him now, after I feed him ill put him down and then I'll try getting some sleep."  
She placed the outfit on and let out a wee squeal, her son looked like a wee prince in his outfit.  
Sesshomaru gave a small smile his son indeed looked like a tiny ruler. Sesshomaru went and sat on the recliner and began reading his favourite scroll on supreme conquest as Kagome feed their son. After Akihiko had been burped his mother placed a kiss on his forehead and decided she would cuddle her son for a moment before placing him to sleep in his bassinet. She had quickly fallen asleep with her son tucked up in her arm. Sesshomaru glanced over and saw this and got up to remove his son and place him in his bassinet. He walked slowly and inhaled his son's scent deeply. When he put him in he wrapped the furs around him and tucked him up. After stroking a cheek he went back to his recliner, he would have to tell Kagome that his son was the west's heir and coddling him in bed wasn't going to help him to become strong. With one last glance toward his son, he allowed himself to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Kagome awoke very tired. Akihiko had woken every three hours to feed during the night and she was exhausted. Her nipples were chapped and she decided to ask Tameka if she had a salve for them as feeding was almost unbearable. She wondered when her son's fangs would come in as she hoped she wasn't still feeding then. Imagine the pain. She wasn't surprised to see Sesshomaru gone, he seemed like the early bird type. What she wasn't prepared for was walking to her son's crib and finding it empty. Panic gripped her as she raced to get dressed and she raced out the room. She tore into the dining room and let out a very audible sigh of relief to see her son next to his father in a small recliner. His father was eating at the table, looking down every bite to check on his son.  
"You were concerned?" Sesshomaru said not looking at Kagome.  
"I woke up to feed him and he wasn't there so yes I panicked." She huffed.  
"I am his father I am capable of caring for him, and as an heir of the west you shouldn't coddle him so much. He needs to grow up strong."  
"He is an infant who is a day old you tyrant. He needs love and devotion. Heir or no heir he is my son and ill raise him in a home of love, not power!" Kagome growled, angry at his words.  
"He is the heir to the west, love and coddling will not make him into a ruler. It will make him weak. He needs to stand on his own strength and not run to his parents when things get rough. All heir's are raised this way. You want a child to coddle have another one."  
"Is that how you were brought up?" Kagome said sadly, now she realised why he was so cold. He was raised this way. InuYasha was raised in love and the difference between the brothers was as visible as ying and yang. Sesshomaru growled menacingly at her, causing her to fall to her knee's at the intensity of it. Akihiko began to cry and Kagome got up and went to grab him. Sesshomaru's hand gripped her wrist he had broken.  
"Do not make me re-break this after it has healed. He is my son and my heir, you will not speak to me ever in that manner again when it comes to his raising." He released her and she scooped up her son and nearly ran out of the room.

* * *

Tears fell from her eyes as she fed her son, partly due to the pain but mostly due to her argument with Sesshomaru. He could be so kind, he had been the last weeks of her pregnancy and when she had died but now he was back to threats and hurting her. She knew he would never harm his son, he was gentle with him but he wanted to raise him to be like him. A ruler. She didn't want her son to be cold and brutal. She wanted him to be loving and kind. She wanted him to be able to say he loved his mother instead of hiding his feelings in fear of being weak. She hated Seiba more for being the reason her son was so cold. Kagome knew he felt but he hid it well. She wouldn't let that fate befall her son.

* * *

"Sango!"  
"Yes Rin?"  
"I just received word, Kagome has given birth a son named Akihiko!" Rin squealed in delight.  
"Oh that's wonderful ill go tell Miroku, did you tell Kohaku?"  
"Yes he is thrilled, he wants to get some practice in with Kagome's son."  
"Practice?" Sango said holding her breath.  
"I'm pregnant!" Rin announced smiling.  
It was Sango's turn to squeal as she held Rin close. She was going to be an aunty!  
"How far along?"  
"I'm about three months, Kohaku made me wait until now to announce it to be safe."  
Sango smiled her brother he made an amazing husband and cared for Rin well.  
"I am happy for you both. I'll go talk to my brother after speaking to Miroku. Have you told Sesshomaru yet?"  
"No, we are heading up that way tomorrow on Ah-Un so we get there within an hour instead of travelling for a few days, Kohaku doesn't want me getting to tired."  
"I wish we could go, but with four kids it is hard to travel with them all. I will talk to Miroku maybe we can get a carriage and travel up. I miss Kagome and I'd love to meet her son."  
"That would be great, who will tell InuYasha?"  
"We haven't seen him in awhile, I wouldn't know where he is."  
"I'm sure he will find out one way or another."  
Rin with a final hug with Sango went off to pack for her trip leaving Sango to go find her husband.

* * *

Sango found him with rice bales from the exorcism he performed in a neighbouring village. He proberly over charged a poor lord again. She greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.  
"Kagome had the baby, a boy named Akihiko."  
"A fitting name for a son of Sesshomaru's."  
"I was thinking we could get a carriage and two horses and travel there. It would be a good investment our family has grown and should we need to travel, having a carriage and horses would be a great help."  
Miroku frowned. That sounded like a lot of money.  
"Sango can we all not just fly on Kirara?"  
"No we won't all fit and that's not fair on Kirara." Sango exclaimed looking over at the two tailed cat demon.  
"Sango two horses and a carriage that sounds expensive."  
"It's for Kagome! And what you have now should be enough!"  
"Then what will we do for all our other expenses? The children will need new winter clothes. We will have repairs of the roof after winter with the rains and snow. Not to mention food for a large family."  
"We will manage you can do exorcisms on the road." Sango said in a dangerous tone signalling thing were going to get nasty if he didn't just agree with her.  
Miroku dropped his head and admitted defeat so he didn't wear Sango's displeasure.

* * *

Kagome had finished feed Akihiko and had wrapped him up as she wanted to go take him to the palace garden. She took a mat with her made from reeds to keep the cold away when she lay him on it under a tree. She kept the shawl on top of him to keep him warm lucky it was a nice day and the air was warm so he wouldn't be sucking in any freezing air into his wee lungs. She lay down with him and held a small hand as they watched the breeze move the leaves and branches. He seemed transfixed by it all, though she imaged he couldn't focus his eyes well yet.

* * *

Sesshomaru was sitting in his study and he glanced out the window to see Kagome lying on a mat with their bundled up son, looking at the tree's moving in the wind. She held one of his hands as she always did when she was with him. He knew she loved their son more than anything, but as much as he wanted to be overly affectionate to his son, he had to raise him to be a lord. She needed to learn this before he had to do something drastic such as send her away and get a wet nurse for his son. Regardless of how he felt about her, his lands where his heritage, he wouldn't have her ruin it by spoiling their child and dishonouring his father. No matter how he felt about her. A realisation he still hadn't told her, after being distraught when she died not having the opportunity to do so. After Akihiko's arrival they had clashed over his upbringing and he hadn't found himself compelled to tell her. He shook his head and turned his head back to the work he was doing.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I messed up and uploaded this chapter as twenty, so ive fixed it up so check out the new chapter twenty :), thanks again for the reviews guys it is so appreciated.**

Chapter twenty-One

"Kagome we need to talk."  
It was night and Sesshomaru had put Akihiko down to sleep in his bassinet before turning to speak.  
"Yes."  
"Our son is the heir to these lands, lands that have been in our family for generations. Each Inu heir worked hard to become strong to defend the lands and hold them over the centuries. He will not grow strong if you coddle him. He will rely on his parents and when we leave this earth where will that leave him? He will find someone else to depend on rather than himself. He needs to be strong in his own right."  
Kagome frowned and opened her mouth to argue but he cut her off.  
"You don't think I don't care for my son?! Because I don't shower him with affection?! I wish I could hold him as you do all the time but it is my job as a father to do what's best for him and his future lands."  
"He is my son too! After losing a baby I was blessed with Akihiko. The pain of losing a child is something I wouldn't wish on my worst enemies, so I keep my Akihiko close. I never want to lose him and I want him to know he is loved, and that he wasn't born for the sole purpose of ruling. He deserves a childhood. A childhood will not make him weak, nor being showered with love and affection!"  
"Kagome so help me I will banish you and you won't see our son again if you don't listen to me."  
Tears filled her eyes as she looked at her sons bassinet.  
"You would tear me away from my heart and soul?" She said quietly.  
He hated he had hurt her and caused her pain but he wouldn't back down on this. No matter how he cared for her.  
"Yes." He answered before walking away.

* * *

Sesshomaru had left for the night to patrol his lands, he had left Haru in charge to ensure that Kagome and Akihiko were protected. Kagome lay awake in bed listening to the soft sound coming from her son's bassinet. Silent tears rolled down her face at the prospect of being banished and never seeing her son again. She couldn't stop showing her son affection. But what could she do? She could take him and run away but once Sesshomaru found her he would kill her and take her son away. She could stop showing affection toward him and do it in secret but if she was caught she would be banished. Or she could just do what Sesshomaru asked and be miserable for the rest of her life. Either way it didn't end well. She was at a loss as to what to do. She felt her fondness of him ebb away. She cared for Sesshomaru, but lately he was making it hard for her to see why she did.

* * *

In the middle of the night Kagome had woken expecting Akihiko to want to feed as his cries woke her up around this time but it was silent, when she went to the crib she saw he was asleep though his face looked a little flushed. She felt his forehead and he was running a fever and felt moist from sweat. Panicked she tore him out of bed and rushed to the healer, not bothering to notify Haru as she was in a hurry.  
"Tameka he didn't wake for his feed and he is burning up with a fever." Kagome panted.  
Tameka took the child and began checking him over. The infant was hot to the touch and unresponsive. This kind of illness in demons is rare, as demons are immune to most illnesses. The few fevers demons could get where life threatening as they attacked the demonic aura and powers thus weakening the body. All Tameka could do for the infant was prepare a strength tonic and get his mother to try feed him regularly and hope that it would pass and he was strong enough to survive it which he was strong. When she told Kagome this she watched her slowly sink to the ground and burst into tears.  
"You mean to tell me that I could lose my son?"  
"That is a possible result but provided he is given the tonic and fed often to keep his fluids up he should be okay."  
"But you can't tell me for certain."  
"No, but I can assure you he is a strong wee boy and won't give up without a fight."  
Tameka sent Jin to tell Haru of the heirs condition and to get him to try seek out Sesshomaru who would be somewhere within the western lands. Kagome had taken her son back and was trying to get him to wake up to take the tonic and feed. He fed for a short while after downing the tonic and went back to sleep in his mother's arms.

* * *

Sesshomaru was on his way back when a messenger from the palace ran towards him. Once the messenger told him the message Sesshomaru raced back to the palace in his energy ball. Once there he raced to the infirmary, and almost ripped the door off when he tore in. He saw Kagome holding their son with tears in her eyes and the scent of fear radiating off of her. He turned to Tameka and she explained what she had to Kagome and he looked more relived. His son hadn't been given a death sentence, just death as a possibility. But Tameka's tonic's and him feeding regularly should help him heal up fast. Kagome was acting like he was going to die. Tameka gestured for Sesshomaru to come closer.  
"She has already lost a son, though she was told the illness allows for a chance of death should the patient not be cared for correctly she thought the worst. Her hormones are all over the place and she isn't being rational. Your son should be fine as he took the tonic and fed and when he wakes we will get him to do it again and in a couple of days he should be fine."  
Sesshomaru nodded and walked over to check on his son. He stroked his son's hot wee cheek.  
"Be strong my son."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter twenty-two**

Kagome had her son tucked up in her arms in Sesshomaru's bed and stared at the lord daring him to force her to part with him. She didn't care what he said, her son was sick and needed her.  
"It isn't wise to have an infant in bed with you, you could suffocate him and then I'd have to kill you."  
Kagome glared at him with distain.  
"I wouldn't harm my own son, no matter what. I never, I never could."  
That's a lie. Her conscious told her. You killed your first born with your spiritual power. Tears began sliding down her face and she quickly handed her son to Sesshomaru. Maybe he was right. Sesshomaru took the infant and placed him into his bassinet and stroked his warm cheek, his fever was going down but it was still there. Taking the tonic regularly would help it go down gradually. Then he turned back to Kagome who was crying into the pillow, her body shaking with the violence of her tears. Her hormones had peaked and were beginning to crash. Nearly all new mothers have a day after the birth where their hormones get the better of them and they are put on an emotional rollercoaster and today after all that had happened was Kagome's day. Tameka had warned Sesshomaru of her errant hormones so inwardly sighing he sat on the bed next to her and wiped a tear with his finger from her face. At his touch she turned to stare at him.  
"As I have said, he is the heir to these lands, he can't afford to be weak or you will lose him when he is challenged for the lands. Should you wish for an infant to coddle as I said earlier have another."  
"Then that is unfair on Akihiko, as he will feel left out seeing a sibling showered with love while he is not."  
"The other would not be heir to the lands unless something happened to Akihiko which with the right raising such an event would never occur."  
Kagome stopped crying and blinked. Hang on. When he said to have another the first time she had thought he meant with someone else and so she hadn't said more on it as she was too busy pitying his upbringing. But now it sounded like he meant another child with him when he said it again.

* * *

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry but do you mean to tell me should I want another child you would give me one?" She asked confused.  
Sesshomaru thought over what he said and without him knowing he did so, he had made it sound that way. He should balk at the idea but he didn't. Maybe it was time to tell her.  
Akihiko began to whimper in his crib and Kagome forgetting her question leapt out of bed and rushed toward her son to see if he was okay. Sesshomaru inwardly sighed thwarted again, thought this time not by death but by his son.  
"His fever?" Sesshomaru inquired.  
"It has gone down but he is still warm, but I shall give him more tonic and feed him."  
Sesshomaru gave her his trademark 'Hn' and went to rest on the recliner that was his makeshift bed as he listened to his son suckle.

* * *

_Kagome was in a birthing room, her heart was beating loudly. Something wasn't right. In one arm she held her half breed still born and in the other her son Akihiko. Both looked peaceful until her dead son opened his eyes to reveal his empty eye sockets. Then he opened his mouth._  
_"Why mother do you never speak or think my name. You gave me a name yet you never speak it, nor have you once. Is it that you never loved me? Is that why you killed me? Left my father? To go rut with his brother? You show more concern for the other in your arm than you did me." The infant said in a haunting voice._  
_"Of course I love you, you're my son I never wished you harm! I think of you always but to think or speak your name brings me pain for I wish with all my heart you had lived." Kagome pleaded_  
_"But do you love my brother more? My brother who is also my cousin? Who knows maybe fate will have it that he is with me instead of you." The infant jeered with a menacing smile._  
_"I love you both the same, and what do you mean? Please don't harm him!"_  
_"No I won't have to harm him, you'll do that all on your own."_  
_"Stop, please!" The room was growing dark and the empty sockets began glowing read and Akihiko disappeared into the darkness all she could see was the infant._  
_"Please Koichi stop!"_

* * *

Sesshomaru had heard Kagome whimper in her sleep, it was clear she was having a nightmare. He was confused however when she awoke suddenly screaming Koichi. He got up and kneeled next to the bed so he could see her face. She had tears running from her eyes and she was shaking.  
"Who is Koichi?"  
Kagome stiffened when she heard the name.  
"He is the baby I had to bury, the baby's name I cannot think or speak as it causes me to grieve all over again." She whispered, she didn't want to tell him but she didn't want him to hurt her for disobedience.  
"Why did you scream his name, you could have woke Akihiko."  
She told Sesshomaru of her dream and he could see why she was so scared. Sesshomaru stroked her hair to calm her and soon she drifted back to sleep. Sesshomaru then went to find Tameka and ask what would cause such a horrific dream. She simply told him that it was common during pregnancy or after giving birth to have strange dreams and that some mothers dreamt of birthing kittens or squishing their infant. It was normal and nothing to be concerned about. Kagome in her subconscious proberly felt bad for how she adored Akihiko and the fact she hadn't been able to think or speak her deceased child's name. Also with Akihiko being ill she feared for his life as she couldn't bare to lose him too. As a result she had a nightmare. Sesshomaru had nodded and headed back to the room they shared, he hadn't thought it odd that she had never called Koichi by his name, he had just assumed the infant had been nameless. He wondered why Rin didn't tell him the child's name. Then a thought hit him, maybe she didn't tell anyone the name she had given and they hadn't pressed her knowing her pain. He wondered if she had even told InuYasha. Proberly not.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This is the chapter that gets the ball rolling, as the events cause Sesshomaru to question everything when it comes to the human he had once hated. Things will start picking up soon.******

Chapter twenty - three

InuYasha stood facing the palace grounds gate, tall and proudly standing like his brother always did. He had made good time getting here, but facing the gate he lost his resolve. Was he walking to his death? He decided to sleep in a tree for the night as he would try speak to his brother in the morning. That way should he try to kill him, maybe by the grace of the gods Kagome would try to save him as she would be awake. Wishful thinking but he knew she wouldn't let him be killed, would she? He settled on a tree branch and tried to get some rest.

* * *

Kagome awoke when the morning sun hit her face. She sat up and saw Sesshomaru had gone, so she quickly checked the crib and Akihiko was still there and he was less warm this morning. Scooping him up she took him to the infirmary to get checked over and to get more tonic which seemed to be working well.

* * *

"How is the young lord this morning?" Inquired Jin  
"A lot better but he is still warm, where is Tameka?"  
"She is collecting herbs to make more tonic, she told me to give you this, she made it with the last of what she had." Jin handed her a glass bottle filled with tonic.  
"Thank you, and thank Tameka for me. Would you be able to give him a quick check over please?"  
"Sure thing." Jin took the infant from Kagome's arm and gave him a check over.  
"He is doing well, he is a strong wee boy."  
"Like his father." Kagome giggled she was feeling a lot more light hearted with news her son was doing well.  
"I would still keep him indoors for the next few days to ensure that he is completely free of the fever, we don't want him to relapse." Jin said handing Kagome her son.  
Kagome nodded and held her son close, she would set off to find Sesshomaru and tell him the good news.

* * *

Kagome entered the audience room searching for Sesshomaru, he wasn't on his throne where he addressed the people who came to petition him. In fact she couldn't see him anywhere in the room, she sighed he must be in his study or his dojo.  
"Kagome?"  
Kagome's heart stopped and she froze, it couldn't be.  
"Kagome!"  
She turned around and stared at the person who had called her name.  
InuYasha.  
"Kagome I'm so sorry for losing my temper and hurting you. But I had loved you with everything I had and you had broken my heart the worst way possible. And finding out on the night of our sons anniversary you were pregnant to my brother pushed me beyond the point of anger." InuYasha blurted out. He saw she was holding something and took a closer look. When she saw what he was doing she moved her son from his sight by turning slightly.  
"Boy or a girl?" InuYasha whispered, it hurt so much seeing her with a baby in her arms that wasn't his. What made it worse was that it was his brothers and looked just like him.  
"A boy, Akihiko." She almost breathed out she knew InuYasha would hear her.

* * *

InuYasha took a step back. Kagome and Sesshomaru had a son, a son that lived. Where he and Kagome's son had not and lay in the dirt at the village Edo under a stone that said love eternal. Kagome could see the hurt in his eyes, but she still couldn't forgive him. Not yet. He had put her life and her son's life at risk because he couldn't control his anger.  
"I wish things were different, that should have been my son in your arms not my heartless brothers. He won't raise him well, he will just bring up another cold bastard like himself." InuYasha was trying to keep his anger in check but Kagome could hear the malice in his voice. She wanted to tell InuYasha he was wrong but she couldn't. Sesshomaru wanted his heir to be strong like him and wanted his son raised with little coddling if not none at all. Tears fell down her cheeks and InuYasha on instinct went to brush them aside with his hand. He pulled his hand back when he saw her flinch as his hand neared her face. She was still scared of him because he messed up and hurt her.  
"Kagome I won't hurt you, not again." He said sadly. He tried to brush her tears away again but this time she stepped back.  
"Please just go, what there was between us is gone. Maybe in time we can be friends again, but I can't forgive you, not yet." She said looking down.  
InuYasha stepped forward to hug her when he heard a menacing growl, he looked over Kagome's shoulder to see a pair of red eyes glaring at him.  
Sesshomaru.

* * *

Sesshomaru had been in his study going through letters to see if he had a reply for Totosai. When he saw he didn't he went to go seek out Haru in the audience room to see if he could send another letter demanding an answer. He had picked up on his brothers scent and walked even faster towards the audience room. He had walked in and seen InuYasha try and hug a very upset Kagome who was hiding his son from InuYasha's view. His Inu instincts took over and his eyes changed from gold to red, this only normally happened if he was about to change into his true form. But seeing his brother near his son and Kagome had made him furious, and seeing his brother try touch what was his brought out his fury.  
"Step away from what is mine." He rasped.  
InuYasha stepped away and just looked at his brother, where him and Kagome together or did he mean his son? Kagome stood and stared at the angry lord who was now beside her and felt him wrap an arm around her and pulled her close to his side as he growled at his brother. Kagome was confused as she tried to settle Akihiko who was upset hearing his father growl. What the hell was going on with Sesshomaru?


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter twenty-four**

Sesshomaru paced in his office. His actions during the morning had brought him to his study to try figure everything out. He had hated her, tried to kill her on numerous occasions. Then again he had also saved her numerous times. Then there was the wedding. The night he still hadn't remembered, the night they had conceived his son. Since that day he had tried to kill her, then saved her and eventually brought him to his palace. She had struck him then kissed him before running away, then he found out he was going to be a dad. He had held her as she cried. Stroked her face. He had felt the fierce urge to protect her and the urge to hurt her. She had hugged him and birthed him a full blooded son at the cost of her powers. She told him before she died that she cared for him and he had brought her back to life. It had seemed slowly they had been drawn together and he was ready to tell her that he too cared but something always got in the way. They were so caught up in caring for Akihiko and arguing over his upbringing that he felt they had began to lose that closeness. Then she had her nightmare after their son had fallen ill and he had comforted her. He had even subconsciously planned another pup with her. Stroked her silky locks until she had fallen back to sleep. The closeness was still there, they just hadn't had time to further explore it. But when he saw his brother, the one who damaged her and nearly harmed his unborn pup he had seen red in the desire to protect what was his. He knew he cared about her, but this encounter had shown him how much. He was prepared to rip his brother in to pieces before her to protect her and his son. He had pulled her close as he had needed her to be in his arms. He needed to know he had her. Would she have him?

* * *

Sesshomaru thought back to what happened in the audience room. After pulling Kagome close he had continued to growl at his brother and spoke of his hatred for what he did to the girl in his arms. Had InuYasha had a problem with the fact she carried his child he should have gone and fought him over it. Instead of attacking a pregnant woman, which he himself was guilty for but he hadn't beaten her the way his brother had a fact his brother didn't need to know. Kagome hadn't said a word the whole time Sesshomaru reprimanded his brother, she just comforted their son refusing to look at either of them. InuYasha just kept his head down and took the verbal beating his brother gave him before Sesshomaru whipped him with his poison whip for not facing him like a man. Kagome had torn herself from his grip and ran out the room clutching her son close when she had heard the crack of his whip. He had gone to go after her when his brother finally spoke to him.  
"Let her go, between the two of us don't you think we have hurt her enough? Just let her go."  
Sesshomaru had growled and attempted to slice his brother with his poison claws, but InuYasha had dodged the attack.  
"It is the love I have for Kagome that stops me making her son fatherless." InuYasha said as he turned to leave. Haru had stood in front of Sesshomaru when he went to go after InuYasha and shook his head.  
"She wouldn't forgive you for killing him, no matter how bad he has hurt her."  
Sesshomaru had then gone to his study, grateful for Haru's bravery in speaking to him so. Had it been anyone else he would have beheaded them. And here he was pacing and thinking, of the woman who had invaded and conquered his heart.

* * *

Kagome was wandering the palace with her son in her arms in a daze. She was so confused. She knew she cared for Sesshomaru despite all that he had done. But she couldn't believe the way he acted when he found InuYasha trying to hug her. Mine, he had said. He said for InuYasha to not touch what was his. She was sure she hadn't just heard things. Did he mean her and her son or just her son? Then he had pulled her close and she had been too stunned to speak, only her motherly instincts worked to comfort her frightened son. Buy when he used his whip she knew she had to get away she didn't want that violence near her son, and she didn't want to watch him hurt InuYasha. Not that she had feelings for her ex, but there had been too much between them to forget. His words before Sesshomaru had arrived had made her feel horrible, as she had hurt him not that it justified his actions. If Sesshomaru did care for her, could she be with him? She cared yes, but did she think he could take care of her the way she needed? What of Akihiko and the clashes they were having over his parenting? Could she trust that he wouldn't try to kill her, like his mother had? His mother that was another factor, would she ever be safe with Sesshomaru when his own mother wanted her dead? Akihiko began to cry he was hungry and it was time for more tonic so she headed off to the infirmary as she wasn't ready to go to the room she shared with the man she had grown to care for.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter twenty-five**

Sesshomaru walked into his room, and saw that Kagome was not there. He had wanted to speak to her and was disappointed to see the room empty. He knew she would eventually have to return to the room they shared so he lay back on his recliner to have a nap while he waited. As a lord he rarely napped but he hadn't been getting much sleep as he often watched over his son as the infant slept. Inu demons were fierce when it came to protecting their young. He thought of how this happened, how a human girl became worth of his heart as he drifted to sleep. He was however quickly woken by a knock at the door, he went to open it and in a blur of pink and white Rin flung herself at the shocked lord and hugged him.

* * *

"Rin, how do you fare?" It was a surprise indeed to see her, but he should have known she would make a trip after getting news of Akihiko's birth.  
"Fine, in fact me and Kohaku have some news!" Rin gestured at Kohaku who was waiting at the door respectfully.  
"You may enter Kohaku, and what news?" Sesshomaru said, admiring the young man's etiquette.  
"I am with child, Kohaku and I are going to be parents!"  
Sesshomaru graced her with a smile that he smiled rarely and congratulated the couple. Rin asked where Kagome was and so sighing inwardly he began to tell her and her husband everything that had taken place, watching her get mad during some parts or tearing up in others. When he had finished explaining Rin was silent for a moment, placing a hand on her still flat stomach.  
"You care for her a lot don't you? Why not court her?" Rin finally said.  
"It is more complicated than that, she is human and I am.."  
"I am human, so what if she is? You already have a full blooded heir off her, how is it complicated?" Rin said cutting him off.  
"Lord Sesshomaru may I be permitted to speak?" Kohaku asked. Sesshomaru nodded and waited for him to speak.  
"If you care for something you gain in strength as you do what it takes to protect them. If you are worried about what the lords will think should you choose a human as a mate, don't be. Having someone to love and protect doesn't make you weak. You will only grow in strength to insure her everlasting safety."  
Sesshomaru thought over his words, the young slayer was right whether he himself was ready to admit it or not.

* * *

Evening had arrived and Kagome still hadn't returned to their rooms but she did turn up to dinner and was surprised to see Rin and Kohaku. She was disappointed Sango wasn't with them but Rin explained that Sango was planning a trip up when she and Miroku found a good carriage to buy and a pair of horses to cart their large family to the west. Rin had asked to hold Akihiko after telling Kagome she was expecting and after congratulating the young couple she handed over her bundled sleeping son to Rin's eager arms. Kagome's heart swelled to see how Rin and Kohaku were looking at the infant, with Kohaku holding a tiny hand smiling down at Rin. They would make great parents. Sesshomaru inwardly smiled at the sight, Kohaku would be a great father and Rin a loving mother. Sesshomaru turned to Kagome who seated herself beside Rin encase Akihiko awoke and needed her. She hadn't looked at him since she entered the dining room and was beginning to eat her meal. He would speak to her tonight. It couldn't wait any longer.

* * *

After showing Rin and Kohaku to their guest rooms, Sesshomaru headed back to his own room and was glad to see Kagome who had just finished nursing Akihiko in bed.  
"His fever?"  
"Pretty much non-existent." He had made a great recovery. Sesshomaru would have to thank Tameka for her brilliant tonic's.  
Sesshomaru held his hands out for her to give him the drowsy pup to put him into his bassinet to sleep and Kagome with a sigh complied giving her son a kiss before handing him over. Sesshomaru could tell his son was getting heavier and was pleased he was growing so well. After tucking him into his furs, Sesshomaru said goodnight and walked to face Kagome.

"We need to talk."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter twenty six**

Kagome sat on the bed staring at a very intense looking Sesshomaru and knew this was coming. They hadn't spoken since the incident in the audience room earlier in the day and it had to be addressed.  
"I don't know what you want me to say, I left because I didn't want my son to see that violence." Kagome said quietly.  
"That isn't the only thing I wanted to speak to you about."  
Kagome tilted her head to the side in confusion.  
"What else do we need to talk about?"  
"Kagome I care for you. And it goes against every bone in my body, but I do. I have been battling with myself over my feelings towards you, and you have won against my prejudice of your race. The fact you are human was made void as an issue."  
Kagome just sat in silence, this couldn't be happening. She must be asleep. Her hand flew to her heart, she was feeling hope and that wasn't good. Hope is lethal when its dashed and she didn't think she could handle another heartbreak.  
Sesshomaru stood staring at her, he had never done this before and didn't know what to expect. What if she didn't care for him anymore, would he be able to kill her to heal his wounded pride?

* * *

"Sesshomaru, you know I care for you. But I don't understand what this is meant to mean. Are you saying you aren't afraid to be with me? Are you asking for an us?"  
Sesshomaru looked thoughtful for a minute.  
"I am asking to court you. Should you choose to take me as I am. I will not change for anyone. I kill, and take pleasure in it. I hide my emotions and should you wish for a constant display of affection then you will not get that from me. I will protect you fiercely as I do our son. You will be given the utmost respect and I will care for you though I will show it in my way not by any other generalised means when it comes to relationships."  
Kagome almost had the urge to giggle, he wasn't selling himself well but at least he was honest.  
"I wouldn't change you, except for the part of you that tries to kill me all the time I can do without that."  
"So you will take me as I am, as I take you as you are?"  
Kagome's heart was pounding, was she really going to do this? One look at his golden eyes and she had made her choice.  
"Yes."

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru sat in silence for awhile, they didn't know what to say until Kagome remembered something from earlier.  
"You never answered me when I asked If you meant we have another baby ah –pup."  
"By we you mean to ask if I meant that I myself would give you another child, not just a thought in general."  
Kagome nodded.  
"If I did would you stop coddling Akihiko?"  
"Sesshomaru." Kagome warned.  
"The fact we are courting doesn't change things, I still don't want the future lord of the west coddled."  
Kagome glared at him. Trust Sesshomaru to put a wet towel on a good night and turn it into an argument. No. She decided, I won't let this turn into a fight I'm sure we can compromise.  
"What if I promised to only coddle him behind closed doors, so only when we are in here?"  
"No."  
"Be reasonable it's a start, you're a lord you should already know how to compromise."  
Sesshomaru thought for a moment.  
"I guess that will be acceptable for now, but do not think me soft should you disobey me I will not hesitate to break your wrist again." His words were harsh but his eyes held a little softness to them so she just smiled brightly at him. He walked closer to her and stroked her face as he always did his son's when he said goodnight. He then went and lay back on his recliner his last thought before drifting into sleep. Finally.

* * *

Morning came and Sesshomaru was already awake and had his son on his lap, he was getting good at keeping his head up which had amazed Kagome as human infants didn't develop as fast as her son was. He could focus well and had started smiling. His smile awed Sesshomaru but he took care not to show it. He enjoyed the break of dawn as it meant he could be alone with his son and he could play with him. Akihiko had his rattle in his little hand and he was flailing it about like he was trying to attack something. He had hit his father a few times with it and Sesshomaru had to bite back chuckling as he didn't want to wake Kagome. Akihiko decided he was hungry so Sesshomaru sat on the bed and woke Kagome.  
She opened her eyes to see her son sitting on his father's lap growling to be feed and she gave a tired giggle.  
"Akihiko you have the patience of male alright."  
She took her son and began to nurse him as Sesshomaru got up and headed out of the room. He stopped before leaving the room.  
"Some males have a lot of patience, I for one waited from the day you died until now to tell you I care for you."  
She smiled as he closed the door behind him, she knew that was a rare moment of affection so it was a statement she would treasure.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter twenty – seven**

After feeding her son she went to find Rin, as Rin wanted to spend as much time with the baby and Kagome that she could before they had to go home. Kagome had promised to help her prepare for her own child and would ask Sesshomaru if she could be present for the birth alongside Sango to help. She hoped his affection for Rin, despite him hiding it the best he could, would work in her favour and he would say yes.  
"Kagome! I heard the news, congratulations!"  
Kagome looked confused and Rin figured she didn't know an announcement had been made.  
"Sesshomaru announced in the audience room that he was courting you."  
Kagome blanched white as she handed her son to Rin who was waiting eagerly to hold him.  
"Why would he announce that? He only asked me last night, I thought courtship was a private matter and now he told the entire palace and its visitors." Kagome said in a strained voice.  
"When you are courting a lord it ceases to be a private matter. He is the lord of the west, if he is intending to take a mate then he has to announce it and send word to the other lords. For should you become the Lady of the West then they have to know who it is they will be doing business with alongside Sesshomaru in the future. When and if you both end up betrothed to be mated then you will have a banquet for them so they can get to know you and for you to get to know them as befriending each of the three other lords will be essential for your lands to remain at peace. Though you don't need to worry about that aspect just yet." Rin realised she had been prattling on further than she had meant to. They had only started courting she didn't need to worry about the rest just yet.

* * *

Kagome's mind was in overdrive as she watched Rin coddle and play with Akihiko.  
"Don't let Sesshomaru see you coddling him, otherwise he will have my head on a platter." Kagome sighed.  
"Children thrive on love and affection, but I do see where he is coming from, look at me he never coddled me but I know he cares."  
Kagome looked at Rin quizzically, she had a point.  
"Thank you Rin, you are right but I still believe that showering him with attention is my job as a mother. Wait until you hold your baby for the first time the feeling to love and protect your infant is fierce."  
"I can't wait, it seems so far away, I have another six months!"  
"Trust me it goes quickly, soon you will be waddling around like a duck!" Kagome giggled as Rin playfully swatted her with her free hand.  
They spent the rest of the morning playing with Akihiko and talking. Kohaku would check in on Rin every hour to make sure she was okay. He was spending time in the library reading books and scrolls on pregnancy and newborns, his village didn't have such a vast library most of it had been destroyed when the village was attacked. So he took advantage of the opportunity he had to get some study done. Sesshomaru had found him in there and smiled inwardly, yes this young slayer was going to take care of Rin and her pup well.

* * *

"My lord, how are you?" Kohaku said when he saw the lord approaching.  
"I am well, and you?"  
"I'm just making the most of your vast library before returning home."  
"Hn."  
Sesshomaru grabbed the scroll he was looking for and then turned back to the young man.  
"You will be a great father, your efforts to learn as much as you can shows that."  
Kohaku watched as the lord walked away, his praise warming his heart for the first time since his father had praised him as a child.

* * *

The day began drawing to an end and they were all seated in a sitting room drinking tea and talking when Kohaku glanced out the window and saw black clouds on the horizon.  
Kohaku had then decided they would leave the next day as he knew a storm was coming and wanted to get home before it reached them. He didn't want Rin to get cold or ill. He promised Kagome when they returned to the slayers village he would get Sango to write when she and Miroku planned on visiting with their, though they knew like everyone else in the room who could see the sky in the coming weather it wouldn't be for awhile yet. Winter was finally upon them. Kagome then decided to try her luck and ask Sesshomaru if she could travel with Akihiko on Ah-Un with the young couple while the weather was still good to see her friends.  
"Sesshomaru I was thinking maybe I could travel to the village with Kohaku and Rin to see Sango."  
"And what of Akihiko?"  
"I would bring him with me, Sango would love to see him but with her large family it is difficult for her to travel."  
"No."  
"Please? Otherwise I won't get to see them until spring and Akihiko will have grown so much by then and I miss Sango, more and more each day. " She pleaded desperately.  
"You wish to take my heir out of my lands and my protection to visit your friends even when a storm approaches. Are you that irresponsible of a mother you would put our son's life at risk so? What if his fever returns? Or you are attacked on your way back, which I'd like to know how you plan on getting back. You are powerless now remember you can't defend yourself and our son with plain arrows."  
Kagome looked down and tears filled her eyes, she would never put Akihiko at risk. She had planned to use linen to wrap him to her chest so she could wrap furs around them as they flew, so her body and the furs would keep him warm. And she would be in no danger at the slayers village and well defended should someone attack. She didn't however think of how she would get back. Her tears began to spill over. Sesshomaru could be so blunt but in a sense she knew he was right. Behind Sesshomaru's mask of indifference he felt bad for making her cry but she had to see reason. He would find the means to get the slayer and her family to see Kagome, so he didn't have to worry about her.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter twenty - eight**

Seiba was pacing in her bed chambers waiting for her spy to arrive. She needed information before she made her move. Her own son had denied her the right of being a grandmother all because of the stupid whore of a human he had pupped. She was doing him a favour by killing the girl, and the ungrateful pup exiled her -some thanks she got. She had been allowed to stay in her palace which was near the border of the western lands, but should she cross the border she would break her exile and would be killed on sight. Seiba had lost her mate to a human, and she was going to lose her son to one too. She may not have been the loving doting mother, but she was a mother. She had raised Sesshomaru to be a great Lord of the West. She was always proud of her son, as he was growing up. She would seek revenge over her poor treatment and teach her son a lesson. The lesson being a mother was always right, so the human had to die. Her messenger ran in with a grave face.

"I have bad news my lady."

* * *

Sesshomaru was sitting on his throne listening to reports all over his lands that with winter on its way, the autumn harvests had begun and there were many disputes as to the price each harvest would get in the markets. Rice and wheat in price had risen and there were complaints it wasn't affordable. The farmers had in turn complained as the growing season had been hard with less rainfall this year and felt they needed compensation. Being a lord meant that he was required to deal with all of the people who resided in his lands whether they were human or demon. The humans were always a headache and he wished they would just hunt for their own food instead of buying it. It would save him the trouble of having to deal with petty disputes. He wished he could just kill them all. But what was the fun in being a lord if no one was alive to fear you and worship you.

* * *

Kagome was sitting on a mat in the grass watching her son kick his legs around it was a nice morning and she had planned to enjoy it soon winter would be upon them and she would be stuck indoors with the horrific weather that was coming. Akihiko was growing faster than she had liked and was getting to be a chubby wee pup. He smiled a lot now, especially at his mother and father. Rin and Kohaku had headed for home early in the morning and for Rin and Kagome it had been a tearful goodbye as they were getting closer. Sesshomaru had out right refused her request to go with them when she had asked him again before they went to bed last night. He had stroked her cheek and said it was for her and her son's safety she wasn't permitted to go not the fact he was being an asshole. She had lain down and gone to sleep knowing he had just wanted to protect them, now she couldn't protect herself. But she still couldn't help being mad and upset even if his heart was in the right place.

* * *

Seiba was still in shock at the news her messenger gave her. He had told her Sesshomaru had made an announcement that he was courting the mother of his child and heir. No. How could he? She thought him better than to stoop so low. But she couldn't pretend she was surprised, she had seen the way her son had looked at the human. Now the human really had to die, what was it with pathetic humans trying to better themselves by mating and being with demons? The hurt and betrayal when her mate Inu Tashio had an affair with that human wench was still fresh and raw. They even had a child together, the child he died to protect. How could Sesshomaru want to be life mates with a human, when a human had cost him his father's life? Her spy had entered, a pretty young Inu Demoness Iris.  
"Go to the castle and apply to work as a servant in the guest wing, which that way suspicion won't be given. Had you specifically asked to tend the private family wing where Sesshomaru and that bitch's rooms are located suspicion would be raised and for my plans to work we must be undetected. Earn their trust and work well. Anything you hear of that I should know send me a letter in the code I am to show you. You shall be richly rewarded if your actions achieve me my desire."  
"Of course my lady." Iris bowed.  
Yes, Seiba thought. Soon she will have her revenge.

* * *

InuYasha was wandering aimlessly. Since leaving the palace he had been trying to think of what to do with his life now. He had lost his wife, and his son. Where did he go from here? He saw a pretty demoness flying in the distance and turned to see where she had come from. He saw a palace in the distance, not as large as Sesshomaru's but it was still big. He had tired of palaces and lords so he tuned and kept wandering, and thinking of the demoness he saw flying through the air towards the rest. Maybe it was time to move on from Kagome. He would head back to Edo and try starting again, a new start with a new love should he find someone else. He never wanted to leave Edo, even with his desire to start fresh. His son was buried there, and he wouldn't leave him alone.

* * *

Sesshomaru had finished his work for the day and headed to the sitting room in his private wing knowing Kagome would be there with their son. He knew she was upset as she had wanted to go visit her friends, but he needed her with him. He had a necklace in his hands he planned to give to her. It was a sapphire crescent moon pendant on a silver chain. He knew he wasn't one for showing emotion, but he was courting her so he had to make some sort of effort so he decided to buy her a gift. He hoped it would cheer her up as it showed her cared for her without him having to say it. Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru enter and kneel in front of her, he took her free hand and placed something cool within it. She opened her hand to see the exquisite necklace in her hands. She stared in awe when he took it and placed it on her.  
"You like it?"  
Kagome leaned down to where he was kneeling and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
"I love it."


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews guys! I'm going to answer some of the questions or suggestions.**_

_**Kagome hasn't really given away whether she wants a relationship with Sesshomaru's mother or not, just that she is a factor when it comes to her safety for the moment. All Kagome wants to do is be with her son and Seiba had almost taken that from her. I'm not sure how their relationship will play out just yet, ill see where the story takes me but thank you to the reviewer for your input I love hearing all you have to say!**_

_**Another point is Kagome allowing Sesshomaru's attitude to carry on and just letting it happen without really saying anything or letting him have it. Sesshomaru has told her once that he would banish her should she not listen to him, and that she would never see her son again. With all that's going on she is taking the back seat, but she is starting to get Sesshomaru to at least compromise. But I assure you, she is Kagome and she will not always allow him his way. Thank you to the reviewer for your review your input is much appreciated!**_

_**Thank you to all my reviewers, all your words of encouragement mean a lot, as well as your thoughts and questions ive got an assignment due so only putting up one chapter until tomorrow . 3**_

_****_

Chapter twenty – nine

Sesshomaru placed his fingers around Kagome's chin to pull her face back to him as after she had kissed him she had went to pull away. He kissed her with the passion that had built up over just her light kiss, a simple kiss that had made his blood boil. She sighed and that allowed him the chance to slip his tongue into her warm sweet mouth as he relished the taste of her. When he could tell she had become breathless he stopped and rested his forehead on her own as he looked into her eyes. He then pulled away and stroked her cheek.  
"I'll see you when I come to our room. I've got one more thing I have to do before I retire for the evening. I'll have a meal brought to you as ill be eating in my study."  
Sesshomaru stroked his son's cheek and inwardly smiled at the bright smile Akihiko had given him thrilled to have his father's attention.  
"Be good for your mother, will come put you to bed when I return to our rooms."  
Sesshomaru left leaving a very flushed Kagome whose fingers were lightly touching her lips and a chubby wee pup who had began cooing happily.

* * *

Sesshomaru headed to his study and began staring at the scroll he had taken from the library when he had seen Kohaku in there. He hadn't decided how to use the information in the scroll to find what he was looking for, so turning away from the scroll he looked at his pile of answered letters. Totosai still hadn't got back to him and very soon he would turn up to his volcanic home and threaten to cut the old coot's head off if he didn't make his son a sword. He looked back at the scroll and picked it up. He couldn't avoid the challenge of a puzzle. When he had decided to court Kagome, he made the choice should be mate with her, he wanted her lifetime to be as long as his own. He didn't want to have her then lose her to time. He had come across the scroll once before by accident, it told of a sage that lived 750 years ago, who had trained to such a level he had perfected a potion that could extend a humans life time to rival that of a demons. The sage had then attempted a potion to gain immortality but the gods had struck him down. No-one was meant to live forever so they had intervened. What Sesshomaru wanted to know was where his hideout was. No-one had ever found it, he lived in a village to the north and would often disappear but where he went was a mystery. When he had been struck down, the villagers searched his house and found none of the work or potions the gods had spoke of. Sesshomaru had found the scroll on his father's desk not long before he died. Sesshomaru enjoyed solving puzzles and he would solve this one.

* * *

Sesshomaru headed back to his room and saw Kagome holding her sons hands as he sat on the bed. His son's poster was getting better and he was sure if his mother let him he could sit on his own if not for a short while. He walked over to where they were sitting and he took his son's hands from Kagome. Akihiko gurgled and cooed at his father's attention griping his father's fingers. Sesshomaru then removed his fingers from his sons grip and Kagome gasped in awe, he was sitting up by himself and waving his arms around at his father. Tears filled her eyes, her baby was growing up. Sesshomaru then picked up his son and took him to Kagome for a kiss before putting his son down in his bed.  
"Well done my son, I am proud."  
He stroked his cheek then went to see why Kagome had tears in her eyes.  
"Why are you sad?"  
"Our son is growing up so fast, he can sit already on his own."  
"Not for long and he is still an infant, he isn't even a year old, not even half a year."  
Kagome smiled him and placed her hand on top of where his lay on the bed.  
"Thank you for trying to make me feel better."  
Sesshomaru inclined his head at her and went to go sleep on the recliner.  
"Wait, Sesshomaru you can sleep here with me. I mean I don't want to, well you know but we can share a bed innocently can't we? It has to be more comfortable than you sleeping on the recliner."  
Sesshomaru then took his armour and swords off, and then took his top off. He stood at the bedside for a moment contemplating before he got in under the covers. Kagome got a good look at his muscular build and his 'v' that lead to his –woah she had to stop herself from thinking about that. Kagome lay down from her sitting position and saw that they were lying on their backs staring at the roof not touching. Breaking the tension she started to giggle.  
"What is funny?"  
"We have a child together yet sharing the same bed is so awkward between us." She giggled.  
Sesshomaru smiled at that, then reached over and pulled her to his chest. She stopped giggling and looked up at him.  
"Goodnight."  
"Goodnight Kagome."  
He kissed her forehead and watched as she snuggled into him. She fit perfectly against him like she was always meant to be there. Kagome was more comfortable than she had been for awhile. He had taken her by surprise pulling her close. But she was glad for it, she began dozing off very quickly feeling warm and protected.

* * *

Sesshomaru had woken early and had carefully removed Kagome from his chest so he didn't wake her, Akihiko was still asleep so he went to the audience room to start his day. A young Inu Demoness was waiting by the throne, so he assumed she wanted to see him even thought it was still quite early in the morning.  
"My lord." She said as she bowed.  
"Yes."  
"My name is Iris and I'm searching for work, I came here to see if you had a place in your palace for me? Even as a servant of the guest wing."  
Sesshomaru already had a good number of servants. But he knew that one of his servants was due with her third pup soon and she could take her place while she was away.  
"You may work here temporarily as one of my servants is nearly due with her pup and was going to cease working until the pup was born and then weaned. But know currently there is not a permanent position. She worked in the laundry room. Haru will show you to the servant quarters and will watch you to ensure you are worthy to be in the palace, disloyalty is punishable by death."  
Iris watched as he walked away. Seiba had been sure she would be given a job as a servant for the guest rooms, but now it seemed she would be stuck doing laundry. She had felt a chill when he said disloyalty was punishable by death, but she was determined to see this through, she just had to be extra careful.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Ive made this chapter longer as i havent updated in awhile due to assignments. For the fan asking if ill ever recap what happened the night they got drunk i have a special plan for that night to be revealed. This chapter puts a spanner in the works as Sesshomaru ultimately hasn't changed and he and Kagome have to try and accept that they are different people with different opinions. I hope you enjoy.******

Chapter Thirty

Kagome woke and knew she would be alone in the huge bed, Sesshomaru was always up early and so she didn't expect it to be any different if they shared a bed. She couldn't help her disappointment as she loved the warmth she felt when she was so close to him. Akihiko began to cry so she got up to feed her son who was guzzling every last drop she had to offer him. He was going through a growth spurt and her body was struggling to give him the amount of milk he demanded. Her nipples were once again getting chapped and the salve that had worked previously wasn't helping as much. She dressed in a loose fitting kimono so that the fabric wouldn't press hard against her sore nipples. It was white with blue sakura blossoms so she wore the necklace Sesshomaru gave her to compliment it. Tying her hair in a simple pony tail she then grabbed her son from where she had lay him on the big bed and set off to eat breakfast. On her way she noticed a servant she hadn't seen before carrying dirty linen from the dining room. Kagome gave her a small smile before heading into the dining room. She saw Sesshomaru drinking tea with a richly dressed man.  
"Sesshomaru, who Is this stunning young human? She wears your crescent, is this Lord Akihiko's mother?" Asked the man.  
"This is Kagome, Akihiko's mother and the woman I am courting. Kagome this is Lord Tsusuki from the Northern lands."  
Kagome bowed respectfully and smiled in greeting to the lord then to Sesshomaru.  
"Where is Akihiko?" Asked Sesshomaru.  
"With Tameka, he is napping in the infirmary, I went to have breakfast with her and he took a liking to one of the cots there."  
Sesshomaru inclined his head to acknowledge what she had said then she spoke again.  
"I am going to the village nearby to find some more things for our son, I've been cooped up for so long I need to go out and get some fresh air, Tameka said she will watch Akihiko he won't need feeding for a few hours."  
Sesshomaru nodded and gave her permission as he wanted to speak to Tsusuki alone. And he knew she would come back since she had left her son in Tameka's care, not that he feared she would run away.

* * *

Once she left the room Tsusuki looked at Sesshomaru and got to the point.  
"Why did you ask me here?"  
"I wish to search within your lands for the scroll which contains the recipe to make a certain potion."  
At once Tsusuki knew what he was talking about and looked wide-eyed at him.  
"You are serious about this human, you know not even your father found it when he came and asked me the same as you just have."  
"His life was ended not long after he began his search remember. I have the time and resources to find where it is located."  
"I will grant you this so long as you try not to tell anyone unless they attack you first. But I will say this, much time has passed and the chances of you finding this place are slim."  
"I will not fail."  
"Sesshomaru you can't know that for sure, but I guess if anyone should have a chance at finding it, it would be you."  
Sesshomaru inclined his head in thanks and sipped more of his tea. He noticed the new servant who had left with dirty linen had returned with some clean linen and had begun placing the clean table cloths on. Iris had heard most of their exchange when she walked back into the dining room when Kagome left. Now all she had to do was send a letter with this information that Sesshomaru planned to leave for the north, and soon when Seiba had her revenge, she would be rewarded.

* * *

Kagome had a great time in the village and she had picked up some wooden toys for her son. She was almost at the palace when she saw lord Tsusuki leaving. He waved at her as he flew on cloud similar to Sesshomaru's and disappeared into the distance. She thought back to what Rin had told her, that a good relationship with the three other lords of Japan would be vital for the west's survival should she become lady of the west and smiled. It seemed that Lord Tsusuki liked her though they hadn't spoken. When she got inside she put the toys in her sons little annex room then went to retrieve him from Tameka. Down the hall she passed the sitting room and saw Sesshomaru with his son on his lap who was giggling in joy.  
She entered the room with tears in her eyes.  
"Did he just do that?" She whispered.  
"Yes"  
"Awww Akihiko you learnt how to giggle who is mommy's good little man!" She cooed much to Sesshomaru's distain.  
"How did you get him to do it?" She asked.  
Sesshomaru thought for a moment if he was really willing to tell her. Then he used his free hand that wasn't around his sons waist and formed his poison whip.  
"Begone!" He said when he cracked his whip on the ground in front of them and then made it disappear and Akihiko burst into a fit of giggles while Kagome glared at Sesshomaru with fire.  
"That isn't funny!" She hissed before storming out of the room. Sesshomaru gave a small grin at his son and did it again and Kagome could hear her son's renewed giggling down the corridor as she stormed away.

* * *

She then ran into someone she didn't expect. Totosai.  
"Kagome, I heard the news a son and you are courting Sesshomaru, congratulations."  
"Thank you, why are you here?" She asked warmly. The old man brought back fond memories.  
"Didn't Sesshomaru tell you? He has asked me to make a sword for your son."  
A dark look flashed across her face.  
"No I did not."  
Totosai gulped at the anger now radiating off the human, she was as scary as a demon sometimes. Then he gasped as she grabbed his wrist and dragged him down the corridor back to the sitting room where Sesshomaru stopped mid whip to see a livid Kagome and a scared Totosai. His whip disappeared and he waited for the tongue lashing he knew was coming.  
"When were you going to tell me that you were commissioning a sword for our INFANT son?" She hissed.  
"I was not aware that I had to tell you, he is my son and I wish to bequeath him a sword as my father did for me."  
"He is my son too! Why should he need a sword now? He is an infant Sesshomaru! It could have waited until he is older! He should play with toys not wield a sharp blade!"  
"He would not be given it until his fifth birthday, as that will be when he begins his training."  
"Whaaaat!" Screamed Kagome instantly feeling bad when Akihiko began to cry at her tone.  
"Sesshomaru glared at her.  
"You dare speak to me in such a manner?" His said with a dangerous tone to his low voice.  
"Fuck you Sesshomaru, our son isn't going to grow up and be the killing perfection his father is!" Kagome rarely used such language but the idea of her son going into battle or even wielding a sword put chills down her spine.  
Tameka had heard the commotion and decided it wasn't fit for Akihiko to hear his parents fighting so she pushed past Totosai and took Akihiko form a growling Sesshomaru's arms. As soon as his hands were free he flew in front of Kagome grabbed her by the neck and flew out of the door with her and slammed her into the wall of the corridor. Totosai tried to intervene on the girls behalf but lost his courage when Sesshomaru let out a guttural growl.  
"How dare you. How dare you speak to me, the lord of the west in such a manner! You, a simple powerless human girl!" He growled his eyes turning red.  
"Do you wish our son to be slaughtered by the other lords because he is weak, because his pathetic human mother did not allow him the training to save his life?"  
Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she struggled to breathe.  
"Let me go!" She rasped.  
"Not until you submit to me. I gladly compromised to keep you happy over the affection you show our son, now you go too far. I will not compromise his future safety because his mother was a weak human."  
She grabbed his wrist with all the strength she could muster, but she still could not free herself from his grasp. So she tore the necklace from her neck, the chain digging into the back of her neck causing it to bleed before the chain broke. She then thrust the pendant into his chest, re-breaking he wrist. He was like a brick wall so when she hit him, it was her that felt pain. Smelling her blood calmed him down but before he could release her she had attempted to strike him in the chest re-breaking her wrist. He let her go and the pendant fell to the floor shattering into pieces as she let go of it and ran off. Looking at the smashed crescent he had the sinking feeling he had gone too far, but he would apologise for commissioning a sword. He was trying to protect their son. He would not be sorry for that.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty – One**

Kagome tore into the infirmary that Tameka had just reached moments ago and grabbed Akihiko with her uninjured arm. Tameka had heard Sesshomaru roar, as well as the rest of the palace she imagined, and was surprised to see Kagome rush in blood tickling down onto her Kimono from the back of her neck. Tameka had stood in shock when Kagome took the infant in her arm and sped off again. Not long after Sesshomaru had come looking for Kagome and was not pleased when she wasn't there. He heard thunder boom down the corridors, the storm had hit finally and rain began pouring down. Kagome wouldn't leave the palace in this weather she had to be around here somewhere.

* * *

Kagome had run to the stables and found a horse. She held her son close to her as she wrapped him firmly to her and then covered him with two layers of kimono to keep him warm. She placed a cone hat on she found in the stables as it started to rain. Akihiko whimpered with the sound of the thunder and she rubbed the bulge on her front that was him to sooth him. She quickly mounted a horse and tore out into the rain, which was a blessing as it would make her scent hard to find and follow. She needed to get away her wrist was killing her so she held the reins in one hand. Soon she was deep in the forest and she began to rethink her rash decision to leave, she hadn't brought a bow with her and should she be attacked she would be defenceless. She quickened the horses speed even further, she needed to get to a village and fast.

* * *

"Miroku I think we can stop for the night!" Called Sango from the large carriage her and her children where inside. Miroku wearing a cone hat to prevent getting as wet in the rain could hear her from the bench seat he sat on, on the top of the carriage. He stopped the two horses whose reins he held and jumped down to tie them to a tree. The horses began grazing on the lush grass that was beaded with water from the rain as he entered the carriage where his family was wrapped up warm in the furs. He was grateful for the warmth. Sango had been thrilled when two days ago Miroku had come home with a large carriage lead by two horses, he was quite rewarded in fact that he thought he should impress her more often. She had pleased him every way possible once the kids were put to bed and he hadn't had to do a thing. He felt himself stir at the memories and smiled warmly at his wife who blushed. They ate a meal of dried meat and fruit then all curled up and talked together as the sky darkened and the thunder ceased, just leaving the sound of the rain.

* * *

Sesshomaru was in full panic mode. They had searched the entire palace and Kagome and Akihiko where nowhere to be found. Totosai had been told to wait in the lord's study for him as Sesshomaru couldn't stand the accusatory looks the old man kept flashing him. He had seen everything start to finish. Sesshomaru heard Haru call his name and turned hoping that someone had found her.  
"I've just been to the sables my lord, a horse is missing and her scent was in the air. She has left. I tried to follow her scent but the rain has made her hard to track."  
Sesshomaru growled. That stupid, stupid woman, he thought. She was putting the heir to the west's life in danger and she was putting her own in danger. He couldn't lose them, he just couldn't.  
"Set up some rooms for Totosai and tell him to wait for me, if he doesn't I will kill him." Before Haru could nod Sesshomaru blurred from his sight.

* * *

Kagome was in trouble, a boar demon had found her and she was tearing through the forest to escape him she was cursing herself every second for being so stupid. She had put her son's life in danger running from his father. But what choice did she have? He had hurt her, physically and mentally. They didn't parent as a team and when she had tried to compromise it blew up in her face. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. The boar demon was gaining on her and struck the ground, making the horse lose its footing and throwing Kagome off. She turned herself so she landed smack on her back to protect her now crying son. She grabbed the rock she had hit her head on and hurled it at the demon, who started in shock at her. Did she expect a rock to hurt him? The moment of shock gave her enough time to get up and begin running as fast as her legs would allow her. Her wrist was throbbing and she had tears falling down her face. Sesshomaru was right, she would be the death of her son. She had no powers and was too weak to defend her infant. But she couldn't give up, she wouldn't. She would do what it took to save her son. Scanning the area while she ran she found a tree up ahead that had a hollow, she began untying the kimono's and started untying the linen to free her son from her. In her blessing the boar demon had competition for her and he was quickly slashed at a bear demon that had began chasing his prey. She ran to the tree and placed her son in the hollow and wrapped him in all the kimono's she had extra.  
"Be safe my son, your father will be here for you soon. Remember that I love you. Forever and always."  
Tears in her eyes she ran back toward where the boar and bear demons where fighting so they saw her and darted off in other direction far from her son. She knew Sesshomaru would be looking for them, and the only way to save her son was to hide him in a safe place until his father got to him. She would lead the demons away, even if she led them to her death.

* * *

Sesshomaru was frantically searching, he could catch faint amounts of her scent then it would fade then he would find it again. Then he could smell her clearly, he must be getting close he could also smell demon. He stopped when he smelt his sons scent in a different direction fear consuming him he sped to where his son was. Sesshomaru found him bundled up in a hollow in a tree trunk crying the scent of two demons did not come here. Kagome had hidden her son knowing he would come after her, and lead the demons away to save her son. She was sacrificing herself. He tore back in the direction he smelled her scent last and took off with his son bundled in his arms, please be okay Kagome he thought. He quickly caught up to the demons, the boar had won the fight against the bear demon and he quickly pulled out his Bakusaiga and quickly disposed of the boar demon. He could see Kagome running for her life and took off after her while the boar was ripped to pieces by his swords power. She didn't know they were dead she was focused on running. He quickly grabbed her from behind with his free arm when he caught up to her and she screamed and turned quickly to slap him. When she realised who held her she threw her arms around him and cried into his chest.  
"Did you find him?" She sobbed.  
Moving his fur he wore she saw the bundle in his other arm the fur had been protecting, he had been lulled to sleep by his father's speed and had slept through his father disposing of the boar demon.  
"Thank goodness." She whispered.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru laid his son in his crib and stroked his cheek. She knew once he had finished she was going to get it. It had been a quiet flight home on his cloud and they had not spoken when they had returned to the palace. She had her wrist tended to by Tameka. Then she feed her son and after Sesshomaru had put him to bed. Sesshomaru left his sons annex and then faced Kagome with a livid expression in his eyes then he had walked out of the room leaving her sitting in the bed. She waited what seemed like hours for him to return, but he didn't. She was mad at him for hurting her, but at the same time she wanted him to hold her and apologise. Sleep eventually claimed her and she woke in the morning alone, knowing in her heart that he hadn't been in the bed at all. Akihiko was crying to be feed so she got up and feed him on the bed, tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

Sesshomaru was in his study, where he had been all night. He has fighting the urge to kill Kagome for her stupidity, and the urge to slap himself for hurting her so bad she had fled the palace with their son. He couldn't face her, he couldn't be in the same room as her. He stared at the smashed pieces of her pendant on his desk. Had he shattered their potential future together by his actions? He remembered what InuYasha had said the last time he had seen him.

_"Let her go, between the two of us don't you think we have hurt her enough? Just let her go."_

Could he do it? Could he say goodbye to her forever? What of their son? Would he take him from her? Or allow her to take him? No. He couldn't let her go. He had to fix this, but fix this so she saw that their son needed to be trained. He would not apologise for wanting to protect their son. He would apologise for hurting her even though it was her fault she broke her wrist she shouldn't have fruitlessly tried to strike him. But the reasons behind his actions he would not be sorry for. He wasn't going to back down on this even if it meant he lost her.

* * *

Kagome left a sleeping Akihiko in Tameka's care. Tameka had tried to get her to talk about what happened but she had just smiled a sad smile and had headed off to get breakfast she was hungry as she hadn't eaten a lot the day before. She had hoped Sesshomaru would be there but he was not. She suddenly lost much of her appetite and picked at the fruit in front of her. Were they over before they had the chance to really begin?

* * *

"There that didn't hurt so bad did it?" Totosai said as he had a fang in his tongs.  
Sesshomaru closed his mouth and stared at the old man.  
"How long will it take?"  
The old man scratched his head.  
"It's hard to say, but I'll bring it as soon as it's done."  
"Don't take too long. And remember it is for the future ruler of these lands, make sure it is fitting."  
Totosai turned to leave before he got the courage to say one last remark.  
"Kagome Is an amazing woman, learn to parent together and be a team. Rather than working against each other. She is good for you, don't let her go."  
Sesshomaru had watched him go. He would deal with the rollercoaster of a relationship he had after he went to the north. Maybe getting away would help him calm down, and allow her to do so. Whether she would need the potion or not, he planned to find it since his father could not. And he wished to beat his father at anything he could since he was robbed the chance to ever defeat him in battle.

* * *

"Kagome, Sesshomaru told me to give you this."  
Haru handed her a note. With shaking hands she took it and read the contents.  
"He is gone?" She whispered.  
"Yes he left not long after saying goodbye to Akihiko. Tameka will bring him when he wakes as he is still sleeping."  
Kagome looked down fighting tears. She didn't know what had happened, she had been so happy then it was torn apart now the man she was falling for had just up and left her. She didn't know where they stood. She should be mad, mad that he hurt her. But she had pushed him. No that still didn't make it right. Maybe she should have compromised. After all didn't she allow herself to be protected by a sword Inu Tashio bequeathed InuYasha on numerous occasions? Shouldn't she be glad if her son had a powerful sword? Then she thought of all the close calls battling had given her and her friends. How they all had nearly met their deaths. She wished her son a peaceful life, not one where he had to fight for his place. But he was Sesshomaru's son, heir to his father's legacy, the lands of the west. He would have to fight for his place whether she liked it or not. She hated the position she was in. She didn't want her son to be a ruthless killer, but it seemed in order for him to live, he had to be a killer. She wanted to scream. Why did life always punish her for being happy?

* * *

So he has left? That is good. Prepare yourself Kagome, your life is mine to take.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in uploading, ive had a few exams and been run off my feet. I however plan to make up for it in the weekend by uploading a lot more chapters. Bear with me. As for the reviewer asking about Kagome's powers, no she does not have a reserve of power as a priestess the gods do not allow her to have powers after producing a child with a demon as was explained when they realized Akihiko was a full demon his birth claiming the last of her spiritual powers. I have done the story like this as i think the gods need to enforce some kind of balance.  
****  
Chapter Thirty Three**

Seiba had received a hasty letter from Iris. It seemed the wheels were in motion and that her son had left the palace under Haru's care. It also seemed a deep rift had been made between him and his human filth. That would make it so much easier, they would not be allowed the chance to rekindle what is was they had. Seiba was ready within minutes and looked back at her palace that had been her exile. She would have to do this anonymously so her son didn't take his rage out on her. But she was going to do it. And succeed this time.

* * *

Kagome lay in bed with Akihiko. Sesshomaru wasn't here to tell her not to so she had thought screw it. The sun came up higher and higher and she knew she would have to get up. She wondered how long Sesshomaru would be, or if he planned to come back at all. He had to right? This after all was his palace. Then she wondered what it was he sought there. Maybe a new weapon? She suppressed a groan when she heard a knock at the door. Then sat up in surprise when Totosai walked in.  
"I see Sesshomaru has left for the north but I came to give you this."  
He handed her a beautiful blade that resembled Bakusaiga.  
"It's name is Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi, it means sword of the gathering clouds of heaven. A long name but it is some of my best work, almost divine hence the name."  
"Thank you." She whispered.  
"Until he is of training age you may wield the sword in his protection."  
"How did you do this so fast?"  
"The reason I took so long is because I had most of the sword done before I needed Sesshomaru's fang to finish it. His father Inu Tashio left me part of another fang. I was to make a sword for Sesshomaru's heir, I also have another part of the fang should InuYasha have a son to inherit his own small lands, his forest."  
Totosai looked at the stricken look in her face, and he knew what she was thinking. She was thinking of the son they had lost. The son who would have had a sword made for him had he lived.  
"It seems the world will be filled with swords made from Inu Tashio's fangs." Kagome said quietly.  
"No, I assure you these pieces are the last. Inu Tashio wanted to give his sons one last gift, since he wouldn't be there to tell them about fatherhood. So he wished to add his own protection to his grandchildren he would never meet. But should they have numerous pups then just the eldest will receive the sword."  
"Seems a little unfair should they have more."  
"It is just how it is. Should it not be considered unfair that only the eldest gets to inherit the lands?"  
"You have a point."  
Totosai went to leave to give her some privacy as Akihiko had woken and was grabbing at his mother wanting to be fed. He had told her he would take his leave and would return when Sesshomaru was back to see if the sword was to his liking.

* * *

Kagome sighed as Akihiko stopped feeding and settled into a slumber, pleased with his full stomach. So much she needed to say to Sesshomaru yet he wasn't here.

* * *

Sesshomaru had reached the northern lands quickly using his energy ball. He headed in the direction to the mountains hoping to find the sage's hideout there. He thought of how he left things. He didn't say goodbye in person, he was still to conflicted and angry. When it came to woman Kagome was in a league of her own. She was stubborn and didn't back down. That was a dangerous trait to have when courting a lord. Courting, was that what they were still doing? They went from sharing a bed to sharing insults. He held her throat in his hands and she had struck him with his gift. It didn't hurt in a physical sense. He pulled the cloth that held the shattered pieces of his pendant and looked at the pieces. Could it be put together again? Could they?

* * *

Seiba looked at the palace before her. She had made good time and was trying to find a way in un-detected. Should she be seen then her plan to be blameless in the murder would be gone and she would face her son's wrath. She would do it quick, sever her head from her neck. No screams just the sound of flesh tearing then her head thumping onto the ground. She decided to wait until nightfall. There would be fewer guards then. Her blood fizzed in anticipation. She loved getting revenge but the stupid human should have just stayed dead the first time.

* * *

Haru was nervous. He could feel just slightly the pull of a strong demonic aura. The lord was gone and it was up to him to ensure that the guards were ready for an attack should someone stupidly attack the castle. He had told the captain of the guards Sasuke to increase the guard around Sesshomaru's quarters and get others to patrol. His mind was in overdrive, if it was one demon they could hide well within the palace. All they could do is track the aura and close in on the demon that way. Haru wanted to get a message to Sesshomaru so he sent a messenger, hoping he would have safe travels.

* * *

Lucky for Haru, Seiba didn't care if the messenger got her son. She had managed to mask her scent using a specially formulated perfume but she knew she could do nothing about her aura. By the time he returned the human would be dead.

* * *

Kagome could sense the tension in the palace but no-one was willing to say anything. Not even Tameka. She was asked to just stay in her rooms with her son. Something was off, it was like they were getting ready for an attack. Iris walked into the room with fresh linen for the bed and looked at a very confused Kagome holding her son. Iris closed her heart and walked out of the room. She wouldn't feel guilt for her hand in the human's death. She was a demon and demons were above that. Kagome had seen the strange look in the new laundry servant's eyes. It had chilled her it looked like Sango when she had taken InuYasha's sword to Naraku to try save her brother. Guilt for doing an action knowing it would hurt another. What had she done? Kagome grabbed her son's sword from the rack near the bed, the rack where Sesshomaru kept his swords while he slept. She bound her son to her front with linen wraps as she had done before and placed a loose over kimono to keep him warm. Something was coming she just didn't know what.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty – Four**

Kagome heard gurgling outside her door and knew she was in trouble. That was the sound of someone getting their throat slit. Bracing herself and drawing the sword she waited beside the door for them to fly open. Seiba looked into the room and was scanning it to find her target. Kagome then flew out from where the open door had concealed her and slashed at Seiba who quickly blocked her using her Sai, stunned at the stupid humans attempt to hurt her. Kagome then ran out of the room as fast as she could. Seiba had come to finish the job. Seiba wanted her dead again. She knew she had no chance unless she found help. She needed Haru or Sasuke. Anyone who could help her get away from her assassin. Tameka was heading to check on Kagome with Jin when they saw the dead guards outside the door of her and Sesshomaru's room. Their blood ran cold and they rushed in seeing no sign of Kagome and Akihiko.  
"We need to find Haru and fast!" Jin screamed as they tore off in different directions to find help.

* * *

Seiba was in a flash in front of Kagome and bared her fangs and flexed her claws. The human was ruining her plans to be anonymous and this enraged her.  
"Just die." Seiba hissed as she went to take a swing at Kagome. Almost like slow motion she saw a flash of a kimono fly in front of her to protect her the blow that would have killed her. Jin flew in front of Kagome and took the hit, a large slash appearing across her chest. Jin had seen them in the corridor when she was searching for help and had used all the speed she should muster to protect the human who was always so kind to her. Kagome screamed in horror as tears poured down her face. Akihiko hearing his mother's pain remained silent in fear. Kagome watched as Jin got up and flexed her own claws wavering slightly with the pain from her wounds.  
"Kagome run, run the other way catch up to Tameka, I will hold her off."  
"Jin, what about you, I can't let you be hurt! It's me she wants."  
"Just go, it is my duty to my lord to protect you when he can't. Now go!"  
"Jin, no!"  
"GO!" Jin growled.

* * *

Kagome swallowing back tears took off down the corridor with one last look at Jin who was preventing Seiba getting past. Seiba had sliced through her arm and it wouldn't be long until Jin succumbed to her injuries. The best she could do was find help, someone to save Jin before she, no she couldn't think like that. Not now. Running with as much speed as humanely possible she began calling out for help. Tameka had found Haru and Sasuke and they had heard her cries. They had already smelt blood and were rushing to investigate but ran faster hearing the human plead. They rushed to Kagome's side.  
"Seiba tried to kill me, Jin took a blow for me and is holding her back, please help her!" Kagome sobbed, shaking whilst patting the bulge that was Akihiko.  
Sasuke called to the guards and they tore down the corridor to save Jin, if she still lived. Haru grabbed Kagome and took off after nodding at Tameka went to get supplies to help Jin's wounds if she lived.  
"Haru where are we going?" She gasped unable to keep up with his pace.  
Haru saw her flushed face and quickly pulled her onto his back and he ran even faster.  
"We need to get you away from here now."  
Kagome readjusted Akihiko so he wasn't squished between her and Haru and tried hard to stop crying. She could barely see as they were moving in a blur. She wondered where he would take her. Would she get out of this palace alive?

* * *

Haru was really panicking. He had managed to get her out of the palace and he was tearing into the great forest in the western lands but this wasn't good. The forest was full of danger and adding a strong Inu demon such as Seiba on the hunt just made it even more deadly. He had to hope Sasuke and the guards had subdued the lord's mother.  
"Haru!"  
"HARU!"  
In his haste he didn't realise Tameka was trying to catch up to him. He could barely feel her demonic aura so she wasn't terribly close but he had heard her yell as the sound echoed.  
He stopped and in a few minutes Tameka speed up to him using her demonic speed.  
"Sasuke and the guards are having a tough time. I need to get her to the north. She must change into my clothes and you have to take her clothes and run toward the east. That will distract the scent trail enough that I'll have time to get her and the infant to the north unscathed. I will change into my true form as travelling will be faster and I can have her at the northern border by sunrise."  
"Tameka can you handle such a journey?" Haru asked.  
"Yes, I am better in my true form, I'll be able to handle anything lurking out there."  
"Kagome strip, Haru will turn away. Give Haru your clothes, he is covered in your scent already and he can throw her off the trail for a short while giving us a chance to get way. You may leave your innermost Kimono on. I will change into my true form and you are to bury yourself in my fur near my neck. I shall cover you with my scent as best I can though I won't be able to mask all of it. You and your son will be at the northern border by sunrise."  
"What, what of Jin?"  
Tameka's face fell and she turned away. She and Jin were close colleagues. It hurt to be too late to save her.  
"She is at peace now."  
Kagome's world began to turn black, her vision failing.  
Tameka slapped her across the face.  
"Get to it, don't make her death to save you all for nothing."

* * *

Haru took off to the east while Kagome riding on Tameka's giant dog demon form was feeding her son while trying to clutch on so she didn't fall. Tameka had apologised before transforming for hitting her, but Kagome didn't mind. She needed to make sure Jin's sacrifice wasn't for nothing. But that didn't mean the tears would stop falling from her eyes. She felt immeasurable guilt for being the reason Jin was no longer of this world. Seiba wanted her dead. Maybe she should have just let Seiba take her life, so others wouldn't be hurt.

* * *

Sesshomaru was getting mad. He couldn't concentrate on finding the sages hideout when Kagome flashed through his thoughts all throughout the day. He missed her. He missed their son. He hoped to find the hideout soon because if he was gone to long he was worried his son would forget him. He was worried Kagome would forget her feelings for him. He wasn't so mad now. Hopefully she wasn't either. Left with just his thoughts as he searched he knew he needed her, like the fish needed water.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five**

Her hands hurt from gripping onto Tameka's long fur to prevent falling off the great dog barrelling though the forest with great thuds as the paws hit the ground to leap and bound off again. Akihiko still wrapped to her was warm, and when he got hungry she adjusted her breast so he could feed. Kagome however hadn't eaten all night. Stars blurred past them as they sped from the lands of Sesshomaru, lands that held no safety for them now. They had to find him, he could subdue Seiba should the guards fail. Please don't let them fail.

* * *

Blood was splashed upon the walls down the corridor pooling on the floor like an iron smelling river of crimson. This was the last thing he would see. The hell aftermath of Seiba's transformation after she butchered all who dared to stop her. They had fallen to her and she had left the palace to hunt her target. Sasuke's eyes closed for the last time, never to open again. The servants had feared for their lives, though the great dog demon sped past them without a second glance. Seiba killed those who opposed her, the ones that did not were spared. She had a mission, she had to get to the north and kill the human before she reached Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru would kill her for the death she wrought in his palace and attempting to add the woman he cared for to the casualties list. But she would kill the human filth first. Seiba would not die without her revenge.

* * *

Sesshomaru was throwing boulders. He had succumbed to his anger and rather childishly was tossing boulders at the northern mountains base throwing as close as he came to a tantrum. Where was the stupid sage's hideout? How could a human best him, hiding what he wanted driving him to insanity? This was worse than when he had tried to find his father's tomb. His pride would not allow him to return empty handed, but was his pride worth being away from his son? From her? Growling he tossed another over sized boulder straight into the mountain base watching the air sounded with an almighty boom at the collision. He turned to find another boulder when he saw something that hadn't been there before. A small crawl space in the mountain base had come into view now that the boulder had been moved. He took a closer look and stiffened. The air around the small hole smelt old, like the opening hadn't allowed fresh air for awhile. It couldn't be.

* * *

Sango and Miroku looked up at the palace they had finally reached glowing in the coming light of the dawn. They had decided to travel through the night as they could see the palace in the distance and were too excited to wait. Something felt off. As they reached the gates they saw the slaughtered guards.  
"Sango wrap up Itachi to you. Girls stay close to daddy. Maki hold your mother's hand. "  
Miroku didn't want them to be separated so he helped his family out of the carriage and slowly opened the gates. Tying the horses to a post near the gate the family walked in seeing the bloodshed. The servants had been spared as many of them were crying. It was just bodies of demon soldiers that littered the ground.  
"Where is Kagome?" Sango grabbed the arm of a servant pleading for information.  
She nearly passed out when the servant explained what had happened.  
"What business do you have here?"  
Sango turned from the servant and looked into the eyes of a demon with a stare like Sesshomaru.  
"I'm looking for Kagome, she is my friend, I wish to finally meet her son." Sango replied cautiously as Miroku pushed the children behind him.  
"I am Haru, come inside. We need to speak."

* * *

Haru had travelled toward the east with Kagome's clothes and then tossed them into a river. He decided to return to the palace and see if the guards had been successful in subduing Seiba. It seemed they had not. The palace was now unprotected, with a handful of guards who had survived but most were gravely injured. Haru had to sort out new guards and attempt to clean this palace up, he also had to sort the servants and bring order. He hoped the messenger would find Sesshomaru soon, and that Tameka and Kagome where safe as they escaped. Hopefully their diversion had taken Seiba off the trail long enough to ensure Kagome's safety.

* * *

Seiba could faintly smell the human's scent in the air, but it was heading to the east. She was with Haru it seemed. That couldn't be right, Sesshomaru was in the north why would she go east? Her eyes narrowed as she stopped running. They were trying to trick her. Growling she started off again, her paws bringing her closer to the north with each bound.

* * *

The messenger had finally reached the northern border, now next task find lord Sesshomaru. He would inquire at the palace first to see if lord Tsusuki knew where he was and go from there. He hoped nothing bad had happened while he was travelling. His mate was a servant in the palace. Jin was his everything. Please let him find the lord soon.

* * *

Sesshomaru was having a dilemma. He couldn't fit into the crawl space, normally he would blast his way in, but he didn't want to damage the inside encase it contained what he sought. So he decided to increase the crawl space by slowly chipping away at the rock to widen the opening. Surely this was punishment for acting like a pup. Tsusuki would get a kick out of how he had actually managed to find the sage's hideout, if this indeed was it. Not that he would tell him. If it wasn't the hideout he hoped Tsusuki wasn't fond of the mountain because he would destroy it.

* * *

After awhile he had finally made the hole big enough to fit in. So he wriggled down with his hand on his Bakusaiga should he need to defend his person. Once he wriggled far enough he made it into a large cavern. The small opening was to deter people. Perhaps the sage was quite small. Sure enough he saw the baskets of dried herbs that had held over time. A desk with numerous scrolls upon it and a lamp that was long burnt out was near a shelf containing more herbs. Not for the first time in his long life was he thankful for being a demon and being able to see clearly in the dark cavern. The only light came from the opening, it was quite suffocating even for a demon. Then again the man was a sage, he could adapt to any environment. Time to find the scroll.

* * *

The sun had risen signalling a new day. Kagome was beyond exhausted and Tameka was as well. They had run all night and through the dawn and exhaustion from being hungry and sleep deprived had finally brought them to a standstill.  
"I will have to hunt. You and Akihiko stay here by the river and get washed up. I won't go far."  
Tameka had transformed back into her humanoid form and was off to find them some meat to cook. If they stopped Seiba would catch them and they would die. If they didn't stop they would die from exhaustion. They were stuck between a rock and a hard place. Screwed either way.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six**

Tameka was returning to the river where she left Kagome carrying a slaughtered boar in one arm. A scent came through in the breeze and she stiffened. Seiba was approaching and fast, Tameka could slightly feel her aura rapidly approaching. Tameka broke into a run. She didn't have time to transform. Kagome saw her wild eyes as Tameka raced from the trees.  
"Hold your son close, you have no time to re-bind him, she is close we have to move now!"  
Kagome gasped as Tameka picked her up and held her with one arm while she held the dead boar in the other. Kagome clutched her son tightly and looked up to Tameka's face. She still hadn't recovered from their long journey.  
"Tameka just put me down and take Akihiko to his father. You don't deserve to die for me."  
"What? And Jin deserved to die for you? Will you make her sacrifice in vain?" Tameka hissed.  
Kagome looked into the fierce eyes of Tameka and could see the anger radiating from them.  
"Do not insult her sacrifice Kagome. She had a mate they didn't even get the chance to start a family. She died for you, for her lord. She did her duty as is expected. Do not insult her memory."  
Kagome felt tears escape her eyes again. It was her fault but Tameka was right, if she allowed herself to be killed the Jin's death was for nothing. But was her life worth others dying?

* * *

"Kagome try take off your last layer of kimono and give it to me. We are nearing a deeper river than the one we were just at. Hold Akihiko's head above the water, I have to throw you in. The river will wash away your scent so let it carry you down as far as you can bear it. I'll take this transform and keep going to confuse her."  
"Tameka I can't, what if he drowns?"  
"This is our only chance. She is gaining on us and this is my only chance to get you away without her seeing you. You are his mother fight for his survival and your own. Head to the northern palace Lord Tsusuki will be able to protect you. Get ready we are nearly there."  
Kagome handed Tameka her kimono, which in the arms of a demon was hard to remove. She used the wrap that had bound Akihiko to her to bind his sword to her that he had in her kimono obi since their escape from the palace. Clutching her son close she stroked his cheek.  
"What if he cries?" Kagome asked  
"Hold him close and pray she doesn't hear. Good luck."  
Tameka tossed Kagome into the river as she leaped over it and continued running without looking back.

* * *

The water was freezing and the cold constricted her lungs. Akihiko. She still held him close and struggled in the cold water to break through to the surface. She broke though gasping for air and held her son up praying he was okay. He was staring at her with an angry expression that rivalled his fathers. When she saw he was going to cry in displeasure she adjusted herself in the moving current so she was lying on her back and the infant on top of her and quickly gave him her breast. Kagome only had underwear, as with breast feeding she didn't bind her breasts. Her one remaining bra was at the palace. Normally she would be embarrassed but the adrenaline telling her she had to get away to survive kept the blush from gracing her pale cheeks.

* * *

Sesshomaru was hastily going through scroll after scroll of potion recipes. Ones to promote hair growth for balding men, potions for extended lovemaking allowing a man to last longer, and even potions to change the colour of one's hair. Then he finally found it, tucked in the back of the pile. The potion to extend a humans life. He had done what his father could not. Reading through the ingredients he wondered how a human managed to get half of these. The blood of a dragon demon, pure water blessed by a priestess, human face fruit from a demon tree, the dried and ground heart of a strong demon and also a long list of berries and herbs. Wrinkling his nose he imagined the potion tasted and smelt terrible. But at least he had it. Looking back at some of the other scrolls he took a selected few that had taken his interest and slipped them into his clothes. It was time to return home and see those he cared for.

* * *

The messenger was running when he picked up his lords aura, changing direction he raced to catch his lord and tell him the news. He raced until he reached the base of the mountains that had been at his left side as he journeyed to the northern place.  
"Mau?"  
"My lord I have this letter from Haru to give you, it seems trouble was brewing when I left the west."  
Heart sinking after reading the warning Haru felt an attack was coming by an assassin he asked the messenger how long he had been travelling.  
"I left early last night."  
It was around midday so the messenger had made good time. And he hadn't used energy ball travel like Sesshomaru had. Mau would have reached the palace by nightfall. Then again demons were fast travellers, even faster in their true forms but some demons preferred to take their time travelling and enjoy the freedom of being outside four walls. Unless they had cause to hurry.  
"You have done well. You may go rest, ill head back now." Sesshomaru said quickly taking off in his energy ball.  
Mau the messenger took off after him, he had to make sure Jin was okay.

* * *

Kagome was cold and her stomach hurt. She had gone down river as far as she could before she felt faint. She then knew she had to get her and her son out because if she lost consciousness they would both drown. Using the last of her strength she used one arm to swim to the bank while supporting Akihiko's head above water. She had then gripped onto the rocks on the water's edge and pulled her limp numb body up along the stony bank, the stones cutting her drawing blood. She knew she was bleeding by the warmth of the blood, but couldn't feel it. Akihiko had begun to cry at the smell of his mother's blood and she brushed her hand against his cold cheek and struggled to get up. He looked up at her with sad golden eyes as she drew him to her chest to use her warmth to warm him. Moving from her sitting position to standing, she wavered on unsteady legs. Then she began to slowly walk while consoling her son searching for warmth and food.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

Seiba had caught up to Tameka and growled in fury to see the faint scent of the human was the clothing Tameka held. Seiba couldn't smell her scent anywhere else and tried to think back to how this had happened. Maybe she had gone East with Haru and this was the diversion. No, that couldn't be right as the scent had been so clear when she had passed the small river, then she had followed and jumped over another river where a dead boar had been left with Tameka's scent on it. Ahh. Now she understood. Tameka had dropped her kill and tossed the human into the river knowing her scent would be lost. Raising a giant paw she slammed Tameka down hard and then bit her drawing blood from her neck. Tameka struggled against her and raked her claws up Seiba's side. The pain did not faze the lord's mother who then put more pressure into her bite and began shaking her head. Tameka was weakening as the blood flowed from her jugular onto her beautiful fur. She would not die. She couldn't. She slashed out at Seiba the best she could before losing consciousness. Seiba left her where she lay and headed back to find the river and follow it down until she smelt the humans scent. Seiba hoped she hadn't drowned as that would mean she would not get her revenge. And that stupid human had her grandson and if he died Seiba would dismember her corpse and feed it to rats.

* * *

Sesshomaru picked up the scent of blood, and he knew whose it was. He got out of his energy ball and saw Tameka in her humanoid form bleeding from her throat. He also smelt the scent of his mother and saw Kagome's clothes with her scent lightly coming from them. "Tameka, awaken. What happened?"  
Sesshomaru could smell the scent was fresh on Kagome's clothes, and could smell Akihiko on her clothes also. But he couldn't smell their scent in the air.  
"Lord.. Sess..homa..ru, Seiba attacked, get to Kagome and Akihiko. Th..ey went down river." Tameka passed out again and when Mau caught up Sesshomaru ordered him to help the fallen healer as he transformed and went to find Kagome and his son. He knew his mother wouldn't hurt his son, but his life, his Kagome she would kill without a doubt.

* * *

Seiba smelt her blood and saw it on the rocks. Transforming into her humanoid form she stalked thought the forest to find her prey. Not so far from the river she heard a soft voice and the sound of crackling fire. Kagome was lying against a tree with a small fire she had painstakingly started with rocks from the river and small tinder she had gathered. She had dried Akihiko's clothes and he was dry and warm. He had finished feeding and was drifting to sleep while his mother sang. She had found a Nashi pear tree and had gathered as many as she could and had eaten a few to give her energy. It wasn't much but it's what there was.  
Seiba walked into Kagome's little camp and noticed her undress and wounds.  
"Well I finally have you. I will take great satisfaction in killing you. I will make it long and painful. You will wish you had just stayed dead the first time." Seiba would torture her the way she knew her own son would when he caught his mother. Her masking perfume had worn off and he would smell her on Tameka if she is found and on Kagome, not that they would ever find her completely.

* * *

"Seiba please don't harm him!"  
"I will not harm my grandchild stupid vermin it is your death I want. You, who have tainted my son and the palace of the west with your very presence."  
Kagome held her son close and then set him down where she had been resting. She turned to face her attacker armed with just a stick. She may have lost her powers, and was about to lose her life but she would not die without giving up a fight. She was glad her son was sleeping and would try to make as little noise as possible so she didn't wake him. He didn't need to see this. She braced herself in a defensive position and Seiba just laughed. You attempt to preserve your life are in vain. Seiba then moved with lightening speed and flexed her poison claws and thrust them straight into Kagome's stomach. The poison burnt her from the inside in such searing pain she couldn't help screaming out. Akihiko was woken and cried at the smell of his mothers fear and her blood. Seiba walked over to him, after releasing Kagome who had fallen to the ground. Seiba picked up her grandson and smiled at how big he had gotten since she last saw him. Akihiko cried even more in his grandmothers arms, he could smell his mother's blood on her claws.  
"Ssshh little one your grandmother wouldn't hurt you."  
"Ge.. Get away from him." Kagome gasped trying to get up. Her life was fading fast but she didn't fear death, she feared leaving her son in the arms of her murderer.  
"Aki.. Akihiko.." She whispered as she became limp. Her eyes opened on last time to see a pair of black boots. Black boots she knew so well. Her son was going to be fine, so she closed her eyes and welcomed the darkness as the pain ebbed away.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

"You can kill me now. I have done what I came to." Seiba snarled at her son.  
Sesshomaru let out a guttural growl that was heard through out the land leaving many demons to quake in fear. Sesshomaru had followed his mothers scent to find the small camp site, he had moved faster than he had ever ran in his life as soon as he had smelt Kagome's blood in the air, and his heart had stopped when he saw her lying motionless.  
Sesshomaru stood in front of Kagome who was unconscious. He glanced at her quickly to check her over, she was alive, but just. Her chest rose and fell, but it was very softly and irregular. He would have to dispatch of his mother fast so he could attempt to save the bleeding human. Tenseiga would not bring her back a second time. The sword did not allow him to revive a life more than once. As his mother once told him, he was not a god.  
"Give me my son."  
"Sesshomaru, you really wish to kill your own mother? Ungrateful pup!" Seiba in that moment had seen the look in her sons eyes, she knew at that point he would kill her. He looked just like his father had, when she had told Inu Tashio she wanted his human whore dead. The reason she had been allowed to live was that Inu Tashio had not wanted to leave his son motherless.  
Sesshomaru walked closer to his mother and took his crying son from her. At his father's touch Akihiko stopped crying and gave his father a look of such sadness it threatened to break Sesshomaru. Akihiko knew something bad happened to his mother, he could smell the blood and death waiting to claim her.  
"You are not worthy off a goodbye speech, just die." He said, with a voice laced with hatred.  
Drawing Baksaiga the lord faced his mother and struck. Seiba knew it was fruitless to dodge the attack. The Baksaiga was the most powerful sword since So'unga so she took the blow and felt as the power from the sword quickly ripped her to pieces. She was too proud to cry out in pain, she embraced her death. Her son would not be able to save the girl, and that thought brought a smile to her lips before she was torn from the world of the living.

* * *

"She still has a pulse, it is faint but death will claim her soon."  
Tameka had been carried to the clearing by Mau and she had given the girl bleeding in Sesshomaru's arms a check over. It was not good, her breathing was shallow and she had lost too much blood. Her pulse was weak and irregular as her heart struggled to keep her alive despite the poison in her blood slowly destroying her organs. Mau stood in silence, Tameka had told him of his mate's fate and Sesshomaru had beaten him to killing Seiba in revenge. His heart had been torn and he knew the pain Sesshomaru was feeling, the woman he had grown to love was dying in his arms and the pain in the lord's eyes was apparent.  
"This can't be how it ends." Sesshomaru whispered.  
Sesshomaru had covered her with his own top for her decency. He looked over to the small camp she had made and noticed a sword laying against a tree.  
"What is that?"  
"The sword Totosai had made for your son." Tameka answered weakly, she could feel herself falling into blackness again due to her injuries. Her demon blood was repairing her slowly, but it would take awhile to recover.  
"Why did she not use it? Why did she try to defend herself with a stick?"  
"I don't know my lord, in a life and death situation many do not think perhaps the stick was the first thing she thought to grab." Tameka replied sadly.  
"Mau, bring me the sword." Sesshomaru said, looking back at Kagome.  
Mau handed him the blade and Tenseiga reacted to him being near the blade.  
"So it has some of fathers fang."  
"I do not know, Totosai only spoke to Kagome." Mau answered emotionlessly.  
Sesshomaru took the blade in the hand of the arm he held his son. The other arm held Kagome as he rested against a tree holding his reasons for existence in both arms. It looked like the great sword Baksaiga, and felt quite powerful. Totosai had done well, but he would ask how his father's fang came to be in the sword as well as his own. Akihiko touched the hilt of the sword and looked up at his father, and then a bright yellow light radiated from the sword blinding all those in the small camp.

* * *

Sesshomaru blinked as the light dissipated and for the first time in a very long time he gasped in awe. Kagome's wounds were gone and she was breathing normally as she slept and Tameka was sitting up in wonder as she was also completely healed. Mao looked dumbfounded and for awhile no-one spoke. Akihiko still looked up at his father with a smile on his face. Sesshomaru looked back at his son in awe.  
"Did you do this Akihiko?"  
His son gurgled in pleasure and Sesshomaru took that as a yes. It seemed his heir was going to be a strong ruler with a strong sword at his disposal. Sesshomaru hoped that it wasn't a sword of just healing, and could actually harm. He remembered being bequeathed Tenseiga and the anger he held for having such a useless sword that couldn't cut. He didn't wish that for his son.

* * *

Back at the palace arrangements were being made for the funerals of those who lost their lives at Seiba's hands. Sesshomaru was surprised to see the slayer and monks family but knew when Kagome awoke she would be glad to see them. Haru explained they had arrived not long after the slaughter and he had told them what had occurred. They had stayed at the palace since awaiting word on their friend's fate and had helped Haru organise the cleanup of the aftermath left by Seiba. Many of the injured where still in the infirmary being tended to by one of the other palace healers, though she wasn't as qualified as Tameka or Jin. Sango had been in tears when she was handed Akihiko to see for the first time. Sesshomaru had left him in her care as Akihiko slept. On the way back to the palace Sesshomaru had attached his son to his mother's breast to get fed. Sesshomaru would continue to do this until she woke up. Sesshomaru thanked Haru for his management while he was away and sent him off on another task. Then Sesshomaru went to wait for Kagome to awaken.

* * *

Later that evening she finally woke. Akihiko had fed and was sound asleep in the bassinette he was starting to get to big for, he had been placed into Sango and Miroku's room for the night at Sango's insistence. Sesshomaru had been sitting on the end of his large bed watching her sleep, listening to each breath she took and treasuring the sound like it was gold. When her eyes had opened she saw two golden eyes staring back into hers full of emotion.  
"Sesshomaru?"  
Then his lips crashed down onto her own.  
"I need you, now."

* * *

**A/N: This story has only a few more chapters and then it is done, all your reviews have been amazing and have encouraged me to write more and refine my writing skills. Thank you, you are all amazing 3 **


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: For all you hentai this chapter is a lemon. If you are offended by such material, wait for the next chapter and skip this one. Sorry for the delay im getting alot of assignments lately. I hope you enjoy this i really dont think writing lemons is something im good at lol. Enjoy!******

Chapter Thirty Nine

Kagome had barely registered his words when his mouth suddenly met with her own. Sesshomaru poured every drop of his passion into his kiss wanting the tiny woman now under him to melt in his desire. He wanted her to feel how she made him feel. He nearly lost her for good and he would not waste any more time. His hands caressed her cheeks with his fingers and slowly started stroking her neck as he slipped his tongue into her sweet mouth, moving his tongue slowly and sensually. She gasped when he gave her a change to breathe before going in for more. His strokes along her neck stopped as he started caressing her collar bones, she shivered at his touch and let a tiny moan escape her lips as his fingers set her skin ablaze. Kagome knew where this was going and she didn't care. The emotion in his eyes when she had opened her own said it all. He needed her, and she needed him. Her hands stroked his shoulders before stopping as she wound her arms around his neck. His hair felt like flowing silk against her skin. Every part of him that touched her felt like heaven.

Kagome wanted more. She began tugging at his top trying to undo the obi and wishing to feel his chest against her hands. To run he hands against his muscles and follow his 'v' down to where his sex was. She blushed a little at her thoughts as Sesshomaru helped her strip his top layer off. He saw her blush and it only made him want her more, he tugged at her own clothing and quickly and pulled the furs down so he could undo her kimono. He made short work of it and soon had it open. He kissed her stomach as he ran his hands up and down her sides, then he slowly made his way up to her breasts still half covered by the open kimono. He reached a taunt nipple and stroked it lightly it, he would not suck on it Akihiko would appreciate his father taking his meal. Kagome grasped at Sesshomaru's hair at the sheer pleasure of his touch. He began kissing her collarbones and made his way back down to her stomach and continued down, kissing the inside of her thigh all the way down to her ankle. He could smell her wet arousal and he felt pride he was the cause of it. He slipped her panties off and was assaulted with more of her wet scent and it made him want to thrash her hard against the wall. He moved back and knelt in front of her, drinking in her beauty while stroking her leg.

Kagome sat up wanting to draw him back to her and her kimono slipped off her shoulders at the action. She blushed as she sat naked in front of the god like creature before her. Seeing her unease, he slipped of his pants and boots until he too was naked before her gaze. He moved back onto the bed and kneeled in front of her. She took in every inch of him, his definition, his size, his tone, his size and again his size. His hard member pointed at her accusingly and timidly she reached for it and held it in her small hand. She began to slide her hand up and down and watched as Kneeling Sesshomaru threw his head back in pleasure. Her small hands were warm and soft against his member and feeling her slowly pump him in her hand was exquisite. Moisture in the form of a small bead of fluid appeared on the head of his sex. He needed her now. He moved her hand from him and laid her down kissing her with fiery kisses of need and desire. One hand held his weight off her while the other found the lips between her legs as he began to stroke her sex. Kagome shuddered and squirmed at his touch, feeling pressure slowly build up inside her as his strokes passed over her nub over and over. The pace began to quicken and she could feel herself getting even more wet at his attention.

"Please, Sesshomaru.."

He knew what she wanted, he moved back and to his surprise she turned over and raised her rump toward him. Losing the last restraint he had seeing her sex right in front of him, hot for him He knelt into position and quickly slammed into the waiting girl. He trust in and out of her again and again, his eyes red with desire and pleasure. Kagome panted as he thrust in and out of her, battering her with the action. Kagome was in heaven he felt so good, the pleasure mixed with pain as he pushed himself deep into her and back out again. As her moans grew louder his grip on her hips grew stronger she could feel his claws digging into her but it only excited her more. They were both slick with sweat as he quickened the pace further with inhuman speed. The sound of skin slapping together and their moans filled their ears. His sack slapped against her bringing her more pleasure as the pressure inside her built. Sesshomaru could feel her already tight walls closing even more around him and he knew she was close, her muscles squeezing his sex bringing his own end near.

"Sessh.. seesh.. oh.. OH MARU" Kagome moaned.

Sesshomaru thrust even harder into the whimpering woman under him her moans tearing him from any restraint he had left.

"Ka- Kagome" He whispered

Hearing her name whispered from his lips she came full force, the pressure inside her releasing and throwing her into jolts and shivers as her muscles clenched and unclenched around him as he continued his pace. The feeling of her clenching whilst trembling beneath him he gave into pleasure and came with the same force spraying his hot seed right up inside her growling throatily in ecstasy. Then he slowly drew himself from her and lay next to her as she flattened down onto her stomach on the bed. She rolled over and laid on his chest exhausted as he played idly with a strand of her hair. They were both still euphoric and Kagome quickly fell to sleep with a glow across her cheeks. Sesshomaru watched over her playing with her hair. Yes, he couldn't deny it. He loved her.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, this chapter is longer though to make up for it. This story is coming to its end and only has two or three more chapters left, enjoy.******

Chapter Forty:

Kagome awoke a few hours later in the arms of Sesshomaru who was stroking her hair.  
"Did you sleep well?" He murmured as he continued his strokes.  
"Yes." She said quietly.  
Kagome knew there was much for them to talk about. His leaving and her own leaving needed to be addressed. The raising of Akihiko. Akihiko. He wasn't in the annex was he? Kagome felt horrified, she did not just have sex with her son in the room, did she?.  
"Akihiko.." She started moving her head from his chest.  
"Is in the guest rooms with the slayer and monk." He answered knowing her unsaid question, with that she relaxed back down on his chest.  
"What? They, they are here?" She eeped gleefully.  
"Yes they arrived not long after you.. left"  
"I cant wait to see them, did they bring the kids?"  
"Yes all four of them."  
Kagome smiled brightly she could wait to see her friends, she had missed them sorely. Then her smile vanished, things had to be sorted first.  
"Sesshomaru, we really have to talk.."  
"I know." He replied as Kagome started playing with her hands.  
"I left because you hurt me. I wish you had come to me about the sword. I compromised the issue of giving Akihiko affection in public for you. You could have compromised with me on the training and swordplay. You didn't talk to me about his future training, and when you told me it was like I had no say in how my son was going to be raised. And I don't want it to be like that, it took both of us to create him so the both of us should raise him."  
"Fair point."  
"Is that all you are going to say?" She said her voice raising slightly.  
"I won't apologise for wanting to insure my son is safe and protected. You should be thankful to the sword. It was Akihiko and the sword that healed you when you were at deaths door. I am not sorry for having the sword made, for if I hadn't then you wouldn't be here now. I will never regret that."  
"Akihiko saved me?" She whispered  
"Yes, you bleed into the ground as I held you and you were moments from death. Tameka was severely injured also. When I held the sword Akihiko touched its hilt and a glow appeared blinding us all. Then when it faded you and Tameka were healed by your son and his blade."  
"Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi." She whispered remembering Totosai say the swords name.  
Sesshomaru waited for her to explain, lifting an eyebrow at the term.  
"Sword of the gathering clouds of heaven. That is the name of Akihiko's sword. A sword forged from both you and Inu Tashio's fangs. Your father set aside two pieces for you and InuYasha's heirs to be made a sword. There only remains one piece of your father's fang now, and that is intended for InuYasha's first born, to remain living" She added sadly.  
"I know now why Tenseiga reacted to the swords close presence."  
"He wanted to protect his grandchildren, since he knew he would be there to teach you both how to be good fathers."  
Sesshomaru looked to the ceiling. Thank you father, he thanked silently.

* * *

"Where did you go? You saved me and then left without talking to me. You left without properly saying goodbye." Kagome said quietly.  
"I was angry at you for putting our son at risk. For putting yourself at risk. I was angry at myself for being the reason you fled. For hurting you as I did. I needed to get away so I couldn't hurt you while I was still mad. Had I known this would happen I would have never left you."  
"Where does this leave us now?"  
"I've had more than enough time to think and with you nearly dying on me a second time I know how I feel. You are stubborn, insolent at times, rude, fiery, you don't step over the line you jump right over it. But you are beautiful, intelligent when you choose to be, you are bright like the sun, you have perseverance as well as heart. I will only say this once. I love you."  
Kagome felt tears well up, it was partially rude but it was heartfelt and so very him it was the most amazing speech she had heard him make.  
"And should you wish it, I would be honoured to end our courtship and take you as a mate. Not that our courtship was much in the way of romantic."  
"I would love that. And our courtship wasn't all bad, we had our moments that brought us where we are today."  
"Regardless, I will make up for it by ensuring you are happy for the rest of our lives."  
Sesshomaru reached over to where his clothes were piled on the floor, hearing Kagome whine at being moved off his chest. He reached what he was looking for and lay back into bed pulling Kagome back onto his chest. He reached down and placed something cold in her hand. Gasping she drew her hand up and opened it.  
"You had another one made?" She whispered tears threatening to fall.  
"No, it is the same pendant I had Haru take it to a skilled demon that repaired it with its powers. That is why you see no cracks."  
Kagome let tears fall as he placed the crescent moon necklace around her neck.  
"Mine." He said simply holding her close.

* * *

The sun had risen and Sesshomaru had left her to bathe and get dressed. She was excited to see her friends again after so long. She knew the afternoon would be a sad one with the funerals, but she had to make the most of what she had and be happy as the dead had fought so she could live and be happy. She also missed her son who would be wondering where his breakfast was. Sesshomaru had also said he would make the announcement this morning that they were going to be mated and a ceremony was to be held in the great demon tree Bokenso in a few days time. It was like human marriage in a way. The only difference was rings weren't exchanged but marking were exchanged. Sesshomaru's mother had the magenta marks on her cheek given to her by his father, whose own magenta markings turned blue like the crescent moon on her forehead. Kagome had no mark to exchange with him, but Sesshomaru assured her the tree would find a way to overcome that. Kagome would ask Sango and her family if they would attend. Kagome found them in the dining room and Sango was glad to see her friend up and moving as Akihiko was screaming the place down wanting his breakfast. Kagome took the infant from a grateful Sango and Kagome sat down and attached the infant to her breast forgetting that Miroku was in the room.  
"Monk I suggest you advert your eyes from my mate, unless you wish to lose your genitals."  
Miroku blanched white as the demon lord entered the room scowling at him. Kagome flushed pink while adjusted her kimono to cover more of her free breast while Sango hit her husband around the head.  
"Sorry Kagome, you know how Miroku is though I must admit he has gotten a lot better over the years." Sango laughed.  
"It is good to see you guys, where are the kids?" Kagome said warmly.  
"They are harassing Jaken in the garden and Itachi is sleeping he is going through a growth spurt. Tameka said she would watch him for me in the infirmary while she works. She is a lovely person and has taken such a liking to the kids. I hope she gets her own soon."  
Tameka. That reminded Kagome she had to thank her for saving her life, and for risking her life. Sesshomaru had said she had been injured and Akihiko had healed her also. Jin, she had not made it. Her funeral was today as everyone who had been killed that bloody night where having a service in the palace cemetery. Seeing his mates distress, Sesshomaru walked over from where he had been standing and stroked a cheek before sitting down next to her.  
"Sorry I didn't mean to upset you in anyway." Sango said her face dropping.  
"No its okay. You just reminded me again what this afternoon will bring. It's going to be sad to see those who fought for me put into the ground to rest. But I'm glad as they gave me the chance to live my life with my son and Sesshomaru. It also means I get to see my beloved friends again. I can't condone the amount of life lost for my own and If I could of changed things and had been strong enough to defeat Seiba so they could have lived I would. But I won't insult their sacrifice by being sad and not getting on with life. I will live my life in memory of them and will thank them when I myself live this world."  
Sango and Miroku looked in awe of their friend's wisdom and maturity. They had known of the sacrifices made to save her life. The death of Jin and the guards. Tameka who had almost lost her life but had been healed by Akihiko. They were grateful to those who ensured that she lived to sit at the same table as them. Though there was no rush of over emotion at being reunited once again, they all were grateful to be in each other's company. They would always be this way, though they may live far from each other when they did meet it would be like they had never been apart.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: This chapter is a filler chapter to begin to tie lose ends preparing for the end of the story, thank you for all your reviews they encourage me to keep going, enjoy.**

Chapter 41:

Miroku stood next to a richly robed demon as together they began the service. United in death, both human and demon prayed together for the safe travels of the departed souls. Numerous funeral pyres where scattered containing the guards bodies and Jin's small body. Her mate Mau stood beside her body, like his eyes were imprinting all of her to his memory before she was turned to ash and buried in her urn. Once the words of prayer were done everyone looked down and closed their eyes sending silent messages to the departed before the men holding flaming torched set the pyres ablaze. The smell of smoke and the sound of crackling flames filled the silent cemetery, everyone lost in their thoughts. Haru and Tameka stood next to each other and when Tameka started crying silently Haru clasped one of her hands to offer her some comfort. Sango holding Akihiko and Itachi, stood with her children who for the first time in their life they stood in perfect silence, this made her so proud it was like they knew it wasn't the time to act up but the time to show the utmost respect. Sesshomaru and Kagome stood at the head of the large grouping, and Kagome was tucked up in Sesshomaru's arms as she wept for those who died for her cause. She remembered Jin at her son's birth and the time they had afterward. She looked over to where Mau stood next to the burning corpse of the love of his life and felt her heart bleed for him. Moving from Sesshomaru's grip she walked over to the grieving demon and startled everyone by giving him a hug.  
"I am so sorry, if I could have prevented this outcome then I would have. I have Jin to thank for the fact I am still alive. I am so sorry for your loss, can you ever forgive me?" She said quietly.  
"I am not mad my lady, if that is your concern. I am proud to have had such a mate who was brave in the darkest hours of her duty to our lord. I can't say I know of any other female demons who would have acted in such a way. Acting with bravery and selflessness. Perhaps Tameka but then she and Jin were cut from the same cloth. I will miss her with all my being but I will see her again and I take comfort that she will watch over me as I continue to live for her memory. So there is nothing to forgive my lady" He replied. Everyone had heard his words and many were brought to furthermore tears. Sesshomaru walked over to claim his mate back taking her back into his arms, trying to ignore the jealousy he felt when she hugged Mau.  
"You mate has honoured me to have such a person in my service. Showing her bravery and allowing her sense of duty to do perform an action that kept my mate in my arms though it cost her the chance to be in her own mates arms and so therefore I release you from your duties as a messenger and I offer you a place in my council alongside Haru. Should you accept my offer." Sesshomaru said.  
Mau gasped he would be top of the servant food chain, this was such an honour and no way would he refuse.  
"I will accept gratefully my lord." Mau answered bowing.

* * *

Kagome lay in bed as Sesshomaru put their son to rest in the annex. It had been a day of mixed emotions. Many had rejoiced at the coming mating ceremony that Sesshomaru had announced, and then despaired at the funeral of their loved ones. It was a day of both loss and gain. Kagome now had the title lady and after the announcement many had already started calling her so even though she wasn't officially mated to Sesshomaru yet. They hadn't had any opposition yet and a banquet would be held tomorrow to announce their impending bonding and so the other lords could meet the-to-be lady of the west. Everything was grouped together closely as Sesshomaru didn't want to wait to be mated to her but the banquet with all the lords had to be hosted first before he could mate her. He had sent out invitations early this morning before he had made the announcement to his own palace, but the bird demons would get to the palaces by just after midday and that would give the lords enough time to travel quickly using their fastest means. Sesshomaru had decided the day after the banquet they would be mated so that the lords could be present, he would have rooms set up for them to stay over at the palace while the festivities continued. Kagome looked forward to seeing Kohaku and Rin and hoped she had a small bump by now. Sesshomaru had sent word to his brother if the messenger bird demon would be successful in finding him to tell him of his mating and the Inu law that family was required to be present. It didn't bother Sesshomaru if he didn't come he couldn't forgive him for what he did to his mate when she was with pup, but at least he followed the rules and asked him to be there, he could not be faulted for being a rule breaker. Sesshomaru walked over to the bed and smiled at the beautiful creature already tucked up in the furs. He got in and gathered her close to him breathing in her scent. He was indeed a lucky man.

* * *

InuYasha looked at the invitation a bird demon had dropped him. So his brother was getting mated to Kagome. He was happy for her. He would go for her, not his brother. He had gone back to his forest and was getting close to a human named Yuna. She lived in Edo and was the seamstress for the village. For the first time in his life he wasn't infatuated with a priestess. Maybe she would go with him?

* * *

Iris sat in the dungeons chained and beaten. She had thought she had gotten away with her involvement in Seiba's wicked plan. But when a servant began to clean out Seiba's palace she had come across the letters in her bed chambers and forwarded them on to Sesshomaru who had quickly grabbed the girl from her duties and had a guard beat and chain her up. It was decided she would remain imprisoned until she died as punishment for being foolish and aiding his mother. Iris wished he had been merciful and killed her.

* * *

Tameka and Haru lay next to each other flushed and euphoric. After the funeral they had got a drink together and one thing had lead to another and now they lay sweaty and naked in Haru's bedchamber. Both of them wondered if this was the start of something wonderful as both had been alone far too long. And being next to each other brought them comfort each of them had longed for so long.

* * *

The lords were getting ready to leave in the early hours of the morning to reach the palace midmorning so they had time to rest and get ready for the banquet being held for Sesshomaru's coming mating. They were invited to the ceremony and all would attend. Tsusuki was excited to see if Sesshomaru had achieved in finding the scroll he had sought on his lands. Tsusuki was displeased that Kagome was nearly killed on his lands without his knowledge. Sesshomaru had sent a letter informing him of what had occurred but had left out whether his search was successful or not. Tsusuki chuckled to himself, he was looking forward to the next coming days.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: The end is getting closer..**

**Chapter Forty Two:**

The morning had come too fast for Kagome, she was beyond nervous at having to be put on display for the other lords of the land. She had met Tsusuki briefly but she wasn't sure he had approved of her. She thought back to her conversation with Rin, she had to impress them all to ensure they accepted her and that alliances would continue to hold. All Kagome ever wanted in life was peace. Peace that the world seems all to inclined to disrupt. Looking at the Kimono Sesshomaru held up for her, it was like his own he always wore minus the armour.  
"Wow."  
"You are my mate, what better way to show you are Lady of the Western lands than to dress like her." He said smiling at her awed expression.  
"There is even one for Akihiko, though as the heir he shall wear blue not red."  
Kagome squealed in delight at the smaller outfit Sesshomaru held up.  
Soon enough they were all dressed and Akihiko feed. They were in the dining room waiting for Sango and Miroku to arrive for breakfast, their children were having breakfast with Tameka who was more than happy to watch them while preparations were being discussed.  
Akihiko sat regally on his mother's lap babbling away, he held himself up so well and was starting to baby talk more and more. Demon babies sure did progress faster than a human child that was for sure. Soon the infant got bored and began to fuss. Kagome jigged her leg up and down to sooth him but didn't succeed he just squawked more.  
"Aww come on Akihiko your aunt and uncle don't want to come to breakfast to hear you throw a royal tantrum" Kagome cooed.  
"Begone!"  
She heard a crack then the gurgle of Akihiko's laughter. Turning to glare at Sesshomaru she glanced just in time to see him dissipate his whip. Sesshomaru was brave enough to grace the fuming woman sitting next to him a small smile. And to his surprise she seemed to resign herself and simply smiled back. Boys will be boys, she thought to herself.  
Miroku and Sango went to enter the dining room when they heard a crack and Sesshomaru say "Begone" then a peel of delighted laughter fill the room. Rushing in they stared in awe as they watched Sesshomaru cracking his poison whip and Akihiko visibly quaking in mirth and joy.  
"It is the only thing he giggles at." Kagome said in an aspirated tone.  
Miroku chuckled seeing the humour and Sango smiled slightly. He was certainly Sesshomaru's son.

* * *

The lords soon arrived and retired to the guest rooms to prepare for the nights festivities. The gardens where decorated with lanterns and decorations and the dining room decorated richly to show how the house of the west prospered. Lord Tsusuki was impressed with the effort when evening came and the lords filed into the dining room to begin the night of a most joyous occasion.  
"Your father would have been proud." He exclaimed to the young lord.  
Sesshomaru inclined his head in gratitude and went to claim Kagome from Sango. He lead her back to where Tsusuki stood. Kagome bowed quickly as Sesshomaru reintroduced them.  
"Tsusuki as you will remember this is Kagome, Kagome this is Tsusuki lord of the Northern lands."  
Tsusuki held her hand and kissed it.  
"My lady I look forward to seeing more of you in the future."  
Kagome blushed and smiled at him as Sesshomaru took her hand back glaring at the old man. Tsusuki chuckled to himself as Sesshomaru and Kagome took their leave to introduce her to the other lords before they ate.

* * *

After meeting the other lords, Lord Mao of the South and Lord Kintaro of the East, Kagome felt more at ease. None had spoken out against her and had been kind to her. Sesshomaru was also relived as he expected some kind of opposition but there was none. All the lords knew of the Shikon Miko and how she bore a full demon child son, a pure blood heir to the west so who were they to begrudge her humanity? She had achieved more than any mere mortal and even at the cost of her powers she had given what is expected of any lady, she gave Sesshomaru a full blooded male heir. It was good to see the cold lord happy, Seiba's presence wasn't missed and they all knew she had met her end for overstepping. Each would have done the same to their own mothers had they tried to kill their mates. The night wore on and they had moved into the palace garden enjoying a clear winters night. Lanterns where released in joy and they lit the sky in bright colours. Sesshomaru held one in his hand and released it as Kagome released hers. They watched the two lanterns dance next to each other ascending into the heavens. He turned to face the beautiful girl illuminated by the lantern light and kissed her softly. She was perfect, his life was perfect.

* * *

Akihiko was to stay with his Aunt and Uncle that night. Sesshomaru wanted to spend the night before they were mated with the woman who held him so completely. He wanted to love her with all he had, their union was accepted and they had the lord's blessings. Not that they had mattered he would have mated her anyway she was part of his soul he couldn't and wouldn't live without her. He held the bottle in his hands, the bottle that would hold her life to his own and keep her with him always. Tameka had made the potion as Haru had gathered the ingredients. The two seemed to be like a team, and very close the past few days. He had thanked them for their efforts and Haru had taken him to the side and asked if in thanks he may be able to mate with Tameka, then their closeness was explained in Sesshomaru's mind. They were falling in love. Sesshomaru gave his blessing and asked if they wished to be released from their service at the palace. Haru had shaken his head and said they both still wished to stay here, the place they had found each other. Kagome had entered the bed chambers tearing him from his thoughts.  
"What is that?" Kagome queried. She had just fed Akihiko and settled him to sleep in Sango and Miroku's room they were staying in.  
"It is a way to extend your lifetime to match my own."  
"Huh?" Kagome's mouth dropped.  
"It was a potion created by a sage who wished to live as long as a demon, and he was successful. He got greedy and then decided he wished to live forever and nearly succeeded but the gods struck him down, as no-one is ever meant to walk the earth forever. I travelled north to find his hide-out and to find the recipe for the potion that will allow you to live as long as myself, so I don't have to watch you die before my eyes and face centuries without you."  
Kagome was touched he didn't want to be without her, she took the bottle from him and was about to take the stopper out when he placed a hand over it.  
"Be aware you will not age like a human, you will watch your friends age and eventually die. Can you handle this?"  
"Yes." She took the bottle and quickly drank its contents. It tasted dreadful and when she finished the last drop she expected to feel different but didn't. Sesshomaru however smiled. Her aura had changed slightly and he knew it had worked.  
"Mine for as many millennia we live."


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty Three:**

Kagome sat in her and Sesshomaru's bedchamber alone as she stared at the beautiful Kimono spread out on the bed. She was to be mated today, in her time today was her wedding day. She was forever tying herself to Sesshomaru, and she had never felt surer of anything in her life. Sure they argued and disagreed but what couple didn't. It was him she wanted to spend her life with. She got up and dressed slowly, placing the necklace that had been repaired on her person before going to meet the group preparing to travel the short distance to the great tree. It would be an hour's flight and Ah-Un had gone to retrieve Kohaku and Rin to bring them to the ceremony. Sango and the twins rode on Kirara with Itachi strapped up against his mother, while Miroku and Maki travelled on Tsusuki's demon horse. Shippo would be attending with his wife Misuki and would meet them there. Sesshomaru would take Kagome who would hold Akihiko on his demon cloud, and the lord's would use their own demonic cloud to travel. No-one knew if InuYasha would come though Sesshomaru had grudgingly invited him.

* * *

They had reached the glade of the great Bokenso and saw a smiling Rin with a swelling belly beside Kohaku, surprisingly Koga with his mate Ayame and several pups, Ginta and Hakkaku, Shippo and Misuki who looked quite pregnant and InuYasha standing to the back with a human woman. The ceremony was short as Kagome and Sesshomaru pledged their vows to one another. Soon the time to exchange markings came and the great demon tree surged his demonic powers and Kagome where bathed in a pure white light. When it dissipated Kagome blinked to see any change in Sesshomaru, where his crescent was a small pink Kagome star resided in the curve. Sesshomaru smiled when he saw his crescent moon on her forehead marking her as his, he also noted the pink star, befitting of her name. This must be the marking Bokenso had given her to give to himself. Kagome smiled when Sesshomaru pulled out a cup and poured a flask with Sake into the vessel. He was making a human marriage gesture offering her to sip scared sake from the same cup. Being that it was sake that had brought them together. They both sipped the sake and everyone cheered in joy, except InuYasha who gave a small smile. Akihiko gurgled in Miroku's arms in delight at all the happy people. Sesshomaru and Kagome smiled at each other, it was official they were mated.

* * *

It seemed Sesshomaru wasn't the only one who brought Sake, soon the lords were drinking sake from hidden flasks in the glade while everyone chattered away. Shippo's wife was due in two weeks with their first born and he was very much the attentive husband. Rin was blossoming in her pregnancy but she had a few months to go before she was due. Her and Misuki were sharing their pregnancy progression and cravings and Kagome smiled remembering both of her own. With that she turned to InuYasha who was still hanging back with his hand on the small of the human woman's back. So he had found love again. Kagome could never forgive him for his assault but she could make final peace between them.  
"InuYasha, after today I don't know when I'll see you again, I can't forgive or forget but I can make peace and try, I hope you live a good life." She said looking at him sadly.  
InuYasha knew he would never get her friendship back completely. He had hurt her to badly, but peace between them would be welcome.  
"You too, this is Yuna, Yuna this is my ex-wife Kagome." He introduced.  
"Pleased to meet you Yuna."  
"Likewise, InuYasha has had only good things to say about you." Yuna smiled.  
Yuna then left to let them have a final moment alone.  
"I'm sorry for all that I've done, I wish things had ended differently but at least I have the chance of happiness with Yuna. She is pure hearted like you, I'm glad to have found her." InuYasha said smiling at Yuna who was rubbing Rin's belly. He also saw at the corner of his eye Sesshomaru watching him closely with a murderous glare.  
"I leave flowers every Sunday for him." He almost whispered.  
Kagome's heart lurched. She hadn't gone to her late son's grave since he had been buried. It had been so hard for her, but she was glad that InuYasha tended to his resting place.  
"Koichi"  
"Huh?" InuYasha looked puzzled.  
"His name, I named him Koichi."  
InuYasha gave her a warm smile. She had named him.  
"Thank you, I have a name to address him by."  
"Please tell him, I haven't forgotten him."  
"I will Kagome, live long and happy."  
They gave each other a smile before parting, both feeling a sense of peace and the clearing of once polluted air.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kagome headed back to the palace with some very drunk lords of the lands. Rin and Kohaku had gone home to organise Sango and Miroku's hut for their return in the next few days. Kagome had promised that she and Sesshomaru would bring Akihiko to the slayers village to visit. Kagome also planned to be there for Rin's birth. Shippo and Misuki had left for their home as he wanted his wife to be comfortable when her time came to bring their child into the world. Kagome told him to send word as soon as the baby was born so she could visit. She told him how proud she was of the man he had become and how much she missed him. He had embraced her and told her he missed her too. Koga had heard about the ceremony when he had run into InuYasha who was on his way, so he and his large family had tagged along. Kagome was glad as she hadn't seen him in so long and they had caught up briefly. Ayame had embraced Kagome, her distaste of the human long gone. Sesshomaru hadn't asked Kagome what her and InuYasha had spoken of. They had both looked at peace when their brief conversation had ended. He had not acknowledged his brother though he invited him. He was invited out of duty and honour, Sesshomaru would not forgive him for his brutality to Kagome. He would not ask her whatever was said had brought her peace. He would leave it at that.

* * *

Sesshomaru carried Kagome into their room bridal style as she giggled tonight was the first night of their almost forever as mates.

**A/N: Almost the end :(**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Small lemon at the start please skip to the bottom of the chapter if you are offended by such material.******

Chapter 44:

Sesshomaru had Kagome out of her ceremony kimono in a matter of seconds he wanted her all of her and now. She had tried to rip his clothes off with the same amount of ferocity but she had taken a lot longer to strip him than it had taken Sesshomaru to strip her. His mouth was upon her quickly caressing her tongue and lips with fire and passion. His hands moved up her sides giving her goose bumps that rose all over her skin. Her arms were around his neck and she was walking back slowly leading him to the bed. He stopped her and swiftly moved her to a wooden dresser and sat her on it. Yes it was the perfect height.

* * *

He stood between her legs and began stroking her swollen nub as he began kissing her with fire yet again, she moaned between kisses in bliss at his touch. She reached down to his throbbing stiff member and began to pump him in her hand positioning him closer to her wet core. He knew she wanted him as she tried to get him to enter her, he smiled as he teased her by letting his head touch her core slightly before pulling away. He then stroked her lips with his head making her beg him to take her. He finally gave in and thrust completely into her making her body jerk against the wall with the action. He continued his brutal pace battering her as he moaned loudly begging him to go faster and thrust harder. Throwing all modesty into the wind Kagome began to pleasure herself as he pumped into her wet heat. She rubbed her nub and Sesshomaru growled in pleasure. It was making his blood boil watching himself slip in and out of her while she rubbed herself moaning in desire and pleasure.

* * *

The pressure inside them both was building up quickly as they felt their ends coming fast. Kagome's walls clenched around his rock hard sex as he quickened his pace making Kagome nearly scream in pleasure. It was coming, they were coming and in a joint cry they both felt their release explode though them, their bodies quivering in the aftermath. Kagome lay her head on his shoulder as he picked her up and lay her onto the bed.  
"Goodnight my mate." He whispered stroking the hair from her face beaded with sweat.  
"Night Sesshomaru" She whispered almost incoherently.

* * *

Weeks went by quickly. Shippo and Misuki had a daughter named Mei and Shippo was the most fiercely protective father Kagome had seen, even more so than Sesshomaru. Though she had a feeling if Sesshomaru had a daughter he would be the same. Rin had given birth to a boy who she named Sesshomaru in honour of the man who had saved her and became like her father. Kagome had assisted her labour which had been easy going. All up she had been in labour twelve hours. Kohaku was the doting father and everyone opted to call the infant Maru to avoid confusion when Sesshomaru was around. Sango had been the doting Aunt and she given Miroku a look he knew all too well. She wanted another child to add to their large family. He at least would enjoy making one. Sesshomaru had been honoured that Rin had named her son after him, it had touched him and he swore silently that he would watch over the child in thanks for Rin's kindness. InuYasha had written to Sango to say he had eloped with Yuna and they were expecting their first child. He apologised they didn't have a ceremony and invited them all, but he had a wedding like that once before and wanted this one to be just them. Sango understood and as did Kagome when Sango told her. Kagome had asked Sango to write in reply that when his child was born Totosai had to be informed so he could forge a weapon with InuYasha and his father's fang as per Inu Tashio's wishes. Sango had said she would pass the message on as well as Kagome's congratulations. InuYasha had also had Koichi engraved on Kagome and his son's headstone and he continued to leave flowers every Sunday. He also let his eternally resting son know his mother loved him though she lived far from Edo. Tameka had fallen pregnant and she and Haru had mated in a small ceremony where Kagome had shed tears remembering her own ceremony. Akihiko grew like a weed and soon was crawling and beginning to stand on his own, Kagome wept at how fast her son grew but a hand flew to her flat stomach knowing soon he would have a sibling. She wondered if Sesshomaru would care this one would be a half demon, which when she told him he hadn't, he was glad they would have a new addition to the family. Everyone had found peace and happiness.

* * *

"Sesshomaru, do you remember anything from the night of Rins wedding that led to me waking up next to you?" Kagome asked stroking her swollen belly, she was due any day now.  
"No, just small bits of the night, the memory had eluded me and has continued to do so." He admitted smiling at his pregnant wife.  
"I wonder if we will ever know? Some sake that was though." She laughed.  
"Indeed, though it brought me to you so it must have been blessed sake."  
"Sacred sake, I like the sound of that." Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru leaned in for a kiss.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Here it is, the end. Thank you to all the reviewers who kept me going. Your words of wisdom, encouragement and even your questions were much appreciated. Im off to start my next story. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 45:**

Sesshomaru's head was buzzing with the Sake he was consuming and heading to the table where there was more he saw his brothers ex wife who had clearly had too much smile warmly at him. It had taken his breath away the brightness of it. She had then offered him to sit with her, she had seen his intoxication and found it made him seem almost human and that was the reason for her smile. They began to talk about small things of no consequence. How beautiful Rin looked. How annoying Jaken was. When Sesshomaru had mentioned he almost found Jakens voice more irritating than InuYasha's sadness had crossed over in Kagome's eyes. Sesshomaru hadn't liked it and decided to question her, in his intoxication he was in a kind mood and she was helping him get though the night with some conversation.  
"Why are you so sad priestess? I can see it in your eyes" Sesshomaru had seen the pain in her eyes when she smiled at him in her intoxication.  
"Losing a part of you hurts in a way you can never imagine. Tonight is a night of happiness, let us talk of more cheerful things." She had simply answered giving him a small smile and they continued to talk about nothing in particular and consumed more sake.

* * *

Jaken dropped a pile of platters letting out a stream of profanities and a wincing Sesshomaru turned to Kagome who was also wincing.  
"Shall we go for a walk?" He asked.  
Kagome got up and stumbled a little but he steadied her by holding her arm. He may have been drunk but he was Sesshomaru his balance wouldn't become challenged with intoxication.  
They walked along a river watching the fireflies and listening to the music coming from the festivities as they talked to each other bantering back and forth. Kagome tripped on a log and Sesshomaru caught her in his arms. She stared at him and gazed into his eyes. Before she could stop herself she opened her mouth.  
"Your eyes are gorgeous like pool of gold, they don't miss a thing." Kagome stared at him waiting for his kiss. She saw the look in his eyes as she spoke and soon enough his lips where on her own. He had been warmed by her or the sake he couldn't tell but the way she looked at him he had no choice but to kiss her.  
"You are beautiful, not many female Inu demons hold the beauty you do." He murmured between their kisses. Both felt desire build up between them and Kagome took his hand and lead him to her house as they kissed and explored each other's clothed bodies with their hands. Once at the house Sesshomaru pumped with desire had carried her bridal style over the threshold.

* * *

That night had begun their journey into the rest of their lives together, that night he had carried his reason for existence into their little piece of forever.


End file.
